Stay with me
by Hinata6
Summary: ON HOLD. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata are best friends and grew up together. Sasuke loves her very much but what happens when he leaves the village and Hinata comes with him. What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay with me SasuHina**

**Summary: This is a story about one Uchiha and one Hyuuga, friends since the age of eight and both has always been there for each other. The now twelve year old Uchiha is in love with the Hyuuga but knows that she likes the hyperactive ninja known as Naruto so he decides not to tell her his feelings…but does the Hyuuga feel the same way about him? **

**Author: Hinata6**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but i need a break from them since i'm currently on writers block for those stories that i need to update. So in the mean time here is a new story from me that i hope you will like and anyother new story from me will be out by tomorrow xDD **

**And the story starts now…………………………………………………………………..**

The young Uchiha sat in class listening to all the whispering and gasps behind his back. He was very angry and sad at the moment. His older brother who he had once admired had killed his whole clan yesterday and now he's in school and no one has said a word to him not even a teacher. No one has yet to console him…and it hurt him not to have anyone to talk to.

He frowned knowing that everyone was looking at him. He glanced up looking at the person next to him. Sure enough the kid was staring at him but as soon as Sasuke looked at him the boy turned his head.

"All right class is over" The teacher announced as he looked around his students smiling. Sasuke frowned as he stood up and walked out the class. The blonde looked at him as he walked out the classroom. _"…Sasuke…" _The young chibi Naruto thought.

The raven haired Uchiha spotted a river and walked towards it and sat down. He looked down at the water as tears came out his eyes. _"Why did this have to happen? Why did Itachi-niisan do this? Why did he kill mother and father? Why our family?" _As he was looking in the water at his reflection in the water he saw his brother. His eyes widened.

"I will be an avenger…I'll become stronger and I'm going to kill him" He thought as he frowned resting his arms on his knees. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto was standing behind him debating rather or not to walk towards him and talk to him but he didn't he just continued walking.

A few seconds passed since Naruto had left Hinata was now watching him. The eight year old Hyuuga girl approached Sasuke slowly until she was standing next to him.

"Hi U-Uchiha-san" She smiled weakly at him. Sasuke looked at the girl standing next to him and then looked back at the river. "You're Hyuuga Hinata right? The one from my class" He asked as he looked at her.

She nodded. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I-I just want to tell you that…I'm sorry to hear about your clan" Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at her. "And I know how it feels to lose someone close to you…I lost my grandparents and my mother last year" She stated as she looked at him.

"But you still have you whole family…I don't, I'm alone now" He whispered as he held his head down.

"…Uchiha-san I'm sorry…" She said. "What for…you didn't kill them…he did" He frowned.

"Uchiha-san…if you ever want someone to talk to…feel free to talk to me…that way y-you won't h-have to feel alone…if you had a friend to talk with. T-That's if you want to be my friend" She blushed as she looked away from the eight year old Uchiha.

He looked up at her in shock. "…Hinata…" Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Oh I better get going I don't want to be late going home Otou-san will be angry with me" The young girl started running but then she stopped and turned back around to look at Sasuke. "Ja ne Uchiha-san" She smiled. He watched her leave as he smiled to himself.

He was shocked that she even said something to him. Hinata was so quiet and shy, to be honest that's the first time that he actually heard her talk. He knows that she probably has talked before in class if a teacher put her on the spot but he never pays her any attention just like the other girls in his class. But what surprised him the most that it was Hinata who tried to console him and be his friend even though he never said that he wanted to be her friend…not that he doesn't, but it made him sort happy to know that someone wants to be his friend.

SasuHina&SasuHina&SasuHina&SasuHina&SasuHina

A week had passed since that day and Sasuke sees Hinata everyday in school but he never says anything to her but she does smile a lot at him. It was lunch time at the academy and everyone was sitting around talking to each other. Except a few other kids who were sitting by themselves, to name a few; Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shino.

Sasuke looked at Hinata sitting alone eating her lunch so he decided to walk up towards her and sit next to her.

She looked at him and smiled. "H-hello Uchiha-san…" She smiled. He looked away from her with a slight blush on his face.

"Thank you…about that other day…and I would like to be your friend" He stated as he looked at her and smiled. She looked at him blushing. "Your welcome Uchiha-san" She smiled. He looked at her and grinned. Hinata was actually his first friend; Sasuke was very antisocial and didn't talk to anyone in his class especially the girls in his class who annoy him to death. But Hinata was always different from those girls; he noticed that instead of looking at him she always had he eyes on Naruto.

"Uchiha-san I-"

"Hey what is the Hyuuga loser doing hanging around Sasuke-kun?" One of the girls asked as she glared at Hinata. Hinata looked down with a sad look in her eyes.

"M-Maybe…I should go now…Uchiha-san" Sasuke frowned as he watched her stand up. He grabbed her hand pulling her back down. "You stay here" Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Uchiha-san"

Sasuke turned around and looked at the girls who were now blushing. "Don't you ever call my friend a loser" He glared at the girls.

"You mean Hinata is your friend?" The girl with the black hair asked.

"Yes she is…and if I ever hear you call her that again I'll-"

"We're sorry Sasuke-kun…" The girls ran off not even wanting to here what Sasuke was going to say next.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hinata I want to thank you for being here for me…and being my friend" Sasuke said as he looked at her smiling. Hinata blushed as she looked away from the Uchiha. "It's nothing Uchiha-san" Sasuke grabbed her by her chin turning her head to face him. "Please Hinata…call me Sasuke or Sasuke-kun. If your going to be my best friend I don't want you calling me Uchiha-san all the time" He smirked.

Hinata looked at him blushing even more. "Sasuke…" She smiled as did he. He was sort of happy that she wasn't going to call 'Sasuke-kun' he was starting to hate hearing that since all his annoying fan girls call his name 24/7 in that loud annoying whiney tone.

He dropped his hand as he looked at her. "Hinata do you want to maybe…hang out today?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded her head as she looked at him.

"S-Sure" He grinned as she looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Years passed by and Sasuke and Hinata are now twelve years old and still best friends. Sasuke was currently in the hospital from the fight he had with Gaara. She tried to visit him but they told her that he wasn't allowed any visitors. She sighed as she walked out the hospital. As she was walking out she saw Naruto walking her way. She started blushing as she looked at him.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-kun" She blushed. He looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Hi Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Ano…I was trying to visit a friend…" She whispered. Naruto nodded. Naruto and Sakura along with Kakashi had no idea that Hinata and Sasuke were friends because they never saw them hanging around each other before.

"Hinata…ano how have you been since your fight with Neji? I mean are you better?" He asked as he put on a concerned expression.

"I'm doing m-much better…thank you for asking Naruto-kun" She smiled weakly as she blushed. Naruto grinned. "That's good to hear…well I'll see you around Hinata" He smiled as he walked into the hospital. Hinata smiled as she watched him walk away.

"…Naruto-kun…" She blushed.

"Fantasying about the blockhead again?" Kiba asked as he looked at Hinata smirking.

"K-Kiba-kun" She said in shock. She had no idea that Kiba was even near her. He chuckled. "You really like him don't you Hinata?" He smirked. Hinata blushed as she looked away from him.

"You don't have to answer that…I already know the answer anyway" He smirked. The Hyuuga girl continued blushing as she looked at him. "Were you trying to visit Sasuke again?" Kiba asked while looking up at the hospital. She nodded.

"You know they are only letting his teammates visit him and his sensei…that's what I heard from Ino who was trying to see Sasuke" Kiba said as he looked at Hinata.

"…I see…"

Kiba sighed as he walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry I'm sure he's okay…don't worry so much…okay" He smiled. Hinata nodded.

"Now come on let's go train, Shino is waiting for us" he smirked. Hinata nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun…" The pink haired girl whispered as she looked at him. She had been by his side for two days so far waiting until he wakes up. The raven haired ninja stirred in his sleep.

"Hinata…?" He said in his sleep. Sakura's eyes widened. _"What did he just say? Did he just say Hinata's name in his sleep?"_ Sakura shook her head. _"No I'm just hearing things"_ She thought as she watched him open his eyes.

"Sakura…?" He said as he looked at her. She smiled. "You're finally up…I was starting to get worried." She smiled. He tried to sit up but Sakura stopped him before he could even try. "No Sasuke-kun…you should stay lying down…" She stated as she pushed him back down.

He looked at her. "Where's the dobe? Is he here?" He asked.

"I'm here now" He stated as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the doorway and frowned. There were many reasons as to why Sasuke considered Naruto as a rival but the one of the main reasons was because of Hinata. He cared about Hinata so much and she doesn't even realize it because she's so wrapped up in Naruto which actually hurts him. Every time he sees Naruto and Hinata is somewhere near he can see that famous blush of hers and he knows it's because of Naruto. He hated the blonde, and what's makes it even worst is that Naruto doesn't even like Hinata he likes Sakura and Sasuke knows that Hinata knows that but yet she still likes Naruto.

"I just talked to the doctor and they said that you can go home today" Naruto smiled. Sasuke grunted and looked away from Naruto. He'd rather much talk with Sakura right now than even looked at Naruto.

"Sakura…have you been by my side for long?" He asked as he looked at her blushing face. "W-Well just yesterday and today…" She blushed.

He smirked. "I see..." But his smirked soon disappeared. "H-Has a-anyone else come…?" Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock; for one he stuttered which shocked them both.

"Anyone like who?" Sakura asked. Sasuke frowned. "Never mind…it's doesn't matter" he said as he looked away from Sakura. He was referring to Hinata. He had wanted to know if she had come to see him. He really missed her, he hasn't seen her in a while due to him training, the third exams, and him being in the hospital.

"Well if anyone did come they weren't allowed in I told the doctors to only let your teammates come…that way you won't be pestered by all those girls that are always bothering you" Kakashi said as he smirked under his mask. Everyone turned his direction they didn't even hear him come in.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke frowned.

"What?" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke in a confused way as did Sakura and Naruto. "Were you expecting someone to see you" Sasuke remained quiet not wanting to answer the question. Sakura looked at Sasuke her thoughts going back to hearing Sasuke call out Hinata's name in his sleep.

"_Could Sasuke-kun have been waiting for Hinata to come?" _She thought as she looked at him. Sasuke looked at Sakura and frowned.

"Quit looking at me like that…it's annoying:" He stated as he looked at her. He noticed that she was looking at him with a sad expression, what for? He didn't know and didn't care all he knew was that the look was annoying.

Sakura looked away from Sasuke. "G-Gomen….nasai" She whispered. Sasuke grunted as he looked away from everyone. Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke.

"Well I think we should leave Sasuke to himself now" Kakashi stated as he started walking out the room. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Sakura left Sasuke's side to leave the room leaving just Sasuke and Naruto in the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke frowning. "Why do you always have to treat Sakura-chan like that?" Naruto asked.

"Like what?" He asked as he looked at the blonde.

"You know what I'm talking about. She likes you and yet you don't even acknowledge her" Naruto said.

"I acknowledge her…I just don't like her the way she likes me. You're just jealous that she doesn't like you"

Naruto growled. "Shut-up"

"What? It's the truth. I can't help it if girls like me better than you…and besides I have no intention of liking anyone of them…my heart belongs to a girl who isn't annoying like Sakura" Sasuke confessed while looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Y-You mean…?"

"Look I'm not telling you who it is…and it doesn't matter anyway…so just get out" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few more seconds before leaving. When Naruto left he frowned. "Damn dobe" He growled at the thought of Naruto. Even though he told Naruto that the girl he cared for still liked only Naruto. He sighed. "…Hinata…"

"You called" The happy voice said. Sasuke looked around and then spotted Hinata holding herself up in his window. Sasuke smirked as he got out of bed and helped her inside. She hugged him which caught him off guard.

"I tried to visit you but I couldn't…" She said as she let go of him. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you came…so I'm guessing you heard me talking to Naruto?" He asked.

"No…I just came when you said my name" She smiled. He was a little relieved didn't hear his talk with Naruto. Hinata looked at him. "So when do you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow…stay here with me?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded. "I'll stay but I can't stay the night here…"

"I know that…" He smiled at her. "Just stay for a couple of hours" She nodded as she watched him walk back towards his bed to lie down.

"Ano…what if a nurse or doctor comes in?"

"They're not coming in unless I page them in here" He stated. She nodded as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. She grabbed his hand causing him to blush. "I'm glad you're okay…Sasuke" She too also blushed. He placed his other hand on top of hers and smiled.

"Thank you for always being there for me Hinata"

"Anything for you Sasuke…anything for you" She smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and Sasuke was finally out the hospital and was being pulled all around Konoha by Naruto and Sakura. "Sasuke-kun doesn't want to go to Ichiraku's Naruto-no-baka" Sakura yelled.

"I don't care that's where we're going" Naruto stated.

"I'm not going there" Sakura frowned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed as he listened to the two go back and forth with each other. "Let's just pick a place and eat…I'm hungry" Sasuke frowned as he looked at the two. Naruto nodded while Sakura blushed and pulled Sasuke by the hand.

"Sit next to me Sasuke-kun" Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned. _"Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It's annoying just to hear his name. Why can't Sakura-chan like me instead of Sasuke-teme"_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke. He tore his gaze from Sasuke and looked at the ramen bar and noticed that Hinata was sitting there alone.

"Oi Hinata…what are you doing here all by yourself?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata when he heard her name being called. Sakura looked at Sasuke and narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she noticed his expression as he looked at the Hyuuga girl.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" She blushed not even realizing that Sakura and Sasuke were there also. "Do you mind if I sit next to you" Hinata shook her head. Naruto grinned. "Um…I'll have one miso soup" Naruto said as he looked at the owner.

"So Hinata…I never see you here, what brings you here today?"

"Ano…I come all the time…"

"Oh…I didn't know that" He grinned. Sasuke frowned as he listened to the two talk. "Tch…" He snorted. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…what are you getting?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

The Uchiha glanced down at Hinata smiling, giggling, and blushing at everything Naruto was saying. It was pissing him off looking and listening to them. "I have to go…"

"B-But Sasuke-kun…I thought you were hungry"

"I lost my appetite" he said as he stood up and left. As he was leaving he realized that Hinata still didn't notice that he was sitting just two sits away from her. He frowned, it wasn't Hinata that he was mad at it was just Naruto.

"So Hinata what are you up to today?"

"Ano…nothing much…" Naruto nodded. Sakura looked down at Hinata and narrowed her eyes. "So Hinata are you-"

"Oi, Hinata do you want to maybe hang out today?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata interrupting Sakura in the process. Sakura looked at Naruto in shock while Hinata blushed. "Naruto-no-baka!" Sakura said in shock.

"S-Sure…I'd love to" Hinata whispered as Naruto grinned but then he looked at Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "What? I'm only asking if she wants to hang out…its' not like date or anything. Besides Sakura-chan I want to go out on a date with you" He smirked. Sakura frowned as she hit in the back of the head. Hinata looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"_What was I thinking? Naruto-kun asking me out on a date? That would never happen in a million years…Sakura is the only girl in his eyes" _Hinata sighed trying to hold in the tears.

"You know…I can't" Naruto looked at Hinata with a disappointed expression.

"But you just said that you weren't doing anything" He pointed out.

Hinata started backing away from Naruto. "I can't I just remembered that…I have something important to do…gomen" She ran away with tears in her eyes. Naruto didn't see the tears but Sakura did. She looked at Naruto and frowned.

"YOU BAKA" She yelled as she hit Naruto across the head.

"Ow…what was that for Sakura-chan?" The blonde whined.

"You're such an idiot Naruto" Sakura walked off leaving Naruto really confused and lost. "What did I do?" He asked himself. "Here is your miso Naruto" Naruto smiled. "Thank you uncle" He grinned as he started eating the miso thinking about Hinata's strange behavior.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the young Hyuuga girl was running she made a stop as she wiped her eyes. "…Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"Hinata-sama…what wrong?" The male Hyuuga asked. He and Hinata just recently got on good terms. Neji tries to make it up to Hinata by spending as much time with her as he can. He walked towards her. She wiped her eyes.

"It's nothing…I'm fine don't worry about me" She stated as she looked at him smiling but her eyes were still watery. He narrowed his eyes. "Hinata-sama…you can talk with me…if you need someone to talk with" He stated. She shook her head.

"I'm fine…Neji-niisan" He looked at her frowning.

"_You don't look fine to me" _He thought as he looked at her. She looked away from him smiling. "Neji-niisan…" he looked at her smiling face.

"T-Thank you for worrying about me…and if I ever have a problem I'll be sure to talk with you about it" She looked at her older cousin smiling. Neji eyes widened as he looked at her but then he smiled.

"Okay Hinata-sama" He nodded. She smiled but her smiled got even wider when she saw Sasuke standing not too far behind Neji. Neji noticed her wide smile and turned around to see what she was looking at. He slightly frowned but then he smirked.

"Sorry Neji-niisan but I have to go now…I'll see you when I get home" She smiled as she left to run towards Sasuke. She ran behind Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around but no one was there.

"Look behind you" The voice said. Sasuke knew whose voice it was and slowly turned around with a frown on his face. "What do you want Hinata?" He frowned. Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Ano…what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she looked at him in concern.

"You know you and Naruto weren't the only ones at that ramen bar" he pointed out.

"You were there too? I didn't see you"

"That's because you were only focused on one person…the dobe" He glared at her. Hinata took one step back away from him. Sasuke never talked to her like this before. Sure he's mean to other people but never her…this was a first for her.

"Sasuke-kun…w-why are you mad at me?" She asked as she looked at him. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry Hinata it's not you that I'm angry with…it's…never mind for get it" He mumbled as he looked away from her. It was quiet for a while until Sasuke spoke again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Iie…I can walk home myself" She mumbled also not looking at him. He looked at her. "Look Hinata I said I was sorry" He told her.

"I'm not mad at you silly…I just want to be alone is all" She smiled but Sasuke could see right through that smile. He could tell that she was hurting inside, if it wasn't about Naruto it was about her family. He frowned just at the thought of them especially her father.

Sasuke looked at her and he pulled her close to him. "S-Sasuke-kun w-what are you doing?" Hinata said in shock.

"Hinata…I'm always going to be here for you okay. I'll always be by your side like you've been by mine…so no more tears over the dobe and your family okay…I hate to see you cry" He whispered to her as he rested his head on top on hers. The female Hyuuga eyes were wide as grapefruits right now. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to say such things but she slowly hugged him back.

"Arigatou Sasuke…you are my only best friend and I'm grateful to have a friend like you" She whispered. Sure Kiba and Shino were her friends but somehow with Sasuke it was different with Kiba and Shino it was more like a sister brother type thing with Sasuke…well she didn't know how to explain it, it definitely wasn't like brother sister thing it was something more.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked as she looked at him. He looked away from her.

"Maybe not tomorrow…but I'll see you around" Hinata nodded as she smiled getting ready to walk away. Sasuke watched her walk away as he sighed to himself.

"_Gomen nasai Hinata…"_ He looked at the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was the first chapter I hoped that you enjoyed it. The second chapter is going to be rushed, it's going to start off with Sasuke trying to leave Konoha to go Orochimaru but he and Naruto will start fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The raven haired ninja was on the run trying to get to Orochimaru but Naruto was trailing after him. _"Why is he trying to follow me" _Sasuke thought angrily.

"SASUKE" He yelled. Sasuke finally decided to stop and he turned around. Naruto lands on the ground standing in front of Sasuke.

"Why did you do this, Sasuke…Why?" Naruto asked his former teammate. But Sasuke shrugs off the comment.

"This isn't about us, but about me. I have my own path that I must follow. Doing so means I cannot associate with Konoha" Sasuke replied. In a moment of rage, Naruto jumps across the river and lands a hard punch to Sasuke's face. As Sasuke spits blood into Naruto's face. "I'll never grow stronger by remaining in Konoha" Sasuke replies.

"Orochimaru might give you power, but it will come at a price" Naruto counters.

"_Doesn't Sasuke realize that Orochimaru only wants to use him as a container" _Naruto thought to himself as he stares at Sasuke before him.

"It doesn't matter what Orochimaru does to me, so long as I accomplishes my goals" Sasuke retorts. Then Sasuke laughs as he reminds Naruto of their previous fight. Back then, Naruto was laughing. He knew how badly Naruto wanted to defeat him.

"Sasuke…you have changed" Naruto said as he looked at the raven haired teen as the fight progressed.

He starts pounding Naruto and with a hard punch to the gut, knocks Naruto backwards into the water below. With a moment to collect himself, Sasuke stares down at his hand, marveling at the new power he's acquired. He lets the seal regress and his face changes back to normal, but he can feel the power growing within him and is seduced by the possibilities of using the cursed seal to its fullest extent.

Naruto sinks further into the water as visions of their previous battle flood his mind. Sasuke's different now. He pulls himself to the water's surface and looks up at Sasuke. Suddenly, he rushes, hoping that a hard blow will be all it takes to knock some sense into his friend. The two fight in close range, exchanging punches and kicks. Sasuke lands a kick and grabs Naruto's supply pouch before pushing him back into the water.

Naruto aims a shurikan at Sasuke, who has the high ground advantage. Sasuke throws a kunai to deflect the projectile weapon and tosses another to take out a Naruto clone behind a rock. A few more quick movements and he uses Naruto's own supplies against him. He attaches wires to kunai and strategically tosses them to bind Naruto to the rock below.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke engulfs Naruto in a stream of flame. As Sasuke watches the fire burn, waiting to see the damages, Naruto flies out of the flames and lands a punch to Sasuke.

"Asshole" Naruto hissed as let's loose, punching Sasuke again and again until his knuckles are sore.

"If this is all you have, I'll be able to defeat you without the Sharingan" Sasuke taunts.

"Don't underestimate me" Naruto warns.

"Naruto you lack power and desire" Sasuke replied.

With Naruto in reach, he tosses him backwards off the cliff, does a kick, and sends Naruto free falling to the ground. He then tosses Naruto's supply bag. With visions of Itachi still in his mind, he recites the mantra he's been trying to convince himself of for so long - that he needs power and hatred to catch up. 

Naruto picks up his supply pouch and faces Sasuke, now with Sharingan eyes.

"Kage Bunshin" Naruto yelled as he's clones come. But Naruto clones are no match for Sasuke, who spots the real Naruto and lands a hard uppercut, sending him flying backwards.

Sasuke quickly follows up with a stream of fire (Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu) through the trees beside the river. Naruto walks out of the burning forest ready to fight seriously. Sasuke gets a few hits in before knocking Naruto backwards into the water. 

Sasuke watches with Sharingan eyes as Naruto sinks into the water below. No matter what darkness lies ahead, he'll pursue it. 

As Naruto lies at the bottom of the river, he recalls Neji's words - that Sasuke is lost within the darkness and that he must try to reach him. 

Realizing that Sasuke's not playing around, Naruto asks Sasuke questions.

"Are we friends? Did our team mean anything?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Through those experiences, you have become my best friend. That's why there is meaning in defeating you" Sasuke replies. The comments confuse Naruto, who can't understand why a friend would want to fight him so badly, but he knows that he must seriously fight Sasuke if he wants to win. 

Looking at the blonde all he could see is Hinata. This is the guy Hinata loves not him; she'll never love him it's always been Naruto. He frowns as he looked at the blonde. "Isn't this the moment you've been waiting for Naruto? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura can stop us now" Sasuke taunts the blonde haired ninja. Sasuke tosses a kunai, which Naruto deflects with a shurikan, and then powers up Chidori.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you and drag you home" Naruto grumbles as he then Kage Bunshins to form Rasengan.

As the Naruto clones mold Rasengan, Sasuke's words haunt Naruto's memory. Why did Sasuke call him his closest friend? Regardless, Naruto will make sure that he ends it with this Rasengan. The boys rush at one another, power balls outstretched, and collide. An explosion engulfs them and both boys fall into the water below. 

Sasuke is the first to pull himself to the water's surface. While he waits for Naruto to emerge, he remembers looking up at the mountain and seeing the back completely blown away. That was when he realized how strong Naruto was. As Naruto climbs to the surface, Sasuke's mind drifts to Kakashi's warning from three years back.

_A third Chidori won't happen. _

As Naruto crouches on the water's surface, Sasuke allows the seal to take over. Seeing that Naruto has tears in his eyes Sasuke starts talking to Naruto.

"Two first class ninjas should be able to read each other within the first few moments of a fight. But you're naïve. You haven't yet been able to read my attacks" Sasuke tells Naruto. Sasuke assumes attack mode.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" Sasuke yells as he start spitting fireballs at Naruto and then following up with a series of punches. Sasuke holds Naruto above the water with one arm while his free hand forms Chidori. He pulls back and hits Naruto on the shoulder. Blood splatters everywhere.

Sasuke pulls his hand out of Naruto's shoulder. Though Naruto was able to avoid a critical hit, his shoulder is still badly damaged so he won't be able to perform seals or Rasengan. 

But Naruto fills with rage at the thought of Orochimaru taking Sasuke. He glows orange and the Kyuubi appears above him. Sasuke stares, horrified, as Naruto heals before him. More steadfast now, he makes a vow.

"I won't let Orochimaru have you, even if I have to break every bone in your arms and legs" Naruto vows.

Sasuke watches as Naruto finishes powering up.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked while staring at Naruto.

"Your friend. That's why I won't let you go" Naruto replies. Naruto takes the offense, punching the water and then rushing at Sasuke. He lands several punches and kicks before hammer fisting Sasuke into the water below. When Sasuke floats to the water's surface, Naruto doesn't give him time to breathe before skating atop the water's surface and continuing his assault. Sasuke blows flames, but Naruto blocks them and again lands on top of his friend. They fight underwater. On land Naruto slams him into the cliff wall and asked Sasuke a question.

"Have you come to your senses yet? If not I'll continue to pound away" Naruto hissed.

"SHUT-UP, How can you possibly understand? You never had siblings or parents. You were alone from the start, so you don't understand what it's like to lose them" Sasuke yells as he then rushes at Naruto, pushing him off the cliff. 

"I may not know anything about parents or siblings, sometimes when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if that's what it's like to have a dad. And when I'm with you, I wonders if that's what having a brother is like" Naruto yells back.

Sasuke stares at Naruto in a surprised way. "Why would you go this far for me?" Sasuke asked. "Our friendship was one of the first bonds I ever had. That's why I'll stop you" Naruto replies. This reply triggers new respect for Naruto as he faces Naruto, his Sharingan evolves to the full 3 marks.

"Then I will break this bond" Sasuke replies. Now that Sasuke's Sharingan has evolved, he can see Naruto's patterns of attack and easily dodges them, giving him the advantage in the fight. These new eyes allow him to conserve chakra so he doesn't have to rely on the seal, which is very chakra intensive. As Naruto takes another hit and falls backwards into the water, he realizes Sasuke can now read his movements perfectly.

Naruto clones burst out of the water, but Sasuke dodges all attacks and easily defeats the clones. Naruto then forms a clone chain and pulls Sasuke under the water. Using his clone chain as a whip, he smacks Sasuke into the cliff above.

"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu" Sasuke counters as he burns up the remaining clones. As lava meets the water, the Kyuubi awakens. Naruto looks up at his friend in awe.

"That technique was amazing" Naruto utters. Sasuke pulls away from Naruto.

"Shut-up" Sasuke tells Naruto before tossing him backwards. He catches Naruto in mid air and guides him to the ground head first in a pile driver. Naruto's limp body rolls off the bank and falls into the water as Sasuke dry heaves on the shore, thinking he just killed his teammate. 

If it had been anyone else, they'd be dead for sure, but not Naruto, who has the Kyuubi to protect him. "You're weak and should be thankful, the Kyuubi lends you his chakra and animates your body" Sasuke tells Naruto. Sasuke stares in amazement as Naruto stands up and punches him in the face. Naruto then assumes a fox stance and sends a tidal wave at Sasuke. He follows up by smacking the crap out of Sasuke, whose Sharingan isn't powerful enough to see the movements of Kyuubi's chakra.

Sasuke spits fire, but the Naruto fox dodges all, using his chakra to protect himself. Sasuke decides to keep his distance, but Naruto sends a massive fox hand to grab him. Sasuke dodges, but Naruto counters with water, washing Sasuke onto the beach where Naruto's fox hand traps Sasuke against the wall. Sensing he has no other choice, Sasuke goes level 2 cursed seal. His hair turns blue and a black star forms on his nose.

Naruto rushes at Sasuke, who has just transformed into level 2 cursed seal. He picks up a fist full of dirt and tosses it, but when the smoke clears, Sasuke's new wing has shielded him from the blow. He quickly swats off Naruto and a matching wing grows from his opposite shoulder. Still, Sasuke's not too keen to stay in this state for long for fear the cursed seal will take over and he'll lose himself forever.

As the two techniques connect, there's an explosion. Sasuke reaches into Naruto's chest while Naruto manages to scratch Sasuke's forehead protector. The chakra is so great that even Jiraiya, who's still a ways back, can feel it. The chakra ball engulfs them and everything fades into the multicolored light. Inside, the boys float amongst the energy. 

When the technique finishes, Naruto Sasuke is standing over an unconscious Sasuke, a ray of sunlight highlighting Sasuke's face. The sky opens up and it starts to downpour. Naruto is suddenly overcome with pain in his chest and coughs up blood. He falls to his knees and crouches directly above Sasuke to terms with what just happened.

"I told you…that I won't let you leave" He murmured to himself right before he fainted. Kakashi came as he looked at the two boys. He was thankful that Naruto prevented Sasuke from leaving. He sighed to himself. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner" He whispered to both boys. He picked both of them up as he walked back to the village to take them both to the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun is he going to be okay?" The pink haired girl asked as she looked at her teacher. Kakashi looked away from her.

"He's in critical care right now…" Tears came from Sakura's eyes. "Oh Sasuke-kun…" She cried.

"What about Naruto? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's just fine…he is resting as we speak" He stated. Sakura nodded she was happy that Naruto was okay but she was worried about Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&

A week passed since Naruto and Sasuke's fight and Sakura has been visiting both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was now up and walking around but the doctors weren't going to let him go home until the end of the week. As for Sasuke; who was still in critical care was going to stay in the hospital for another two weeks.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, why did you try to leave? You could always get trained by Kakashi-sensei not Orochimaru he is the enemy. Well I know if you were awake you wouldn't want to hear this so I'll talk about something else" She smiled as she held his hand.

"Well today I'm going to do some training to become stronger…maybe if I'm stronger you might like me more" She blushed but a she had a sad expression on her face. "Sasuke-kun you…I mean I like you and actually love you" She blushed and she let out exhaled. "I love you Sasuke-kun and I always have but…you never seemed interested in me. I tried everything to get your attention but it doesn't seem to work…when I hug you don't like it when I held your hand that time you didn't want me to. It hurts me Sasuke-kun it really does…to have you reject me like that" Tears slowly came out her eyes.

"I have to stop crying over little things like this" She smiled as she looked at him. "I'm going to come everyday to visit you Sasuke-kun to keep you company. Naruto came yesterday to see you…he feels really bad for putting in the hospital like this and knows when you wake up that your going to be mad at him…but he's worried about you as much as I am"

Sakura looked at him and noticed at her was frowning in his sleep. "S-Sasuke-kun? Are you waking up?" She scooted closer towards him.

"I have to kill him…Itachi-niisan…why?" He said in his sleep as tears ran down his face. Sakura eyes widened. _"…Sasuke-kun…" _

"Don't worry I'm here for you Sasuke-kun…I'm here right by your side" She held his hand tighter.

The blonde looked at Sakura and narrows his eyes in sadness. "…Sakura-chan…" He whispered as he left to go back to his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Days went by and Sakura continued visiting Sasuke. Naruto was now out of the hospital and stopped by every now and then to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun I brought you a flower…I hope you like it" She set the flower in a vase on the nightstand beside him.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke said in groggy voice. Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" He opened his eyes to see Sakura looking at him with tears coming down her cheeks. The pink haired girl jumped on Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun I'm glad you're awake…you've been sleep for ten days" Sasuke eyes widened.

"T-Ten days? Wait what am I doing here? Did the dobe do this to me? Where is he? **Where the hell is he?**" He yelled as he bolted up but hissed in pain because of the pain of the seal on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun please your still haven't recovered" She said in a worried tone. He looked at her and noticed the worried look on her face so he decided to relax since he was in pain. He looked at his nightstand. "You brought that flower?" He asked as he looked at the white flower. She blushed and nodded.

He looked at her blushing face. "Thank you Sakura" He said as he looked at her. She nodded. It was quiet in the room until Naruto and Kakashi cam in.

"Ah he's finally up" Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each and then looked away from each other frowning.

Kakashi looked at the two boys and sighed. "So did you just wake up Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. "Ah I see…"

"When am I leaving this hospital?" He asked.

"Well you're still not in good shape to be walking around the village…you may be in here for about another week or so" Kakashi explained. Sasuke frowned. _"Another week in this place…I can't stay here I have to leave" _He thought as he frowned.

"Why did you ask? Are you thinking about leaving again? Because if you are I have no problem knocking more sense into that head of yours" Naruto hissed as he glared at Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura said in shock while frowning. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"What I do is none of you business…if I want to leave I'm going to leave…if I want to stay I'm going to stay" He retorted. Both boys glared at each other.

"That's enough you two" Kakashi snapped at the two young boys. They both looked at they're sensei but they both remained silent.

&&&&&&&&&

The female Hyuuga was starting to get worried about Sasuke. She hasn't since him since that day they were talking. She had thought that maybe he was on a mission but she had seen both Naruto and Sakura the other day. _"Maybe his at his apartment" _She thought as she decided to walk to his apartment. As she was walking she was stopped by a girl with short brown hair.

"You're Hyuuga Hinata right…the one that friends with Sasuke-kun" Hinata slowly nodded her head. She looked at the girl and could tell the she was a Sasuke fan girl. Last time a girl asked her this question they tried to beat up Hinata just for hanging around Sasuke but of course Hinata defended herself and defeated the girls.

"H-Hai I'm Hyuuga Hinata" The girl with white eyes replied.

"Well if you're looking for Sasuke-kun he's in the hospital" Hinata eyes widened. "He was in a really bad fight with Naruto, Sasuke-kun almost died. You see Naruto was trying to stop Sasuke-kun from leaving the village"

"Wait what? Leaving the village?" Hinata asked as she looked at the young girl.

"Yeah…Sasuke-kun was trying to leave to village but I'm not sure what for all I know is that Naruto stopped him from leaving" Tears came to Hinata's eyes.

"He's at the hospital as we speak…I'm sure if he's up he would want to see you" She smiled. Hinata looked at the girl in shock. Was Hinata wrong about this girl? Was she really a Sasuke fan girl? Sasuke fan girls are never kind to her.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean most girls of you who like Sasuke won't tell me things like this"

"Well you are Hyuuga Hinata I don't want to mess with you…you're from the strongest clans in our village and besides you are too kind anyway" She smiled. "Now go see Sasuke-kun" Hinata nodded as she rushed to the hospital.

&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura and Naruto let me speak with you for a minute" Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"We'll be right back Sasuke" Sasuke grunted. He could care less if they came back or not he just wanted to leave to hospital and leave the village.

As the three walked out his room Kakashi stopped to look at his two students. "Listen I'm telling you this now before he gets out the hospital" Both Naruto and Sakura looked at their sensei.

"What is it sensei?" The pink haired ninja asked.

"I want the both of you to keep an eye on Sasuke because he could be planning on leaving again. Who knows what's going on in his head…" They both nodded as they continued to listen to him.

&&&&&&&&&

"Uchiha Sasuke what room is he in" Hinata said in a rush.

"He's in room 21a but you have to sign in first…HEY WAIT YOU HAVE TO SIGN IN" The nurse yelled but it fell on deaf ears because Hinata had already left.

Sasuke sat up getting ready to get out of the bed when Hinata came in the room. She stood at Sasuke's door with tears running down her cheeks.

"H-Hinata what are-"Before he could even finish sentence Hinata has ran towards him and buried her head on his shirt crying. "Why were you trying to leave Sasuke-kun? Where were you trying to go? You can't leave me Sasuke-kun, if you leave I'll be alone…I don't want to be alone" Sasuke eyes was wide as he listened to her confession of her feelings for him as she cried on his shirt.

"I love you too much too see you leave…" He looked even more shocked by her confession as he held her in his arms. "Please d-don't leave me alone…I don't want you to leave me" She cried.

Sasuke held the crying girl closer towards him as he rested his head on top of hers. "I won't leave you then…" She looked up at him. "Are you telling the truth Sasuke-kun because you told me that you won't leave my side but yet you tried to leave to village" She cried.

"I'm sorry I told you that…but this time I promise I won't leave you…I'll stay with you" She looked up at him and smiled. "You know it's funny…you say you love me…I feel the same way about you as well" He smiled as he looked at her.

"Y-You love me?" He nodded his head.

"I always loved you but I never said anything because I knew that you…liked the dobe…" He looked away from her.

"Sasuke-kun…I always loved you…I may have a crush on Naruto-kun but it's always been you the one that I loved" She confessed while smiling. He looked at her smiling face. His eyes widened as he looked at her. He put his head down which cast a shadow over his eyes; and a blush almost similar to Hinata's appeared on his face.

"Hinata can I kiss you?" he asked while not looking at her.

She blushed as she looked at him. "N-Nani?" She asked.

"Can I kiss you?" He repeated.

She looked at him and smiled. "H-Hai…you may" She blushed. He looked at her as they both leaned forward as they're lips collided. It was a soft kiss not too long or not too short; it was just perfect. When they parted they noticed that Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were all standing at his hospital door with a shocked look on they're faces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay how did you like this chapter? Well what's going to happen next? How will Naruto and Sakura react to the scene they just saw? Well they aren't going to be to happy about what they just seen but if you want more details read the next chapter. Please leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Recap **

He looked at her as they both leaned forward as they're lips collided. It was a soft kiss not too long or not too short; it was just perfect. When they parted they noticed that Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were all standing at his hospital door with a shocked look on they're faces.

**Now on with the story **

Sasuke quickly pushed Hinata away from him but as he did this it caused her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch" She yelped as she rubbed her backside. Sasuke quickly noticed what he did but before he could do anything Naruto rushed to up pick her up. "Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata nodded. Sasuke glared at Naruto but the glare then went away when he remembered what Hinata had told him.

_Flashback _

"_I always loved you but I never said anything because I knew that you…liked the dobe…" He looked away from her._

"_Sasuke-kun…I always loved you…I may have a crush on Naruto-kun but it's always been you the one that I loved" She confessed while smiling._

_End of Flashback _

The room was very silent for a long time until Kakashi broke the awkward silence. "So Hinata how have you been?" She looked Kakashi and then looked away still embarrassed that they all caught her and Sasuke kiss.

"I've been good" She said. Sasuke looked at Hinata and could tell that she was nervous so he grabbed her hand holding it. Seeing this shocked his teammates and sensei.

"What are you all staring at? You never seen anyone holding hands before" He growled. Naruto looked away while Sakura remained having the sad expression on her face while Kakashi smiled.

"So I never knew that you two were dating?" Sasuke shot Kakashi a glare.

"Say what?" He asked while he glared at his sensei.

"I said I never knew you two were friends" He said changing what he said the first time. Sasuke looked away from everyone. "What does it matter to you guys if Hinata and I are friends are not?" He asked still not looking at anyone while still holding Hinata's hand.

"Looks like you two are more than friends" Kakashi mumbled. Sasuke heard him but didn't say anything. Naruto looked at Hinata. He didn't know why but seeing Sasuke and Hinata kiss he felt jealous.

"Ano…I should g-get going" Hinata said as she tried to walk away but Sasuke still held onto her hand. Hinata looked back at him. She couldn't see his face because his head was turned.

"I thought you were leaving" Sakura asked while not looking at Hinata. Tension filled the room as all eyes were on Hinata. She was starting to feel not wanted and she wanted to leave but Sasuke continued holding her hand. He wouldn't let her go.

"Ano…" She all she could manage out her mouth. Sasuke could hear the uneasy tone in Hinata's voice as he let her hand go. He could tell the she was getting nervous and decided to let her leave.

"Ja ne Sasuke-kun" She bowed to everyone else as she left the room. As soon as she left everyone stared at Sasuke.

"So what's the deal are you two dating?" Naruto asked in a jealous tone.

"No…we're just friends" He answered.

"Then what was with the kiss?" The hyperactive ninja asked.

"It was just a kiss and besides why are you so angry you like Sakura not Hinata. It shouldn't matter to you since it's not Sakura" Sasuke pointed out. Naruto frowned.

"Well this is my cue to leave…" Kakashi left in the speed of light not wanting to hear Naruto and Sasuke go back and fourth with each other.

Sasuke glanced at his teammates. Naruto was glaring at him while Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears. Sasuke sighed. "Look Hinata and I are just friends…she's been there for me when I had no one by my side when the incident happened she was the only one I talk to and she's been by my side ever since and I hers" He admitted as he looked at both Naruto and Sakura.

"_Well this explains everything…I knew Sasuke said her name in his sleep that time. And this also explains his expressions when he sees her" _Tears came down her eyes.

"So you're not dating her" Sakura asked. Both boys looked at her.

"…Iie I'm not dating her" He said. _"…Yet…"_ He thought to himself as he started thinking about Hinata.

Naruto looked at Sasuke frowning. _"Why am I feeling like this?" _ He thought to himself as he continued to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"That's annoying dobe so quit looking at me like that" He stated.

"I just remembered I have something I have to do" Sakura then left. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Look what you just did you teme"

"I didn't do anything. I don't like Sakura and you know that. She'll get over it" Naruto frowned as he left the room. Sasuke sighed. He knew this was going to continue for awhile with Naruto interrogating him and Sakura looking at him with sad eyes and Kakashi either not caring or chuckling at everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and Hinata was already in his room waiting for him to wake up. The raven haired ninja slowly opened his eyes. "H-Hinata…I didn't think that I'll be seeing you today" He smiled as he looked at her. She just looked at him.

"So what happened yesterday with…er you know" She asked.

"The dobe and Sakura are just jealous is all. Naruto wanted to know were we dating I told him no because we're not we are just friends right?" She looked away from him disappointed.

"R-Right j-just friends" Sasuke looked at Hinata and noticed her stuttering. _"Great…what's wrong with her? She's stuttering it means something" _

"What's the matter Hinata?"

She shook her head. "Come on Hinata I know you better than you're own family and I can tell when you lying, happy, sad and all the above now tell me"

"Ano…what was the kiss…about? Why did you kiss me…?" She blushed as she looked away from him. Sasuke sighed.

"I just wanted to kiss you. Look Hinata I wasn't kidding around when I said that I love you I really do and I did want to kiss you but…as far as dating…I'm not ready for that not yet" He said honestly as he looked at her.

She looked disappointed but she nodded. "I understand Sasuke-kun" He smirked.

"Ah so you're finally calling me Sasuke-kun now" She blushed. "To be honest I never wanted you to call me that but hearing you call my name with the 'kun' added I like it. Most girls who call me that have loud annoying whiny voices, yours isn't like that…its' soothing and clam…I like it" He blushed as he looked at his fingers. She blushed.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun there is something that I have to tell you" He looked at her. "What is it?"

"N-Naruto-kun…he asked me to go out to the ramen bar with him" Sasuke looked at Hinata and frowned.

"What did you say?"

"I-I…said that I would go with him" She looked at Sasuke she could tell that he wasn't to happy either.

"I'm not mad at you Hinata, I could care less what you do it's the blockhead that I'm worried about" Hinata made an odd expression.

"N-Naruto-kun? Why are you worried about him?"

"I don't trust him around you. He's up to something for sure…but answer me this. Do you still like Naruto?" He waited for an answer but Hinata remained quiet with that blush on her face.

"Look you can tell me I won't get mad or anything besides I know what you feel for me is more than him I just want to know if you still like him even if it's just a little bit" Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"I see…listen Hinata when you go with him today watch him and tell me if you notice anything different about him" Hinata nodded.

"_I don't trust that guy. He never once paid her any attention now all of a sudden he invites Hinata to go out to eat with him. I think he's just jealous because he seen me kiss Hinata…he just wants everything that I have" _He smirked.

"Well go if you have to…" Hinata nodded as she stood up. As she was walking towards the door she stopped to turned around and look at Sasuke.

"I'll be back later tonight okay?"

"You don't have to Hinata…"

"No I want to…" She smiled as a blush appeared on her face. Sasuke blushed also but he quickly looked away from her.

"Fine come if you want" He snorted acted as if he didn't want her to come but in reality he wanted her to. He watched her as she walked out the door. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the Hyuuga girl was walking towards the ramen bar she saw Naruto sitting there waiting for her. She blushed as she approached him.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun" She blushed as she pointed her fingers together like she always does when she's nervous. He turned around with the ramen noodles still hanging from his mouth.

"Hi Hinata" He grinned as he soup up his ramen noodles. "Sit down…" He looked at the chair next to him. She slowly sat down as she looked at him.

"Are you hungry? I could buy you some miso or whatever it is that you want. Or do you want to go somewhere else?" He was asking her way too many questions at once.

"Ano…I'm not hungry" She smiled. He nodded.

"So Hinata…how have you been?"

"Good…" She replied.

"That's good. Are you and Neji getting along? If he's treating you wrong again you just tell me and I'll give him a good talking" He smirked. Hinata giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow up.

"S-Sasuke-kun said the same thing you just said a couple of months ago" She smiled. Naruto frowned and looked away from Hinata.

"Oh he did" He snorted. Hinata didn't really seem to catch the angry tone in his voice since she was thinking about how she is sitting next to Naruto alone.

"You and Sasuke are pretty close huh?" He asked. She nodded her head. "We've been friends ever since we were younger…but w-we are nothing more than friends" She blushed as she looked away from him. He looked at her as his eyes widened.

"So you two aren't dating?"

"Iie…just very good friends…he's my best friend actually"

"So…are you attracted to him" He asked. Hinata looked at the blonde as she began to wonder the real reason why Naruto brought her there.

"N-Naruto-kun why are you asking m-me all these questions about Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"No reason…I'm just wondering not only me but also Sakura-chan" Hinata then looked away from Naruto.

"_So that's why he brought me out here. Sakura is the one who probably told Naruto-kun to take me here and ask me questions about me relationship with Sasuke-kun" _She looked away from Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…did Sakura-san tell you to ask me those questions"

He grinned a goofy grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "No…why would she do something like that?" He lied as he smiled at Hinata. Hinata stood up and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to lie Naruto-kun…" Then she looked away from him. "You only brought me here because Sakura-san asked you…if…if she were to never ask you, you would have never even asked me to come here with you" He looked at her in shock that she didn't even stutter.

"…Hinata…"

"I have to go…" She started to walk away but Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Hinata…please don't leave" She looked at him in surprise. "…N-Naruto-kun?"

"It's true Sakura-chan did want me to ask you those questions but…I really did want to hang out with you today…so we can become better friends" She looked at him as she started blushing.

"Please stay with me…" He pleaded as he looked at her. She blushed and nodded. This had to be a dream come true. For the Naruto that she cared for so much and admire ask her to stay with him. Who was she kidding the guy still liked Sakura, there was no reason to get her hopes up.

"Come on…let's go to the Konoha Park" She nodded. As the two were walking she could feel Naruto hand brush against hers.

"Ah gomen Hinata" He apologize as he looked at her. Hinata of course blushed as she looked away from the blonde.

&&&&&&&&&

Naruto looked at Hinata as she looked around the park as he smiled. "It's really crowed here today" She thought out loud as she looked at all the couples holding hands and kids running around.

"Yeah…" He looked around the park and spotted Sakura from afar sitting by herself. "Ah there is Sakura-chan" Hinata straight her head up and looked at Naruto. The next thing she knew Naruto was yelling Sakura's name calling her over to them.

Sakura finally made her way towards Naruto and Hinata. She looked at Hinata for a few seconds with mixed emotions but she turned her head to look at Naruto.

"So Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

"Nothing…just thinking about things" She replied as she looked at Hinata who wasn't looking at neither one of them.

"Hey Sakura-chan…I was thinking maybe…when I'm done hanging out with Hinata…maybe you and I can go on a date" He smirked. Sakura frowned while Hinata looked at Naruto in shock.

Sakura hit Naruto in the head. "Never will I ever go out on a date with you Naruto-no-baka" She yelled. Naruto smiled.

"Aw come on Sakura-chan…besides it'll be really fun hanging out with a pretty girl like you…not boring like it is with dull weird Hinata" He said without realizing what he said. Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto in shock.

"You baka" Sakura frowned. Naruto quickly looked at Hinata who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no Hinata…I really didn't mean that. I was just talking, you're not boring at all" He smiled but Hinata ran away from both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura hit him across the head. "You baka why would you say mean things about Hinata-san and she's right there" She asked. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"My guess is that she's going straight to Sasuke" The voice said. Both Naruto and Sakura jumped as they turned around to see Shino standing there.

"Shino what the hell? Creeping up on us like that" Naruto frown pointing his finger at the bug user. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack at an early age" Naruto yelled out at the bug user as he sighed holding onto his chest while Sakura gazed over at Shino.

"Why do you think she would go to Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked as she looked at the boy with the shades on.

"Because Sasuke and Hinata have a special bond together, even though Hinata is my teammate she'll always tell him things before she'll tell Kiba and I. The same for Sasuke he trusts Hinata and would probably sacrifice his life to save her" Both Sakura and Naruto looked at Shino in shock.

"When Sasuke's family was killed by his brother he had no one by his side but Hinata, who was there for him and she still is. The same for Hinata when she goes through her problems with her father he has always been there for her. That's why Sasuke and Hinata trust each other…the both of them are complete opposites but sometimes the saying is complete opposites always seem to attract" He stated.

"What's that suppose to mean" Naruto asked as he slightly frowned. "It means whatever you think it means…but most likely it means what you are thinking"

"So you're saying Sasuke-kun likes Hinata?" Sakura asked in a sad tone.

"Let's just say Sasuke has a soft spot for her. And if you paid attention to the way he acts around her…you may find your answer" And with that Shino walked away. Both Naruto and Sakura stood there thinking about Shino's words.

"_Could it be true? Could Sasuke really like Hinata? But he said he didn't and that he only thought of her like a friend. I wonder what he'll say if I asked him again? Wait forget that what about Hinata? I really hurt her feelings…she probably hates me right now" _The blonde sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He said that?" He raven haired ninja asked. Hinata nodded her head as the tears continued flowing her cheeks.

"You can't get so sad Hinata. You are so sensitive" He stated in a calm tone even though he was angry like hell at Naruto for saying such things like that about her when she was around.

"Did he say he was sorry?"

"Y-Yes…" She sobbed.

"Well then…"

"I-It's j-j-just…t-that…he likes Sakura-san…I'll never be a pretty as her" Sasuke frowned as he glared at her. "Shut-up" Hinata stopped crying as she looked at him.

"Just shut-up and stop talking" He frowned. His glare was really starting to scare her, it was so intense. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"I'm just about sick and tired hearing you bringing yourself down all the time. You're always saying things like that; why you're not as pretty as Sakura, or smart as her, stop comparing yourself to her. You are pretty, smart, strong, and all the above if you can't see that then you are really stupid. If Naruto can't see that than he is also a idiot. Now from here on out I don't ever hear you talk down on yourself, is that understood" He frowned as he looked at her. Hinata nodded. He then smiled.

"You're not mad at me for yelling at you are you?" He asked as he looked away from her. She smiled but she looked tired most likely from all the crying.

"I'm not mad at you at all Sasuke-kun" He smirked as he watched her try to keep her eyes open. "Your tired…go home and rest" He demanded. She shook her head.

"I'm not tired I'm fine…besides I want to stay here with you"

"Hinata…you always want to stay with me…this time I want you to go home and rest"

"Iie Sasuke-kun…I want to stay with you…I don't want to leave and then come back to found out that you left" She whispered the last part. He looked at her in shock.

"…Hinata is that what you think" He raised his hand to caress her face. "I told you I won't leave you…stay if you want…I don't mind" She smiled as she looked at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As the hours went on it was now night and Hinata had lost track of time and was now asleep on the chair sitting next to Sasuke's bedside while Sasuke continued waking up because Hinata continued moving in the chair and it was annoying because it keep making noises each time she moved.

He frowned as he sat up, he got up from the bed and picked her up and laid her on his hospital bed. He put her under his coverers as he got back into his bed but only got under the blanket.

He watched her as she was sleeping as he smiled to himself. "You're so beautiful Hinata-chan" He whispered. He looked at her peaceful expression change into a sad one as tears came out her eyes in her sleep. He looked at her in a concerned way.

"Sasuke-kun…don't leave me…please"

He looked at her as he wiped away her tears with his fingers. _"I won't ever leave you Hinata, I'll always be by your side and your side only, I'll protect you from anything…you are very precious to me like a jewel and I'll always be there for you no matter what" _ He placed his arm around Hinata and pulled her in closer towards him as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Hinata" He whispered as a smile appeared on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be here soon. Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hinata awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She noticed that it felt as if someone was holding her. She looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"W-What-how did I get here?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I placed you there…you looked uncomfortable in that chair and you kept moving it was annoying so I placed you beside me" He smirked. "Don't worry I didn't try anything…I just kissed your forehead" He said so plainly.

Hinata smiled. "I know you wouldn't try anything Sasuke-kun"

"Hinata there's something that I-"

"Sasuke-kun how are-"Sakura stopped in the mid of her sentence when she saw Sasuke and Hinata sharing a bed together. Sasuke and Hinata froze as they looked at Sakura. Sakura quickly closed the door and then reopened it to see Sasuke laying down reading a magazine.

"Ah Sakura it's you…why did you leave out like that?" He asked as eyes never left the magazine.

"I um…thought I saw Hinata-san in here" She said.

"Hinata? I haven't seen her since yesterday" He stated. Sakura nodded as she looked around his room and then she noticed another flower in a vase.

"It's from one of the nurses" he stated Sakura weakly smiled. "…oh…" Is all she said. "So the doctors said you can leave two days from now, ne?"

He nodded his head as he looked at the vase a noticed that it was shaking. Sakura didn't seem to notice it because she was looking at Sasuke.

"Listen Hina-I mean Sakura" Sakura noticed his little mistake he just made but made no comment on it as she made a sad expression. "I'm still really tired…so…" He trailed off hoping Sakura would get it. She nodded.

"Hai Sasuke-kun…I understand I'll come back later when you not as tired and then maybe we could talk" He nodded even though he didn't want to.

He watched as Sakura left the room. "Okay Hinata…" Hinata transformed back into herself.

"I'm so tired…"

"You looked tired…why don't you lay back down" He said. Hinata blushed as she shook her head. "I better go home…"

"Hinata you can barely keep your eyes open how are you going to even walk home in that condition? And your father probably knows that you were out all last night and will ask you where you were. So just stay here with me until-"

"I'll be fine" She said in a tired tone. She smiled weakly at him as she walked towards the door. She was tired but she didn't know why she was so tired. When she opened the door there stood Naruto. Naruto looked at her and noticed that she had the same clothes on as the day before.

"_Did Hinata stay the night here with Sasuke?" _ He wondered as he looked at her tired face.

She didn't even get a chance to greet him or anything because she passed out on him. Sasuke bolted up as he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at the young Hyuuga girl head on his chest. Sasuke looked at Hinata and then Naruto as he frowned and looked away from them.

"Naruto, you do know where the Hyuuga manor is right?" He asked as he frowned. Naruto looked at Sasuke in a confused way as he nodded.

"Take Hinata home for me" He murmured. Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. "S-Sasuke…?"

"Hinata can't even stand up straight because she's so tired, I would do it myself but as you see I can't" He stated still not looking at Naruto.

"B-But Hinata probably doesn't even want-"

"Look I know what you said to her" Naruto eyes widened. _"So Shino was right Hinata did tell Sasuke…" _ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Hinata won't be mad at you trust me…she may still be a little hurt by your words but she could never get mad at you" The frown on Sasuke's face seemed to deepened. This didn't pass Naruto but he didn't know why Sasuke seemed so mad.

"Besides…Hinata would probably rather have you take her home anyway"

"What…?"

"Now go and take her home…and don't take her to the front door take her to her bedroom window"

"How am I supposed to know which one is her bedroom?" Naruto shouted then he lowered his voice realizing that for one he was in a hospital and second Hinata was sleep.

"Her bedroom is the one with the window opened"

Naruto sighed. "Great that tells me a lot what if there are other windows opened?" He asked.

"There won't be…she's the only one that leaves her window opened like that" Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke. "Whatever…I'll take her" Naruto stated as he turned around while holding Hinata so she wouldn't fall as he placed her on his back.

"And Naruto…" Naruto turned around with a frown still on his face but it soon disappeared when he looked at Sasuke's expression.

"…If anything…ever happened…to me…could you…never mind forget I ever said anything" He frowned. Naruto looked at Sasuke and wondered what he was going to say. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a few more seconds as he walked out his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"_That was weird; I wonder what he was going to tell me?" _ He thought as carried Hinata. He soon heard a giggles come out her mouth as he looked to the side to see Hinata's face, well just a little bit of her face.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered in her sleep. _"She's dreaming about me" _He thought to himself. "You're so cute Naruto-kun" She soon blushed in her sleep. Naruto stopped walking as he started blushing.

"_Did she just say I'm cute…in her sleep?" _ He felt Hinata squeeze him a little. A small smile appeared on his face as he continued walking. He soon finally came to Hinata's manor and found the room with the one window opened as he jumped inside the window.

He looked around her room for a split second before he placed her down on her bed. "It smells like vanilla in here" He thought out loud. As soon as he placed her down she woke up and looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what are you d-doing in my room?" She asked as she looked at him in a startled way. "I brought you home…because Sasuke asked me…you were too tired to even stand up so I brought you back" He explained. She nodded.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" She blushed as she looked away from him. He looked at her and cupped her face in his hand. Hinata did a triple blush when he started did this.

"N-Naruto-kun…?" She asked in a questioning tone. He looked at every inch of her face and then into her eyes.

"I've never notice it before…but you very pretty Hinata" He stated as he looked at her. Before Hinata could say anything in responds her father came in and looked at Naruto who was sitting on Hinata's bed with his hand on her face, while Hinata was sitting up on her forearms looking at Naruto. Haishi frowned at the sight.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at the situation and shook her head.

"Ah father its not-"

"And why do you have on the same clothes as yesterday?" He asked in an angry tone. Naruto looked at Haishi and then Hinata. He could see the embarrassed look on her face.

"I-I was…visiting-"

"Uchiha Sasuke? I thought I told you to stay away from him years ago and you still defy me" He glared at his daughter. That's true, Hinata is actually not allowed to see Sasuke ever since the incident with his family but Hinata still remains friends with him. Sasuke knows her father doesn't want her around him but he doesn't care as for Neji he knows that Hinata still hangs around Sasuke but he doesn't say anything.

She was on the verge on tears. Her father wouldn't let her talk and the worst part was Naruto was here and it embarrassed her to see him listening to her father yell at her. Haishi looked at Naruto with disgust.

"And what is that vile creature doing in your room" Hinata and Naruto looked at Haishi in shock. Hinata however didn't know why her father said that about Naruto but Naruto did. She watched Naruto go through three different facial expression in five seconds; shocked, hurt and then angry.

"What did you just call me?" He hissed as he looked at Haishi.

"I do not want any daughter of mine hanging around the nine tails" He glared at Naruto.

"N-Nine Tails?" Hinata repeated as she looked at Naruto who looked away from Hinata.

"Y-You mean…-"

"The same **thing** that attack our village twelve years ago is inside this boy…this boy is a monster and-"

"STOP IT" Hinata yelled causing both Naruto and Haishi to look at her. "Don't call Naruto-kun such horrible things…he is not a monster. Naruto-kun is a good person just because the nine tails is inside him does not make him the monster. Naruto-kun doesn't go around attacking people…he is completely different…he is kind hearted and a good friend…so please Otou-san do not call him a monster because Naruto-kun is not a monster….Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun not the nine tails himself" She said and all without stuttering. Haishi frowned as he looked at Hinata; but he was very shocked since he never seen Hinata like that before but he didn't show it on his face.

"Tch…I still want him out my house" He frowned as he left Hinata's room. When he left Hinata looked at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun are you okay? Please don't let my father's words get to you" She pleaded.

"Why…would you say something like that Hinata? Are you still willing to be my friend even if I have this…this thing inside me?"

"O-Of course…I don't care about that. You are my friend I wouldn't stop being your friend because of that, what kind of friend would that make me?" She smiled as she looked at him. His hair shadowed over his eyes as tears came out his eyes.

"…Hinata…thank you" A smile appeared on his face. But then he did the unexpected as he leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at Naruto; his eyes were closed though. He pulled back as he looked at Hinata.

"Gomen nasai…Hinata" He smiled as he looked at her. She shook her head as she blushed. He walked towards her window and looked back at her.

"Oh please don't tell Sasuke or anyone about what you heard here…because they don't know about…the nine tails only you and Iruka-sensei along with the Hokage and maybe a few of the adults but none of you as in the rookie nine know about it" She nodded. He smiled at her.

"Again sorry about the kiss" He blushed. She still wouldn't say anything but Naruto could see the blush on her face.

"See ya…" She watched as he jumped out the window. She laid down as she touched her lips. "N-Naruto-kun…kissed me" She blushed as she giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&

She had a huge grin on her face that whole day, so wide her cheeks were making others hurt as they look at her.

Kiba looked at Hinata while they were in the training grounds. "What's with the smile Hinata?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing…" She blushed.

"It has to be something…I haven't seen you this happy since…well actually I never seen you this happy" He pointed out. "It's nothing…Kiba-kun stop worrying" She blushed. He gave her an odd look before dismissing it seeing that Hinata wasn't going to tell him anything.

"_She's probably tell Sasuke I know she will…and when she does I'm going to force it out of him" _He grinned as he and Hinata continued training.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun…when you come out from the hospital do you want to hang out" The pink haired girl asked as she looked at Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…" He just said that to maybe shut her up for awhile. She kept asking him that same question everyday and it was annoying. He had already had plans for what he was going to when he gets out but he hasn't told anyone yet. He was planning on leaving once again. That's right he was going to try to leave again only this time he wasn't going to try to leave during the day like the time before he was going to leave in the middle of the night.

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Hinata or if he was even going to tell her at all. So many things were on his mind right now, one he knew as soon as he comes out the hospital Sakura and Naruto are going to cling to him especially Naruto who will most likely watch his every move, ANBU will also be watching him; after all they were in his room before, second he didn't know if he should tell Hinata that he was leaving or not.

He knows that if he leaves she'll be heart broken but he wants to become stronger and he can't do that by staying in Konoha. He let out a frustrated sigh causing Sakura to look at him.

"What" He asked in an annoyed tone. Sakura looked away and shook her head. Sasuke looked at the clock. _"It's 3:15…Hinata comes around this time. She should be here any moment now. I wish she'll hurry up" _He frowned.

And as on cue Hinata opens the door and peaks inside. Sasuke looked at her expression, she had a blush on her face but she looked nervous, anxious, and happy all at the same time.

"H-Hi S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata eyes roamed the room as she looked at Sakura. "Ah S-Sakura-san…I didn't know-ano I'll just come back later"

"No you don't have to leave…Hinata" She said as she looked at her weakly smiling. Sasuke looked at the pink head girl. He could tell that she was jealous at the moment.

"No-No spend time with Sasuke-kun…I'll come back later" She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Ja Sasuke-kun" She left out the room before Sasuke could even protest. He frowned. _"Why couldn't she stay and Sakura could have left" _He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura listen…I'm about to take a shower okay?" She nodded. "I'll be waiting right here until you get back okay" She blushed as she smiled. He shook his head. "No…I don't want you in here while I'm in there…why don't you come back in about two hours or so from now…okay" He asked her as he looked at her. She blushed.

"H-Hai…two hours from now" She blushed as she walked towards the door. He got up from his bed and walked towards his bathroom to take his shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Half an hour passed and Sasuke came out the bathroom to see Hinata sitting in the chair. _"What's up with her, she's fiddling with her fingers, her legs are all jittery…what's all this about" _

"Hinata…?" He called her. He watched as she slowly turned around. She was biting her lip to keep her from smiling from what it looked like to him. He walked towards her and sat down on his bed in front of her.

"Tell me…" He demanded as he looked at her with a straight face. She grinned which shocked him because out of all the years he's been friends with her she has not once grinned…well not like this of course this was more like a Naruto grin.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he raised one eye brow.

"I'm fine…so when are you getting out? Tomorrow?" She asked as she looked at him. He shook his head. "Answer my question first Hinata…tell me why are you so happy?" He demanded ignoring her questions.

"Okay…I'll tell you…N-Naruto-kun…he…today…" She couldn't even talk because she started turning red and she started giggling. Sasuke gave her an odd look. He has never since Hinata like this before; it was like she was a whole new person.

"Naruto did what?" He asked dryly.

"He kissed me" She blurted out as she covered her mouth as she looked at Sasuke in a nervous way. His eyes widened as he looked at her then he frowned. _"She wasn't even this happy when I kissed her. What is it with Naruto? Why does he have that affect on Hinata? Why can't I have that affect on her and make her giggle and smile like that" _He frowned as he looked away from her.

"S-Sasuke-kun…are you mad?" She asked as she looked away from him. She didn't know why but she felt guilty. He looked at her in a surprised way at first but then he straightens his expression.

"Why would I be mad? Like I said before we aren't dating and it doesn't matter to me what you do with the dobe…besides would you get mad if I kissed Sakura?" He asked as he looked at her.

"_Sasuke-kun kiss Sakura-san? No that would never happen…but what if it did? I don't even want tot think about it" _She quickly changed the topic. "So Sasuke-kun…what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Answer my question Hinata…how would you feel if I kissed Sakura?" He asked once more. "I don't know…I don't really care" She replied while not looking at him.

"Look at me and tell me that" He smirked.

"Why…it doesn't matter" She whispered.

"Yes it does"

"Are you planning on kissing her?"

"Maybe…" He joked but in Hinata's ears in didn't sound like he was joking.

"Look at me and tell me would you be mad?" 

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Why did you ask me if I was mad about the baka kissing you?" He asked.

"Because you looked mad"

"No I didn't" He replied curtly.

"Yes you did I saw you expression" She said as she then looked at him.

"That doesn't mean I as mad, I could have been thinking about something" He frowned. Hinata looked at him.

"But you-"

"But nothing Hinata…I wasn't angry. I don't care about you kissing Naruto or him kissing you. Now tell me how would you feel about me kissing Sakura?" He pressed the topic. Hinata frowned.

"This is so stupid…your acting like a five year old Sasuke" She scolded him. He looked at her in shock. She has never yelled at him before nor has he ever seen her like this angry before.

He grabbed her chin as he leaned forwards and gave her a quick peck on the lips as he pressed his forehead on hers as he looked at her. "You're so cute when you're angry" He smiled as he looked at her blushing face.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"You know I was only teasing you…" He smirked. She pouted as she looked at him. "T-That wasn't funny Sasuke-kun…" She was quiet for a few seconds before she started talking. "B-But…I-I would be…hurt if you…did kiss h-her" She admitted as she narrowed her eyes looking away from him.

"Well you don't have to worry…I would never kiss Sakura…even though you are not my girlfriend…you're the only girl I want to kiss" He stated as he looked at her. He wasn't embarrassed by what he said to her because he's been around her for so long it's easy for him to tell her whatever it is he is thinking whether it's good or bad, embarrassing or sad he could tell her anything.

"So why did Naruto kiss you? Did you let him? Did you kiss him back?" He asked as he still had his forehead pressed to hers.

"I d-did let him kiss me…b-but I didn't kiss him back because I was taken back by the kiss" She said ignoring the other question. _"Naruto told me not to tell anyone about him having the nine tails inside of him and that includes Sasuke-kun…I tell him almost everything but this one I will not tell" _

Sasuke leaned back as he looked at her. "I-I think you like kissing me Sasuke-kun" She smirked as she looked at him in a playful way. He smirked. "Yeah…I guess I do" He said as he caressed her check with his thumb. As he was doing this the nurse walked in.

"Ah Sasuke-kun I have good news" Sasuke quickly put his hand away from Hinata's face and wiped the smile off his face while Hinata just looked at the nurse.

"What good news?"

"You get to go home today" She smiled as did Hinata.

"That's wonderful Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she looked at his now stoic face. Hinata pouted at Sasuke's expression. She didn't know why but he always acts like that around other people, his teammates, sensei and etc; he acts as if he is angry all the time with the scowl and everything but when he is alone with Hinata he is a whole new person…well sometimes. He acts kind when he is alone with her, he grins a lot and smiles, he might even attempted to tell a joke just to make her smile or laugh. She smiled at the thought as she looked at him.

He looked at Hinata and gave her a small smile before turning back over at looking at the nurse. "So I can leave now?" He asked.

"Hai…you can leave now" She smiled as she bowed before walking out the room. Hinata turned to looked at him.

"So…what do you wanna do" She asked.

"Nothing…I guess-"

"SASUKE-TEME"

"Quiet you idiot" Kiba hit him across the head.

"OW"

Hinata looked up to see Kiba and Naruto standing by the doorway. "Kiba-kun w-what are you doing here"

"I came to get you"

"Why?" She asked.

"Neji told me to tell you to meet him at the Konoha Park. Something about ano…well I forget he'll tell you anyway" Everyone in the room sighed. Hinata nodded. She looked back at Sasuke. "I'll see you later" He nodded.

"Ano Hinata let me walk with you until you meet up with Neji" Naruto blushed as he looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded as she slightly looked back at Sasuke who was frowning at Naruto. She smirked. _"And I thought he was mad at something else" _She smiled as she walked out the door with Naruto.

Kiba looked at Sasuke and smirked. "Alright spill it what happened with Hinata today? Why was she grinning and acting all happy?" He asked. Sasuke frowned.

"You're annoying and besides didn't she tell you. You're like her best friend?"

"Yeah more like a brother to her but it's different with you"

"Different how?"

"I know you are best friends with Hinata and so are Shino and I but you…you're friendship with Hinata is different than ours…and if you can't see how then I'd have to say you aren't as smart as I thought you were" He grinned.

"…Baka…" Sasuke mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Hinata do you maybe want to…go to the movies with me?" He asked bashfully as he looked at her. Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes. _"Go to the movies with Naruto-kun? Is this for real?" _ She thought as she blushed.

"Not like a date or anything…just as friends" He whispered as he looked away from her. Hinata's expression dropped as she nodded.

"Right…just as friends" She weakly smiled. She looked up as she looked at Naruto who wasn't looking at her. "Well there is Neji-niisan…thank you for walking here Naruto-kun" She bowed as she smiled.

"Aw no need to thank me Hinata" He grinned that foxy grin of his. She blushed as she looked at him. Just as Hinata was walking up to Neji Naruto stopped her.

"Ah Hinata I didn't tell you want time we could go to movies" Hinata stopped and turned around. "How about we meet here later today about…um 7 o'clock?" He asked. She nodded. He didn't want to pick her up from her house not after what happened the other day with him and her father. He watched as Hinata walked towards Neji as he turned around to walk away.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata walked towards Neji but as she was walking towards him she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Neji looked at his little cousin and sighed. "You're so clumsy Hinata-sama" He sighed. He extended his hand so she could get up. She took his hand and thanked him.

"Neji-niisan what is this all about? What is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Hinata-sama…you're father he chose Hanabi as his successor today" Hinata looked at Neji in shock as she lowered her head.

"……." She remained quiet while not looking at him.

"I just so happen to hear him talk with some of the elder Hyuuga clan members and he…" He looked at Hinata and narrowed his eyes. "Do you want me to tell you what I heard?" She nodded her head.

"He…he said that Hanabi was a better choice and that you have improved a little bit when it comes to your strength but not strong enough. He said that Hanabi was the much better choice and that he would have chosen her anyway" He paused and just as he was about to continue Hinata cut him off.

"Thank you for telling me Niisan…" She stated still not looking at him. He sighed as he looked at her.

"Hinata-sama surely you can't be that upset by this…I mean…he sort of is right Hanabi is the stronger one between you two and she-"

"_**I said thank you for telling me…I don't want to hear anything thing else about it**_" She yelled at him causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"Gomen nasai Neji-niisan…I'm not angry with you…I-I just I'm…" tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"I have to go" She whispered as she turned around and walked away. Neji looked at Hinata as he narrowed his eyes in concern.

"…Hinata-sama…"

&&&&&&&&&

"Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy that you're out the hospital" Sakura smiled as she looked at the raven haired ninja walking beside her. He said nothing as he continued walking with her.

"So Sasuke-kun what did you want to-"

"You know I heard you" She looked at him.

"I heard you…talking to me when I was in the hospital" She stopped walking as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You heard m-me?" She said as her voice cracked. He nodded as he looked at her with a blank expression.

"I could hear you in my sleep…I wasn't awake but somehow I heard you're voice"

**Flashback **

"**Hi Sasuke-kun. How are you doing today?" Sakura smiled at the question she just asked him. "Well I'm fine…I'm thinking about buying you another flower and so is Ino…that pig" She murmured. **

"**Sasuke-kun do you want to know when I started liking you?" She asked as she blushed. "I'll tell you…it all started when I was about eight years old that day when I tripped and fell and I hurt my knee. I was crying and then you came you asked me what was wrong and I showed you my knee. You told me to stay right where I was and that you'd be right back" She smiled. **

"**When you came back you had ointment and a band-aid for my knee…and you told me that everything would be okay and not to cry anymore because you can fix it for me" She blushed as she let out a giggle. **

"**Do you remember that Sasuke-kun? Well that's when I first started to like you, but after that you never seem to never notice me anymore like I wasn't even there or you just forgot who I was. I told Ino that I liked you and she told me that she liked you as well…that's when we stopped being friends, Ino and I. It became like a competition on who will end up with Sasuke-kun" She weakly smiled as she continued her story. **

"**After a while it was heard that you like girls with long hair…so Ino and I both grew out hair long. I thought maybe if I grew my hair longer that you'll notice me…but you never did. And then the day came for us to be put into teams and I was picked to be on your team I was so happy. I thought to myself 'This is my chance, my chance to get him to notice me" She looked at the raven haired ninja sleeping as she continued. **

"**But when you told me that day…that you thought I was annoying…it really hurt me and I realized that you were no longer that same Sasuke-kun that helped me that day…you changed over that years but I still didn't want to give up you and I still don't"**

"**Sasuke-kun I care for you more than anything and…I just wish that you could like me that way I like you…"**

**End of Flashback **

"I heard everything" He stated. She blushed as she looked away from him.

"And for the record I never said I liked girls with long hair" She looked at him in shock. "Whoever said that must have been a long haired girl talking to a short haired girl…that was really stupid of both you and Ino to grow your hair long just because you heard a dumb rumor that I like girls with long hair" He scoffed as he looked at her.

"H-Hai I know…but neither Ino or I have long hair anymore…we both cut our hair" She took as long pause. "But not because we don't like you anymore…"

"I figured that much out myself" He said. "Sasuke-kun what kind of girls do you like?" She asked slowly as if she wasn't too sure about asking him that question.

He was quiet for a while not knowing if he such answer her question but decided to answer it. "I like girls…who are the complete opposite of me…kind, generous, shy but not too shy, but I also like strong girls, girls who speak up for them selves and not rely of others to always speak for them, girls who don't talk me to death, girls who aren't afraid to get mad at me" He stated knowing most of his fans girls would probably die before yelling at him. "And I also like girls who can be there for me when I need them" He stated. He knows Hinata isn't one of those that he mention which was speaking up for herself. He has always been the one that takes up for her and he hates that, he wants to see her one day take up for herself mainly when it comes to her father.

"I see…" Sakura said as she looked away from him while blushing. As Sasuke looked away from Sakura he saw Hinata walking but she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Sakura…there's something that just came up I have to go" He said as he never once took his eyes off of Hinata. Sakura looked at Sasuke and then to where he was looking. She sighed as she looked away from him.

"Do you like her?" She asked.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Hinata?"

"No…she's just a friend. I thought I told you that before" He asked. She looked away from Sasuke. "Look I have to see if she's okay…" He left Sakura standing alone.

&&&&&&&&&

"Hinata….Hinata are you okay" He called out as he stopped about a foot away from her.

"Hai I'm fine…" She smiled. But her smiled wasn't convincing him.

"Tell me Hinata" He demanded.

"It's nothing…my father just made Hanabi-chan the successor that's all. I'm fine…" She smiled once again.

"Oh…Hanabi…"

"Yeah…oh I'm going to the movies today with Naruto-kun" She blushed changing the topic quickly. "W-What?"

"I'm going to the movies with Naruto-kun" She repeated.

"I heard you, I just wanted to see if I heard right" He thought about Hinata and Naruto. The thought of the two wanted to make him mad but he couldn't get angry. He was a little jealous but he knew Hinata still liked Naruto even if she was in love with him. He decided to not to make a big deal out of it and let Hinata have her fun with Naruto.

"_Besides Hinata is mines either way. The dobe can take her anywhere he wants but Hinata will never be his" _He thought as he looked at Hinata. He looked at her and smirked. "So what are you going to go see?" He asked.

"Well…I want to go see Nightmares but I'm not sure yet"

"Nightmares? I thought you wanted to see that with me?" He joked as he looked at her.

"Oh well… we can go see it together"

"No-No I was only kidding go see it with the dobe. I don't care…besides I'll be to busy to see a movie anytime soon" She nodded.

"Well until it's time for me to go to the movies you want to hang out" She smiled as she looked away from him. He smirked as he grabbed her hand. 

"Of course" Doing this out in public caused a lot of people to stare at them. They were starting to get attention from mostly his little fan club. Hinata tried to ignore the girls while Sasuke acted as only he and Hinata were the only ones out on the street.

"You know Hinata there has been something that I've been meaning to tell you but I don't know how" He whispered as he stopped walking so he could look at her.

"Yes…what is it Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she looked at him while smiling cheerfully.

"I-I…I want to restore my clan someday" He said.

"I know you told me that once before Sasuke-kun" She smiled.

"Oh…yeah…" He sighed. He knew he told her that once before, what he really wanted to tell her was that he was planning on leaving tomorrow but he couldn't get it to come out when he looked at her smiling face.

"Do you know who you want to help you restore you're clan?" She asked.

"No…I will in the future. I'm not thinking about it now…when I do I'll tell you" He smiled. She nodded. "I'll t-tell you if she's good enough" She joked as she smiled in a playful way. He smirked.

"Yeah…" He agreed with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was the fourth chapter. Chapter Five will be here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As the two were walking hand and hand a lot of people seemed to be staring at the two but they weren't paying them any attention. "So did you hang out with Sakura-san today?" Hinata asked as she looked at the ninja. He nodded.

"Did you have fun?" She smiled.

He looked at Hinata and frowned. "It was okay. What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing…it's just Sakura-san she likes you so much…" She whispered.

"I don't like her…if anything she's like a sister to me" He told her. She looked at him and nodded. "I can tell that. It's like with me and Kiba-kun and Shino-kun they are like my brothers…that's the kind of relation we have with each other" She smiled.

"What about us? Would you place our relationship in that category?" He asked thinking back to Kiba words. Sasuke wanted to know what Hinata thought of they're friendship.

"What do you mean? Like do I think of you like a brother?" He nodded. She blushed before talking as she turned away from him.

"Well I said that…I love you Sasuke-kun…b-but it's not like a brother-sister type love like Neji-niisan and I…its different" She blushed. Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at her. Her whole back was facing him now; she was really bashful at the moment. He hugged her from behind as he placed his face on her cheek.

"S-Sasuke-kun…!" She said in a startled tone.

"No one is watching…don't be so bashful Hina" She blushed. He kissed her cheek as he let her go. "I have to go…Sayonara" He whispered as he turned his head. Hinata gave him a confused expression. Why was he acting so different?

"Have fun with Naruto" He said still not turning around to meet her face.

"H-Hai…I will" He started walking but he turned back around a kissed Hinata. He shocked and stunned her. She wasn't expecting him to kiss her especially like this. This kiss was like a husband would give his wife; it was and felt like a very intimate kiss. She slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. When they parted he looked at her with a blank expression as he caressed her cheek.

"I love you Hinata and I want you to always remember that" She nodded as she looked at him. She didn't know why but she was starting to get teary eyed. His thumb wiped her eyes.

"Don't cry there is no reason for you to cry" He told her as he smiled at her. She smiled as a slight blush came across her cheeks.

He was doing this because he was going to leave to going to Orochimaru the next day and he wasn't going to see her because he was going to try to avoid everyone tomorrow including Hinata. So that meant no hanging around Sakura, no annoying Naruto begging him to go to the ramen bar with him, and no Hinata all day tomorrow. He was planning on staying in his home not his apartment but the Uchiha manor all day until its dark.

"Come on I'm going to take you to this place that I sometimes go to when I want to be alone" She looked at him and nodded her head. "Where is that?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get there" He smirked as he looked at her. He grabbed her hand as he pulled her close towards him. She blushed as she looked at up at him, but she noticed something different about him…it was the look in his eyes; he looked like he was guilty of something. Her eyes narrowed in concern. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek as the two were walking.

He gave her an odd stare as he looked at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Is everything alright Sasuke-kun? I mean you look like-"

"I'm fine don't worry about me." He smiled at her. Seeing him smile like this make her feel a little bit better.

&&&&&&&&&&&

They both finally made it to the area Sasuke was trying to take her to. It was surrounded by trees with butterflies flying around, with a waterfall with a rainbow showing, while the water had flower blossoms petals flowing on top of the water and the air here smell like pretty flowers. Hinata looked around in amazement as she looked back at Sasuke.

"This is so beautiful Sasuke-kun and you come here?" She asked looking around. He nodded. "I like…um places like this…it's quiet and peaceful" He mumbled as he looked away from her. She smiled.

"I loved it here…" He pulled her arm leading her closer towards the water. She gasped at what she saw as she looked at him in a speechless way. There was a blanket laid out with a panic basket with food inside.

"Sasuke-kun you did all of this?" She asked while blushing. He nodded.

"All for me?"

He walked closer towards her as he grabbed her chin pulling her in for a kiss. "I did this all for you…my Hina" He smiled as he blushed. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe that Sasuke, the same Sasuke she grew up with, the same unromantic stoic Uchiha did this all for her.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked seeing that she was quiet all of a sudden. She snapped out of her trance as she nodded.

"I'm fine…I'm just so speechless. I still can't believe that you did all of this…for me. It's so romantic" She jumped on him swinging her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Sasuke-kun" She said happily as she grinned rubbing her cheek against his. He blushed as he slowly hugged her back.

"I-I love you too Hinata…I love you too" He said as he held her tight. But as he was hugging her unknown to him and Hinata Naruto was watching them both.

"You teme I thought you didn't like Hinata" He hissed as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke quickly let go of Hinata startled that someone had saw him with Hinata not like he was ashamed of her more of letting people see his soft side was more like it. When he turned around to face the blonde he looked really pissed like he was going to kill Sasuke.

"And you Hinata…I thought that Sasuke was just your friend and nothing more" He frowned as he looked at her. Hinata was taking back that Naruto was using this tone with her.

"What were to doing spying on us anyway?" Sasuke said in a not so clam voice. Naruto ignored the question. "I thought that…you liked me Hinata" He asked while looking at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him as did Sasuke's.

"_How did Naruto-kun know that I like him?" _ She thought as she looked at him. "H-How…d-did you k-know?" She stuttered as she looked at him.

"I always knew but that doesn't mean that I like you. I like Sakura-chan and I always will. She's prettier than you, smarter than you, and better I mean what guy would be dumb enough not to like someone like-" Before Naruto could even finish his sentence Sasuke punched Naruto in the mouth.

"Well I must be dumb because I don't like Sakura…I like Hinata and don't you ever talk about her like that again or I'll kill you" He hissed activating his Sharingan. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a stunned expression.

Hinata had ready had tears in her eyes and ran away from both Sasuke and Naruto. Both boys had noticed it but neither chased after her well Sasuke was but not just yet.

"You baka Hinata likes you and you just hurt her feelings"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in guilt. "I don't care what I did" He frowned.

"Well I do, Hinata is my friend, she my best friend and I don't like anyone talking about her. Hinata is one of the only girls in this whole village that acknowledged you and liked you but you're so wrapped up in Sakura who doesn't even like you. Hinata isn't my girlfriend or anything but I would be lucky to date someone like that…you could have been lucky enough but all you care about is that dumb Sakura" Naruto listened to Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"You know I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this because it wouldn't get through to that head of yours anyways" Sasuke walked away to go find Hinata.

Naruto stood there taking in what just happened. He knew he hurt Hinata's feelings but he was so jealous that he heard Hinata tell Sasuke that she loved him and it hurt him even more to see that they kissed once again. He lied to Hinata he said that he didn't like her but he does.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke finally caught up with Hinata as he looked at her from a few feet away. She was standing there with her back facing him. He knew that she was crying, he sighed as he walked towards her.

"Hinata…don't let Naruto get to you. He didn't mean it…I know he didn't"

"Yes he did Sasuke-kun…he hates me"

"No he doesn't Hinata geez just listen to yourself. Why would he hate you? He doesn't…look I don't know why he lied but he did he didn't mean a thing what he said but it pissed me off that he did say it" He frowned as he looked away from her.

She walked closer towards him closing the gap between them as she hugged him. "Always stay with me Sasuke-kun" She whispered as she held him tight. He narrowed his eyes. "Hinata…there…there is something I want to ask you"

"What is it?" He took a deep intake of breath. "Hinata…I'm leaving again" He whispered. She quickly let him go. "B-But you-"

"I know I know…but I want you to come with me" She stared at him blankly.

"N-Nani…say that again?"

"I want you to come with me. You don't want to leave me and I don't want to leave you…so come with me"

"B-But…where are you going? Why are you leaving? If I leave with you I'll become a missing nin and so will you. What about my family and Kiba-kun and Shino-kun? Will we ever come back" She was asking him way too many questions at once but he was going to answer them all.

"I'm going to train…"

"Train but you can train here, in Konoha" He shook his head.

"I want to become stronger than what I am and I can't do that by staying here in Konoha…I need to leave. You are right we will become missing nin's but if we were ever found I'll tell them that I kidnapped you and held you against your will that way you won't get punished, like I would. Now as for your family they won't care Hinata you and I both know that. Your father could care less if you were dead or alive" He stated bluntly also not mentioning that it was Orochimaru that he was going to get train by.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" 

"What? It's the truth, you and I both know it. He doesn't care and it would be a miracle if he ever did…it's always been me that was by your side and just recently Neji started back talking to you…but that doesn't matter"

"I-It does matter…he'll be worried about me"

"Yeah…but let him worry it'll teach him for being mean to you all those times and trying to kill you…he'll feel bad, now Kiba and Shino…I don't know all I can say is make new friends…" He mumbled. She remained quiet.

"Now…for that last question…we won't be coming back" He stated as he looked at her. She gasped as she looked at him. "Hinata please come with me…I really want to leave this village and I'm not going to leave without you by my side" He said while looking her in the eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun d-do you really want me to come?" She asked. He nodded his head as he looked at her.

"W-Well…I guess…I'll stay by your side" She looked to the ground blushing. He smiled as he looked at her. "We'll leave later today…since you're not going to be going on that little date with the dobe" He stated as he looked up into the sky.

Hinata was still quiet as she looked at the ground. "Let's go back to the waterfall and eat…I'm not going to let that go to waste not after I went through all that trouble" He smirked as he looked at her. She nodded her head.

The Uchiha looked at Hinata and could tell that she still wasn't to sure about coming with him if it meant leaving Konoha but he wasn't going to leave if she didn't come along with him and he was going to find anyway to get her to come anyway.

He started to walk ahead of her leaving her to think alone about whatever it was that she was thinking about.

"_Leave with Sasuke-kun? This is a big step…I'll become a missing nin. Sasuke-kun is right about one thing father wouldn't care if I was gone or not and Naruto-kun" _She stopped walking as a sad expression appeared on her face. _"Naruto-kun he hates me…I was wrong to ever think that he'll like me, he thinks I'm ugly" _Sasuke stopped to turn around to see that Hinata was a few feet behind him mopping most likely about what Naruto said. He sighed.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day thinking about the dobe" Hinata shot her head up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not t-thinking about N-Naruto-kun" She stated with a stern expression as she started to walk faster until she passed him and was now walking ahead of him. He smirked.

"Sure you weren't" He mumbled as a slight frown appeared on his face. When they both finally made it back to the picnic Sasuke looked at Hinata as she sitting on the rock near the waterfall. He smiled to himself as he looked at her. She looked like an angel sitting there like that to him.

"Come here Hinata…I want to talk with you about a few things" She nodded as she walked towards him and sat down on the blanket be side him.

"We will meet here okay"

"Later tonight?" She asked. He nodded.

"Bring only what you need. Like weapons and etc anything like clothes you can always buy more so don't bring too many" She nodded.

"Maybe while we are out on this journey…you'll find someone suitable to help you restore your clan" She smiled as she looked at him. He remained quiet.

"You really want me to find someone don't you?" She nodded. "Yes…that way you'll be able to restore you clan like you always wanted to" She blushed. He smiled at her. He knew that she really cared for him and only wanted to best for him like he did her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The blond haired ninja was sitting down alone at the now empty Konoha Park. He hated himself right about now; he hated what he said to Hinata just a few moments ago. He slammed his fist on the ground.

"Damn it…why did I say all of those things to her" He yelled causing near by birds to fly away. As he was yelling this Neji approached him.

"Why are you out here yelling like that?" He asked. Naruto looked up at the male Hyuuga. Naruto remained quiet. There was no way he was going to tell Neji that he yelled at Hinata, Neji would kill him.

"It's getting late out here" Neji mumbled as he looked up into the sky. "There hasn't been a chance that you seen Hinata-sama out here have you?" He asked.

"…_Hinata…" _ The blonde thought as he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah I seen her…she was with Sasuke" he answered honestly. 

"Sasuke…I see. Her father doesn't even want her near him and he's made that clear over five years ago" He smirked.

"And you never said anything?" Naruto asked.

"No…it's not any of my business who she hangs around. I can care less just as long as he doesn't hurt her but I know he wouldn't do anything like that…he cares for her too much to do anything like that" He mumbled the last part. Naruto looked at Neji and noticed the frown on his face.

"Well if you see Hinata before I do tell her to come home before it gets too late and she gets in trouble again" Naruto nodded.

Neji walked away to go home. Naruto sighed as he looked at the ground. "I can't believe i said all of that to her. I have to apologize to her. I'll do it tomorrow…it'll be best to wait"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ano…Sasuke-kun are you here?" The young Hyuuga girl whispered into the darkness as she activated her Byakugan to see if his chakra was near.

"I'm here" The voice said. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan as she walked towards Sasuke. He looked at her white eyes as he place his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. 

"H-Hai…I'm ready" He smirked as the two jumped up into the trees but the quickly made a stop as they were running. "Hold it…those guards down there" Sasuke whispered as he looked below at the Konoha gate to see the guards standing there.

"We need a distraction…" He looked at Hinata.

"What are you looking at me for?" She asked. He smirked as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"HELP SOMEONE KIDNAPPED MY SEEING EYE DOG" The old lady yelling as she was running bumping into poles and the walls. The guards quickly ran towards the lady.

"Ma'am…we can help you" The taller guard informed her.

"Oh thank you kind sir…" The old lady smiled

"Now how does this dog of yours look?" The other guard glared at him and sighed mumbling the word 'idiot' under his breath.

"Well…I'm blind so I can't tell you that"

Sasuke smirked as he watched from the gate as he walked outside the gate along with Hinata.

"I didn't know you knew Kage Bunshin…" He said.

"Yeah…I learned it from watching Naruto-kun…" She stated.

"Well let's go before they realize that that clone isn't a real person" He stated as he grabbed her hand and ran.

&&&&&

The two were finally out of Konoha. As they two were running Hinata made a quick stop causing Sasuke to also stop. He looked at her and noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked while looking at her.

"Are you sure…that this is the right thing to do? I mean…leaving Konoha like this?" She asked in a barely audible voice. He jumped off the branch he was on and jumped on the one she was standing on.

"Oi…" He whispered as he held her chin up. "Listen to me Hinata and listen good, I don't want to stay in Konoha anymore. I'm tired of being there…I want to train to become stronger and I can't do that by staying any longer there in that village. I brought you with me because I didn't want to leave you like I did before, you are my best friend and I want you by my side always…do you understand?" She just nodded as she looked at him.

He just smirked as he looked at her. "Come on…we have a ways to go" She nodded as they both leaped off and continued running from tree branch to tree branch.

&&&&&

"Ah Sasuke-kun is coming…I can sense him" The snake guy said while grinning. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru not saying anything.

&&&&&

It was now the next day and Neji had been looking around for Hinata for the last three hours. No one had seen her, not Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee…no one. There was only one last person he could think of…Sasuke.

The male Hyuuga was running towards the Uchiha's apartment only to see not only Naruto and Sakura there but also Kakashi, the Fifth, and some ANBU.

"What's going on here?" Neji asked as he looked ay everyone. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked at Neji.

"S-Sasuke-kun…h-he…he left that village yesterday" She cried. Neji eyes widened.

"He what?" Neji said in disbelief. He looked at Naruto who had a sad expression on his face.

"Yes it appears he set up a distraction the other night to escape…" The fifth stated.

"That Sasuke…the baka. Why would he do this?" Naruto clenched his fists tight as he watched Sakura cry.

"We are sending out ANBU to search for him today" Kakashi stated as he looked at Neji. Neji nodded.

"…Has anyone…happen to see Hinata-sama" He asked as he looked to the ground. Everyone looked at him shaking their heads.

"Iie…I haven't seen her since yesterday" Naruto stated.

"Don't you two live under the same roof?" Kakashi asked not understanding how Neji have not seen Hinata all day.

"Yes we do…but Hinata-sama never came home last night. Usually if this happens I'll see her by now…but I haven't. I'm really worried" He mumbled the last part so no one had heard him.

"Well do a search party for Hinata as well" Tsunade stated. Neji nodded.

"_Hinata hasn't been home since yesterday? This could all be my fault for yelling at her like I did yesterday. I'm such an idiot" _He mentally cursed himself.

"I want to be apart of the search party for Hinata" Naruto stated as he looked at everyone mainly the Hokage.

"What about Sasuke?" One of the ANBU asked.

"I want to find Hinata first" He stated. Everyone nodded.

"Very well…go summon the team 10 and team 8, and all of the Jounins, along with more ANBU. Inform them that we have a missing Uchiha and Hyuuga and we need to find them" The ANBU nodded as they all disappeared.

"Naruto and Neji you two will be apart of the Hinata search party" They both nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile the Uchiha and the Hyuuga were closing in on they're destination. Sasuke could sense Kabuto's and Orochimaru's chakra. _"Almost there" _He thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally the two made it to they're destination. Hinata looked at who was currently in front of her and Sasuke. She hid behind Sasuke as he tugged on his shirt.

"Ah Sasuke-kun you are finally here" The snake guy stated but frowned when he noticed Hinata.

"Who is this?" He asked looking at the timid girl that was standing behind Sasuke.

The grey haired ninja also stared at Hinata. _"I've seen her from somewhere. But where?" _ Kabuto thought as he looked at the female Hyuuga.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke stated. The frown remained on Orochimaru's face as he looked at the girl.

"What is she doing here? With you?" He asked.

Sasuke ignored his questions and began talking. "I will only stay and let you train me if she can stay here too" He stated as he glared at the Sennin.

"Hm…?" He looked at Hinata more. "She is a Hyuuga" He said as he looked at her. Sasuke nodded. "Hum, I'd never thought that you'd bring anyone here with you…especially a girl none the less. And if it were a girl I would have thought it to be that girl from your team that has interest in you" Sasuke frowned.

"Well can she stay or not?" He asked.

Orochimaru smiled. "Sure…just as long as she doesn't get in my way" He stated as he gave the young girl a dark glare. Hinata shivered from the glare as she held onto Sasuke tightly.

"I have something that I must attend to. Kabuto show them to their rooms" Kabuto nodded as he watched Orochimaru disappear.

"Come" Is all Kabuto said as he stated walking.

As they were walking Hinata looked up at Sasuke. She had so many questions as to why he was here. But she wasn't going to ask any questions until they were alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Okay that was the fifth chapter. I hope that I did okay on it. Stay tuned for the sixth chapter coming soon. Please leave reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kabuto walked into the underground hideout. Kabuto slightly turned to look at Sasuke. "That's your room" He stated as he's eyes motioned towards the door. Sasuke said nothing as he walked into towards the door pulling Hinata with him.

Kabuto cleared his throat trying to get their attention. "Ano Miss. Hinata's room is this way" Sasuke didn't even bother to look at him as he walked into his room pulling Hinata with him as he slammed the door in Kabuto's face in the process.

Kabuto frowned but then he sighed. "I guess I'll just show Miss. Hinata her room later"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While Sasuke was getting all set in his new room Hinata was clenching her fist trying to keep herself from crying. "Why?" She whispered as she held her head down. Sasuke stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Nani?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She yelled at him. His eyes widened as he looked at her. "H-Hinata-chan…?"

"How could you leave the village and get trained under that-that horrible person who I may remind you killed our Hokage"

"Actually I haven't really even stared my training yet" He smirked as he looked at her. Hinata glared at him as she walked towards him and slapped him hard across his face.

His eyes widened as he felt his cheek. He was stunned by what she just did, she never yelled at him nor has she ever slapped him not life out of their entire friendship.

He then frowned as he glared at her. "What in the **HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM**?" He snapped.

"This isn't joke Sasuke. It isn't funny at all I left the village with you and now I'm known as a missing nin" Tears started coming from out of her eyes as she took a long pause.

"I'm going back home, where I belong I can't stay here knowing that you betrayed everyone to work for that creep…good-bye Sasuke" Sasuke watched as Hinata walked towards the door. He didn't want to lose her so he walked towards her and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

"Let go of me Sasuke" She said while not looking at him.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but if I did you wouldn't have come with me" He noticed that she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Please Hinata…I don't want to lose my only best friend, so please don't leave me here alone without you here by my side" Hinata looks up at him stunned by his words.

"Please stay with me" He then looked away from her but saddens consumed his eyes.

"If you really want me to stay…I'll stay with you" He still wouldn't meet her eyes but he did smile.

"Arigatou…Hinata for staying with me" She didn't smile because she was still kind of wary about Orochimaru training Sasuke, but she remained quiet about it.

"Besides if I find someone that I want to restore my clan with you could tell me if she's good enough to bear my future children" He smirked. Hinata then smiled.

"Hai…I want the best for you and I want you to be happy with your future wife…whoever she will be"

"Well I don't have to worry because until that time comes the person I love is in this room?" Hinata blushed.

"Is it the lamp that you love?" She giggled.

He smiled as he pulled her closer towards him as he shook his head. "Iie"

"Is it the dresser?"

"No…"

Hinata looked around the room. "Is it the-"Before she could even finish her sentence he kissed her. For a split second her eyes widened but then she relaxed and closed her eyes and kissed him back.

He pulled away from her and looked away from her. "You're the only person I love now"

"Oh so you only love me now but when this new girl comes along you'll forget about me?" She pouted as jealously consumed her eyes.

"NO of course not, you're my best friend I'll never forget you. I may be married to someone in the future but I want you by my side always" He smiled. Hinata didn't like the way that sound but she smiled back.

"I don't want you in that other room, I want you in here with me" Hinata blushed. Seeing this Sasuke automatically knew what she was thinking.

"Not like that, we'll get another bed in this room and put it on the other side of this room and you can sleep there"

"Why can't I stay in the other room?"

"Because you are to stay by my side…and besides I don't trust you being alone here…so just stay by me okay" She nodded. A knock could be heard at the door as Sasuke looked at the door as he walked towards the door and opened it to see Kabuto standing there.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you" Sasuke nodded as he looked back at Hinata. Kabuto noticed this and spoke.

"Alone" He stated. Sasuke turned back to look at the grey haired ninja and back at Hinata.

"I-It's okay Sasuke-kun" She smiled faintly showing him that she'll be fine. He nodded as he walked out the room giving Kabuto a glare as he was leaving.

Kabuto looked at Hinata. "You look very familiar to me. Have we met before?" He asked. She shook her head 'no' as she looked at him.

"_Hmmm…I know that I've seen her somewhere before. But where" _He thought as he looked at her. "So are you Sasuke-kun's girlfriend?"

She blushed but shook her head. "Iie…we're ano…best friends" She stated. He smiled and nodded. She looked at the guy, he didn't seem very intimidating like Orochimaru did, but still she didn't want to trust him after all he was a bad guy.

"A shy girl like you best friends with a guy like that. It's hard to image but then again anything is possible" He smiled. She nodded as she smiled back. Even if he was a bad guy he was being really nice to her.

"AH HA now I now where I've seen you" He yelled causing to jump and back away from him.

"Ah…I'm sorry to scare you like that. It's just that I remember where I've seen you. I healed you during the chunnin exams. There was a guy with a dog with you" Hinata eyes widened. She remembers Kiba telling her that someone had healed her but he also told her that the same person who healed her attacked him and Akamaru knocking them out.

Hinata slightly frown which Kabuto noticed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Y-You're the same person who knocked out Kiba-kun and Akamaru" She stated as she looked at him. He saw the look in her eyes and could tell she was the type that cared a lot for her friends.

"I'm sorry…I was only doing to protect you and your friend so they wouldn't get involved in what was happening" He stated honestly. Hinata didn't know if she could trust him but then she saw the look in his eyes as she nodded.

"Gomen nasai…" She whispered.

"It's okay, no need to say sorry" He smiled at the Hyuuga girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was currently standing in front of the snake Sennin waiting for him to say something. He frowned. "Are you going to say something? If not I'm leaving"

"Hum…quiet the temper you have Sasuke-kun" He smiled. Sasuke said nothing as he looked at the man.

"Why did you bring that Hyuuga girl with you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because I don't want to girl in my way" He stated.

"She won't be"

"Well I hope you're right because I'd hate to kill her right in front of you" He slightly frowned. Sasuke bite his tongue on this not wanting to say something that he will regret.

"Is that understood?" Sasuke not trusting his voice at the moment nodded. Orochimaru smiled and nodded.

"Good now that's out of the way, is this girl your girlfriend? So you plan on restoring your clan with her" Sasuke's face turned bright red.

"No…she's just a friend who I brought with me for personal reasons and no I will not restore my clan with her" Orochimaru nodded. He was kind of disappointed with Sasuke answer. He thought that having an Uchiha mixed with a Hyuuga would make a very powerful ninja.

"Hum…very well then" The man stood as he started walking away. "You will began your training tomorrow so be ready" He said as he continued walking. He frowned but deep inside he was ready for his training.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke walked back to his room to see Hinata still standing in the same spot as when he left while Kabuto was still in there. When he fully entered the room he glared at Kabuto as he made his way towards Hinata.

"Well I just I'll be going now…nice talking with you Miss. Hinata" The grey haired ninja smiled as he left the room.

Sasuke was silent until Kabuto fully left the room. "He didn't try you harm you while I was gone did he?" He asked as he looked at Hinata. She shook her head.

"Iie…Kabuto-san was really nice to me. But I still don't trust him or Orochimaru" She stated as she frowned.

"Well get use to them because we'll be here for awhile" He stated as he walked over towards the bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

"I start my training tomorrow" She look at him wondering about what Orochimaru's true intentions were with Sasuke.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'll be fine…it's just training. Besides I'll becoming closer to my true goal…becoming stronger" He smirked in a devious way. Hinata watched him carefully.

"_He's slowly changing…and it's not in a good way either" _

"Sasuke-kun there is only one bed in here…where am I going to sleep since you don't want me in the other room?"

Sasuke sat up looking around the room. "Well you can sleep in the bed until I can get you another bed myself" Hinata blushed.

"No-No I couldn't…I don't want to" She said while shaking her head. He looked at her frowning.

"Would you rather sleep on the cold hard floor? Because I'm not giving up this bed" He stated still frowning.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor. It doesn't matter to me" She said as he sat down on the cold hard floor.

"Fine suit yourself…I don't see want the problem is sleeping in the bed when you sleep in the bed with me before" He stated referring to the time he was in the hospital. Hinata blushed in embarrassment since he said it like it was nothing.

"Ah-That is because you placed me there…I didn't now…and I-"

"It doesn't matter…sleep on the floor it doesn't matter to me. If you want to have backaches and a crook in your neck when you wake up in the morning don't come complaining to me that you want to sleep in the bed" He glared at her before turning over in the bed and going to sleep.

She frowned as she looked at him. "You've change Sasuke" She mumbled hoping that he didn't hear her lucky for her he didn't which meant he was sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the next morning and Hinata in fact did not only a backaches but a crook in her neck. When she sat up Sasuke was no where to be found. She panicked since she was left alone in the room not knowing who would come in a attack her; knowing Orochimaru doesn't approve of her being here he might send in one of his people to kill her since Sasuke wasn't around.

She started to get nerves but then she remember that the reason Sasuke wasn't in there was because today was the day he starts his training. She sighed. _"I was getting scared and nerves all for nothing" _She stood up holding her back.

"Geez…my back really hurts and I can't even turn my head" She thought out loud as she tried to look around.

She walked towards the door and opened it looking around…well trying to since her neck hurting her so bad.

"Ah Miss. Hinata you are up" Said the voice. Hinata slowly turned her whole body to face the person.

"Kabuto-san…hello" She smiled weakly. He gave her and odd look.

"Are you okay?"

"My neck hurts…I have a crook in it" She said in an ashamed tone. He smiled as he grabbed her head. "Ano what are you-"

_Crack_

He just cracked her neck. She felt like yelling at him but her neck felt better. "My neck…it feels better now…arigatou Kabuto-san" She smiled.

"No problem. Why didn't you sleep in your room?"

"Ano…Sasuke-kun didn't want me to sleep in there. He insisted that I stay with him"

"And you listened to him?" He asked her as he looked at her in shocked way.

"Ano…"

"Chose your own decisions, don't let him rule you or you'll never be able to stand up to him or anybody for that matter…learn how to say no" He stated as he walked passed her.

She stood there for awhile thinking about his words. She quickly turned around. "Ah Kabuto-san!"

He stopped and slightly turned to look at her. "Yes Miss. Hinata"

"Could you…maybe stay with me, until Sasuke-kun gets back with his training? I don't know my way around here and I-"

"Sure…I don't mind" He smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke-kun this is Suki" Sasuke looked at the girl standing next to the Sennin. She looked about his age and she was his height. She had silver short hair, the style was like Paine from FFX-2, and she wore clothes similar to what Paine wears too.

She nods as she looks at the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't nod or even smirk he just had that same stoic look on his face. "Suki here will be training with you as well. Also she will be going on missions with you. She is a very skilled ninja more so than the weakling you brought with you" Orochimaru stated.

"Shut-up and don't Hinata a weakling" Suki looked at Sasuke and he didn't seem like the type who cared about girls but he seemed pretty upset when Orochimaru said that.

Orochimaru smirked as he looked at Sasuke. "Hum…I hit a nerve did I?" He smirked at the frowning Uchiha.

"Suki…attack him" Orochimaru smirked.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" Suki ran towards Sasuke getting ready to deliver a punch but Sasuke stopped the attack and punched her in the stomach. Suki slid back as she smirked. She ran towards Sasuke getting ready to attack but he turned around.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" He yelled as fire blow out his mouth. Suki continued running towards the fire. Sasuke watched in shocked as the girl continued running towards him in the fire.

When Suki reached him she had fire surrounding all around her (sort of like Johnny from Fantastic Four). "If it's anything that can't hurt me its fire" She smirked. She began making a fire spiral; it looked like how when Naruto makes his Rasengan except she didn't have a clone helping her.

She blasted the attack on Sasuke causing him to fly back hard into a tree. Orochimaru smirked as he looked at Suki. "That's enough Suki" He stated as he looked at her. She nodded as she walked towards Sasuke extending her hand to help him up.

"I don't need any help from you" He slapped her hand away from him. She frowned but then she nodded as took a step back allowing him enough room to stand up.

"I leave you two to train"

"Wait I though that you were training me" he frowned.

"I am and will but for now you will train with Suki…she's very strong do no underestimate her" He stated before walking away.

Suki smiled as she looked at her sensei walking away. When he left she looked at Sasuke. "What's your name?" She asked.

He just glared at the girl and began walking off. "Hey you baka I asked you a question answer me" She glared at him as she charged at him slamming him hard against a tree.

"Answer me. What's your name?" She asked once more.

"Get you hands off of me girl" He pushed her away from him.

"I have a name and it's not girl…it's Suki"

"I don't care what your name is" She frowned as she looked at him as he glared back. She smirked as she looked at him.

"I like your personality, you remind me of me" She stated as she looked at him as her smirk disappeared and so came the stoic expression.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke that's my name" He stated.

"Ah…Udon Suki" She smirked. "So why did you join up with Orochimaru?" The raven haired ninja asked.

"To become stronger so I can be able to defeat my older sister who killed my whole clan" She stated. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Your sister killed your whole clan?" She nodded as she frowned.

"I was just eight years ago when she did…and I asked her why I'll never forget what she told me. She said she did it to test her strength" She frowned.

"It's the same…" He mumbled causing her to look at him.

"Nani?"

"The same thing happened to me…my older brother killed my clan…and that's why I'm here to become stronger so I can kill him" He stated as he started clenching his fist tight.

"Well I'm sure you'll find him and kill him just like I know I'll found her and kill her" He stated as she looked at Sasuke.

He nodded as he looked at her. This girl was very similar to him…very similar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Miss. Hinata have you and Sasuke-kun been friends for long?" Hinata nodded as she looked to the ground smiling.

"He and I have been friends since we were both eight years old" She stated while Kabuto just nodded.

"I see…" Is all he said.

"Sasuke-kun should be in the training area…would you like to see him?"

"Ano…I don't want to disturb him if Orochimaru is in there" She whispered.

"Nonsense besides Orochimaru-sama is not in there someone else is in there training with Sasuke-kun" Hinata thought for a moment and nodded.

When they walked into the training area she could see Sasuke sparring with girl she didn't recognize.

"Ah Suki-chan I see you and Sasuke are training really hard" Suki and Sasuke stopped as they looked at Kabuto.

Suki looked at Hinata and smiled. "Are you new here?" Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"Ano I came with-"

"She's with me" Sasuke stated as he looked at Hinata then back to Suki.

"Ah…your girlfriend?"

"No…just a friend" He stated as he picked up his weapons on the ground. Hinata looked at Suki the girl was really beautiful compared to her or so she thought. She looked at Sasuke and noticed that he as looking at Suki while smiling. Hinata looked to the ground.

"Miss. Hinata is there anything wrong?" Kabuto asked in a concerned tone. She looked at smiling. "No-no nothing at all I'm fine" She smiled but the smile faded as she looked once again to the ground.

Suki and Sasuke looked at her. Suki walked towards her. "Hey why don't you and I hang out to get to know each other a little better" She smiled as she looked at the Hyuuga girl. "It'll be fun" She continued to smile. Hinata looked at the girl and then at Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Ano…okay" She whispered. Suki smiled.

"Okay…see you guys later Hinata-chan and I are going to hang out" She smiled as she grabbed Hinata's hand dragging her away from the two guys.

"I wonder what was wrong with Miss. Hinata." Kabuto thought out loud. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he walked passed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So you and Sasuke are best friends?" Suki asked. Hinata nodded she liked talking with the girl she was really nice towards her.

"H-Hai…"

"Wow…Sasuke and I have a lot in common you know. Both of out clans were killed by our older siblings" She stated as she closed her eyes. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at Suki.

"I'm so sorry for your lost" She bowed. Suki touched her shoulder pulling her back up.

"No need for all of that…people die and get kill all the time…but even so. Arigatou" She murmured. Hinata nodded.

"Hey you know…your friend Sasuke" Hinata looked at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. "He's kind of cute, yeah" She smiled. Hinata blushed but tried to remain clam even though inside she didn't want the girl to try to make a move on her friend.

"Ano…-"

"I mean don't you think so?" She asked.

"Ano…I-I don't ano think about it…" She lied. She knew darn well she thought Sasuke was cute but wasn't going to tell Suki this. Hinata looked at the girl. She can tell this girl will become like a rival when it comes to Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Yes Suki is on of six of my OC characters you will not meet the rest of the OC's until much later in the story. Please leave reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was now later on in the day and Sasuke and Suki had went out again to train some more. She and Suki were only talking for about 5 minutes when Sasuke came into the room saying that he wanted to train with her again which really shocked Hinata who was now currently in the same room with the snake man since he ordered her in there. Orochimaru looked at Hinata who was currently in his office since he ordered her in there.

"From what I hear you are the heir of the Hyuuga clan but I also heard that you are a weakling" He said. Hinata looked to the ground trying to stop the tears from falling. Orochimaru noticed this and smirked.

"You know that Suki is very similar to Sasuke. He will be going on a lot of missions with her…those two I can see it…" He smirked as he looked at the hurt look Hinata was giving off. "Those are going to be really close one day…soon who knows maybe the two will be closer than what you are with him. Soon Sasuke will forget about you and push you the side to make room for Suki. I mean who could blame him? Suki is strong, smart all the things you are not" He said knowing what he was trying to do.

Tears finally fell down her cheek as she stood there listening to Orochimaru talk trash about her. "You may leave now…I'm through with you" He stated as he turned around.

Hinata quickly ran out the room crying. She ran all the way to her room or rather Sasuke and her room. When she made it there she ran towards the bed and laid down crying.

"_Maybe Orochimaru is right. I mean Sasuke-kun isn't usual to keen on meeting new people and he gets along very well with Suki-san and he just met her today. I shouldn't be getting jealous since I'm not Sasuke-kun's girlfriend…but I can't help it. I shouldn't have come here…I shouldn't have come" _Sleep soon overcame Hinata as she feel asleep on the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So we'll train again tomorrow?" Suki asked as she bends down to pick up her weapons. Sasuke nodded as he looked at the silver haired ninja. She smiles. "Good because I like training with you…I like the people I spar with to be strong" She smiled.

He smirked as he looked at her. "Me too…" She blushed she looked away from him so he wouldn't catch the blush but he did. He didn't say anything about it since he was currently thinking about Hinata at the moment.

"Well see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she left. Sasuke nodded as he too walked off to his room.

When he arrived in his room he saw Hinata in the bed with her pajamas already on. He frowned. "Oi Hinata-chan get up I'm not letting you sleep in MY bed you had you chance so-"He stopped talking when he noticed the dried up tears on her cheeks.

"…Hinata-chan…" He kneeled down on the bed as he looked at her face. "Why were you crying?" He thought out loud as he watched her stir in her sleep slowly opening her eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" She whispered as she looked at him eyes red from crying. "Hinata-chan why were you crying? Did someone hurt you while I was out training?" She shook her head as she looked in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore…what I was upset about I'm not anymore…it was stupid of me to get angry about that"

"What was it that upset you" He asked in a concerned tone.

She shook her head as she smiled at him. "It doesn't matter Sasuke-kun…I just want you to be happy" She smiled. He looked at her and gave her an odd expression but he smiled back.

"And I want you to be happy as well. Now scoot over so I can lie down" She slowly sat up and sniffed at Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"You smell…did you even take a shower after training?" She held her nose as she back away from him. He frowned as he looked at her.

"Shut-up…" He stated as he stood up and walked away from the bed and towards the door but stopped as he looked at Hinata and gave her a smile before leaving the room.

Hinata smiled to herself before back into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next morning and when the Hyuuga girl woke up the next morning she felt a strong pair of arms holding her. She turned around as she looked at Sasuke.

He looked so peacefully when he was sleep. She blushed as she looked at him. "Sasuke-kun…"She whispered as she looked at him. He squeezed her tighter as he slowly opened his eyes.

"H-Hinata-chan" He said in a hoarse tone from just waking up. She giggled as she looked at him. "C-Can you let go of me?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He shook his head. "I like having you in my arms like this" He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She blushed as she buried her face in his chest…wait his chest? His bare chest?

She turned a whole new shade of red. "S-Sasuke-kun…ano…" He looked down at her and noticed that she was blushing as she was looking at his chest.

"Ano…ano"

"You're funny Hinata-chan" He smirked as he looked at his best friend. She smiled as she looked at him leaning back a little.

"Do you ever think about what's happening in Konoha since we left?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded as she looked at him.

"You?"

"Not really…sometimes I may think about the dobe or Sakura but then I let the thought pass" He said honestly. Sasuke let go of Hinata as he gazed at her.

"When you think about Konoha you're thinking about him aren't you" He asked. She looked away from him and nodded. He slightly frowned as he step out the bed.

"Are you always going to be thinking about that dobe?" He glared. She was sort of taken back at how quickly he changed.

"Ano…H-Hai…" She said honestly. He frowned as he looked away from her.

"I'm going to meet up with Suki-_chan _we are going to be training today" Hinata looked up at him in the quickness when she noticed he called Suki 'chan'.

"_But I'm the only girl he calls 'chan'" _She looked away from Sasuke frowning. "Go train with **Suki-chan **then. I'll be here alone in this room doing nothing" She frowned as she turned her back on him lying down as while covered the covers over her head.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "You're really childish you know that Hinata-chan" He stated before leaving the room. Hinata had a pout on her face as she started thinking about Sasuke and Suki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah there you are Sasuke-kun. I was started to think that you wouldn't show for our training session" She smirked.

"I was coming regardless if you were here or not" He honestly stated.

"Smart mouth…I'll watch it if I were you Uchiha" She stated. He looks at her and said nothing as he got into his stance.

"You ready Suki-chan?"

"Hai Sasuke-kun" They both ran towards each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kabuto watched them from afar as he looked at Orochimaru. "Those two…they are very similar" Orochimaru said nothing as he just looked down at Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who needs him anyway…I don't care I can find someone else to hang around…someone like-" She stopped midway in her sentence when she saw Orochimaru and Kabuto up ahead watching what it looked like to be two people sparring.

"Ano…" Both Orochimaru and Kabuto turned around. Orochimaru frowned as he looked at the Hyuuga girl while Kabuto smiled…weakly though.

"Hello Miss. Hinata I see that you are up" She nodded. She let her glance fall on the snake man but quickly looked away when she saw him glaring her. Kabuto noticed this and looked at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama why don't I take Miss. Hinata out for awhile" He asked. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto wondering what his motives were when it came to Hinata but said nothing.

"I don't mind…take her wherever you please" He said as he turned back around to watch Suki and Sasuke train.

Kabuto turned towards Hinata and smiled. "Ah shall we go Miss. Hinata?" He asked as he smiled at the Hyuuga girl.

"Hmm" She nodded as she smiled back. Orochimaru watched how the Kabuto treated the girl and how the girl acted around him from the corner of his eye.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So this is your hideout?" She asked as she looked around the passage. Kabuto nodded. "Hai…but we will be moving to a different hideout pretty soon"

"Why is that?"

Kabuto thought for a moment wondering if he should tell her that some of the Genin from Konoha were coming they're way pretty soon.

"Ah…we will be recruiting new ninjas soon and we need more room" He said which was true. Hinata just nodded.

"Kabuto-san does Orochimaru…I mean is he always so mean?" She asked blushing from her question.

Kabuto raised his eyebrow. "Mean? Orochimaru-sama isn't mean…he is just not use to you. You see he didn't expect to see another person tagging along with Sasuke-kun. He'll get use to having you around…I'm sure he will" He smiled.

"Ano…"

"So do you miss your friends? I mean back at home?"

"H-Hai…" She started thinking about Kiba, Shino, her sensei Kurenai, Neji, Hanabi even her father even though she knows he can care less about her not being there and last but not least…Uzumaki Naruto. Even though she was a bit upset by his words she missed him dearly.

"Miss. Hinata do you maybe want to go get some ice cream?" He asked.

She nodded as they both started walking. "And by they way please don't call me Miss. Hinata" She smiled as she looked at him. He looked at her for awhile before nodded.

"Okay Hinata-chan" She smiled as did he.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay I think that's enough for today" Orochimaru stated as he looked at his two new students. Both Suki and Sasuke nodded.

"Where is Hinata-chan? I sensed her chakra here awhile ago. Where is she?"

"Ah the Hyuuga girl she went with Kabuto" Sasuke frowned. "They won't be back until later"

"Be back until later? Where exactly is he taking her?" He frowned started to get angry that Hinata was left alone with the guy.

"Out…he didn't say where" Orochimaru noticed how angry Sasuke was getting he just smirked.

"I know why don't you and Suki go do something until Hinata and Kabuto gets back" Suki smiled but Sasuke still had a frown on his face.

"Whatever" He mumbled. Suki smiled as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and started pulling him.

"Come on I know this great place where they serve good food" She smiled as she was pulling him. Sasuke frowned as he was being pulled but didn't say anything.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the two walk off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Kabuto and Hinata were walking eating their ice cream Kabuto stopped walking causing Hinata to bump into him. "Ano Kabuto-san what is it?"

"_It's them…one chakra I recognize clearly but there are more with him" _ Kabuto turned towards Hinata with a stern expression on his face.

"Hinata-chan…go back to the hideout" Hinata looked at his expression which was now it looks like he was clearly angry at the moment.

"K-Kabuto-san…? D-Did I say something that-"

"You didn't say anything wrong Hinata-chan just go back…**now**" Hinata nodded as she quickly turned around and ran. Kabuto stood there waiting for the five to come closer towards him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hinata finally made her way back running she bumped into Orochimaru. He glared down at her. "Watch where you are going girl" He frowned but then he noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's the matter? Where is Kabuto?" He asked glaring at the girl.

"H-He t-told me to come back here. H-he looked very angry l-like he was going to kill someone" She stated. Orochimaru listened to the girl talking while Suki and Sasuke who were back were also listening from behind the corner.

"Where is Kabuto now?"

"H-He is deep in the forest" She stated as she looked at the ground. She was really worried about Kabuto at the moment.

"Sasuke come out here now" He stated knowing him and Suki were listening in on the conversation.

Both he and Suki came out. "I want you to come with me. Suki you take Hinata and don't stop until you are outside the outskirts of the forest" He stated with a frown.

"What?! What is going on?" Sasuke frowned as he walked towards Hinata standing next to her.

"I'll explain everything later now isn't the time" He looked at Suki. Suki nodded knowing what he was trying to tell her. She grabbed Hinata's hand and teleported herself away.

Sasuke eyes widened. "Where in the hell did she take Hinata-chan" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Suki is just going to protect her"

"From what?"

"Come…we must go" Orochimaru soon disappeared.

Sasuke was so confused as to what was happening but just followed Orochimaru's orders and followed him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When he arrived he saw Kabuto fighting Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Neji while Orochimaru was fight Naruto. He stood there watching what was happening. _"That explains everything…Orochimaru didn't want them to know Hinata was with me" _He thought as he looked at Naruto.

Everyone stopped fighting when they saw Sasuke standing there. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she looked at him.

Sasuke said nothing as he looked at everybody but mainly Naruto who was looking at him. "Sasuke what is your problem? We went through this before and you're still trying to leave"

"Not trying. I did leave" He stated as he glared at the blonde.

"Where is Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know where she is?"

"Because you're her best friend" Neji snarled.

"And you're her cousin; shouldn't you be keeping tabs on her. The last time I seen her Naruto was there" He stated as he looked at Naruto while glaring at him.

"Liar…I can smell it" Kiba yelled as he glared at Sasuke. Akamaru barked agreeing with Kiba.

"Look I don't know where she is. She's probably gone off training or something" Sasuke stated while shrugging his shoulders.

"She's nowhere to be found in the village" Shino said as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Well maybe she left the village after all…" He looked at Naruto. "Naruto is the one that hurt Hinata-chan that day and knowing how sensitive she is she probably left the village"

"Hinata wouldn't do something like that" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto is right I know Hinata and she's not like that" Neji and Kiba agreed. Sakura remained quiet as she just looked at Sasuke while Shino said nothing but glare at the Uchiha.

"Ah but I know her better than any of you. Hinata-chan tells me everything things that she wouldn't dare tell you" He looked at the frowning male Hyuuga. "Nor you two" He stated as he looked at Kiba and Shino.

He looked at Sakura. "Hinata-chan doesn't even talk to you" Sakura looked down to the ground.

"And you…she would never confine in you for anything…because she has me" He smirked as he looked at Naruto.

"Shut-up and wipe that smirk of your face" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Sasuke to punch him but Sasuke disappeared before Naruto could even land a hit on him.

"You bore me dobe…I'm never coming back to Konoha so don't ever try to even come back here to try to get me to come back" He looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"I'm ready to leave now" He stated as he walked towards his new sensei and Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun…please…please don't leave us…don't leave me" She whispered the last part so where only he could hear. Sasuke stopped as he turned around to face Sakura.

"Sakura you're pleads for me to stay won't help…I'm not going back to Konoha this is just the way it has to be" He stated. Sakura looked at him as tears came down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun…please" She cried. Sasuke looked at her frowning. "Stop crying it's useless…you're so troublesome" He smirked as he looked at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sayonara Sakura" He said while giving her last one smile before disappearing along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"SASUKE-KUN NOOOO" She yelled as she dropped down on her knees. Naruto ran towards her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan will get him back…I'll get him back no matter what. I promise" He said in a determined tone. _"And I find Hinata-chan…" _ He thought as he looked to the ground.

"Hinata…where are you" Kiba thought out loud as he clenched his fist tight. Neji was quiet about it but he was worried about his little cousin…worried sick.

"_I'm going to find you Hinata-sama don't worry wherever you are…I hope you are safe" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay that was the 7th chapter I hoped that you enjoyed it. Now in case you are wondering about why Neji and Naruto who were apart of the Hinata search party here is because they were looking for Hinata but ran into the search party for Sasuke and they all happen to run into Sasuke first. Now PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS THANKS


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Two years has passed since that day and Sasuke and Hinata were still with Orochimaru and in a new hideout in an unnamed village. Things have changed so far. There have been new members to join up with Orochimaru. But they're two that Hinata mainly see around the lair; although she seen the one more so than the other. They're names were Raiden and Takeshi.

Raiden looked to be around his late twenties. He was tall, long white hair pulled up in a pony tail; he wore a black and white kimono, a sword hanging off of the belt. Raiden was a stoic looking man, but that was just how he would look but Raiden was a very kind man to everyone in Orochimaru's new hideout. His abilities were mainly lighting and thunder attacks. He wasn't very skilled when it came to taijutsu.

Then there was Takeshi who was nineteen years old and one year younger than Kabuto. Takeshi is very short for his age, he is actually the same height as Hinata and she is a head shorter than Sasuke. Takeshi has short red spiky hair but wears a cap on his head, he doesn't wear a shirt (which makes it difficult when Hinata is around him) but he wears black baggy pants with chains hanging from them. Takeshi is a very arrogant person thinking he can defeat anyone even challenging Orochimaru himself…of course he lost in that fight. Takeshi can be really hot tempered but the only person that can calm him down is Hinata. Takeshi was just like Lee when it came to attacks, Just like Lee he knows no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu he just knows Taijutsu. But he is from a very strong bloodline…but it also a mystery as to what he can do. The most people has seen is his eyes when he is angry just one look and it can paralyze a person but it is unknown what he can do with that technique.

He has known Hinata for a year in a half now and he has begun to think of her as he younger sister, he even calls her Hinata-imooto (which means younger sister).

But over the two years Hinata noticed that Orochimaru isn't mean towards her like he use to be and he actually treats her with kindness. But over the past year Sasuke and Suki have become closer and just like Orochimaru said a two years ago Sasuke is slowly pushing Hinata to the side.

Everyday it's Suki this and Suki that or I'm going to train with Suki. Hinata gets tired of it but never says anything about it she just hangs around Kabuto like she always does and if not him Takeshi.

She sighed causing Takeshi to look at her. "What's the matter Hinata-imooto?" He asked as he gave her a concerned expression.

"Ano it's nothing…I was just thinking that's all" She stated as she smiled at him. He grinned as he looked at her.

"I thought for a moment that I was going to have to beat someone up for messing with my little sister" He smiled as he continued eating. She smiled as she looked at him. Takeshi was really like an older brother to her and she often calls him brother at times as well.

"Niisan you're too protective I'm fine" She smiled.

"Hai-Hai…but I was just checking…I love eating your cooking Hinata-imooto it's always so good" He stated as he continued eating the curry she made him.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I don't like it I love it" He grinned.

"_He's just like a kid sometimes" _She smiled as she looked at him.

"Oi Hinata-chan…and short stuff" Sasuke smirked as he and Suki walked in together. Hinata smiled but when she looked at Suki she slightly frowned but now one noticed it…or so she thought.

"Shut up and stop calling me that"

"Well you are short. You're older than us and you're the same height as Hinata-chan" Suki stated as she and Sasuke chuckled. Takeshi and Hinata frowned.

"I just about had-"

"Stop talking about Takeshi-niisan. It isn't very nice" She glared at the two. Sasuke and Suki seemed shocked but then again Hinata has been acting quiet strange lately when around them.

"I'm sorry Takeshi-san…" Suki pouted as she bowed. Hinata looked at Sasuke waiting for him to say sorry as well but he just stood there.

"What? I'm not saying sorry to short stuff" He smirked. Hinata frowned as she looked at him but then she just looked at Takeshi.

"Come on Takeshi-niisan we can-"She stopped when she looked at Takeshi to see in glaring hard at Sasuke with his bloodline limit activated. His eyes had the ability to made one person paralyzed just by looking at them.

His eyes were purple but the pupil was red with a hint of black in them and when he was truly angry and it expands soon making his whole eye black.

"Takeshi-niisan…" She whispered as she looked at him. Sasuke and Suki were too paralyzed to even move as they looked at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" He snarled as he looked at him. Hinata noticed that he was making his way towards Sasuke so she grasped onto his arm trying to stop him.

He stopped as he looked back at Hinata as his eyes change back to their normal color…brown.

"I'm sorry Hinata-imooto" He said as he cast his head down. She smiled as she took his hand.

"Let's get some fresh air ne?" She smiled he nodded as he pulled her as the two walked out the room. When they left Suki stared at the door.

"Okay what in the hell was that? What just happened?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Whatever it was it was him that ticked off the red head.

"Boy your best friend Hinata-chan sure is like a mother figure" Sasuke looked at Suki.

"Nani?"

"I mean I know she's just fourteen but she has this affect on people here…like a mother figure. I mean look at Takeshi-san when he starts to get angry and his eyes get like that Hinata is always there trying to stop him from doing whatever it is he is trying to do and then there Toki…" Sasuke stood there and thought about Hinata.

When they first moved to this new hideout Hinata still stayed in the same room as Sasuke but when Sasuke and Hinata had this argument about him being close with Suki, Hinata decided to move into a new room to get away from Sasuke for awhile. Since that day Sasuke and Hinata have kind of been on the rocky side and he's been spending most of his time with Suki.

Not like he likes Suki or anything he just enjoys her company. But he does know that Suki likes him but it doesn't matter to him, he does find Suki attractive but only has one girl that he truly cares for and that Hyuuga Hinata.

&&&&&&&

"I really am sorry Hinata-imooto it's just that Sasuke I really can't stand him. He makes me so sick with that name and…" He looks at Hinata. "I don't like the way he treat my little sister" He whispered. Hinata eyes widened as he looked at her.

"N-Nani?"

"He ignores you like you're nothing to him. I know you two are best friends but he sure doesn't act like it. He treats Suki better than you. He isn't a true friend to treat you like that…" He stated but stopped when he noticed tears forming in Hinata's eyes.

"Imooto…?" He whispered. Hinata buried her head in Takeshi's chest. "Don't worry Hinata-imooto I'm here for you" He whispered as he held onto her.

Eyes watched the two from afar, jealousy, hurt, anger all filled these pair of eyes as he watched Takeshi hug her. But the person soon left.

&&&&&&&&&

The day went on and Hinata was in her room painting a picture. Since she has been there she does train herself or she sometimes train with Raiden since Sasuke says he never has time since he is always training with Suki. But on her free time she paints and she's really good at it too.

_Knock Knock_

Hinata continued painting not even door the door a glance. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Hinata-chan" The voice said. Hinata was quiet for about a good twenty-five seconds before saying coming in. When Sasuke walk in she was facing him but she was painting.

"Hey…"

"Hn…" Is all she said. He frowned as he looked at her.

"I'm surprised Suki-san isn't in here with you. I mean after all everywhere you are she is and everywhere she is you are" She stated. Her expression held jealousy but her eyes held saddens.

"Hinata I just had enough with the way you're acting. Why are you acting like a jealous person that isn't you" He yelled at her causing her to wince a bit but she continued painting.

"Listen to me god damn it" He walked towards her and threw the painting the she was currently on the ground. She looked at the painting and got up from her seat and walked towards it to pick it up but he grabbed her wrist.

"Look at me Hinata you haven't even looked at me since I came in here" He grabbed a hold of her chin forcing her to look at him but she looked at the side still not looking at him.

He pushed her face back letting his hand fall away from her face. "Damn it woman…" He mumbled. He looked down at her and frowned.

"Fine you want to be alone and you don't want to be bothered by me then fine I won't mess with you…you're acting like a child Hinata and I can't stand it" he walked towards her door and took one more last look at her before slamming her door. When he left her room he could her crying from outside her room.

He stood by her door listening to her cries as he made a guilty expression. Just as he was getting ready to walk back into her room to apologize her could her a male's voice coming from in her room and he immediately recognized the voice and just thought it'll be best to leave it to him since this guy is closer to Hinata than he is now.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hinata-chan are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked as he looked at her. Hinata looked up to see Kabuto looking at her with a concerned expression.

"How did you even get in here?"

He pointed to the window. "I heard you crying so I immediately left from my training with Takeshi and Raiden to see you" He said in a concerned tone.

Hinata smiled as she blushed. "Was I really that loud while I was crying?" She smiled a goofy smile trying to cheer herself up. He grinned as he looked at her. "Hai…but it doesn't matter who made you cry like this? Was it Sasuke-kun?" He asked knowing that she and Sasuke haven't been all so close these pass few months.

She slowly nodded. He just smiled as he looked at her as he placed his hand on hers. "I'm sure that you two will be back friends in no time…so don't cry over it. Besides don't you think Sasuke-kun might be right…I mean you are getting rather jealous of Suki" He stated.

"Ano…-"

"Is it that you don't want her to replace you? You think Sasuke-kun will make her his new best friend?" He asked.

"_Iie…that isn't what I'm thinking but I'll let him think that" _She didn't respond as she looked at him. She smiled as she shook her head.

"Arigatou Kabuto-san" He slightly frowned hearing her say 'san'. He thought after at least a month had gone by since she been here she would stop calling him that but she hasn't. She even calls Takeshi her brother but yet she doesn't even call him 'Kabuto-kun' yet. It drives him crazy.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Ah Hinata-chan you have a birthday coming up don't you?" He smiled. She blushed of embarrassment. How could she forget her own birthday…?

"Ano…I almost forgot" She stated truthfully.

He smirked as he looked at her. Over the two years he started to think of Hinata like a younger sister and looks after her and when he isn't around to look after her there is always Takeshi but Kabuto is closer to Hinata then Takeshi but both men care about the fourteen year old deeply. Kabuto stood up looking down smiling at her.

"Well…I'm going to take a shower I don't want to go around smelly after that training" He smirked. She giggled as she looked at him.

When he walked out her room he could sense Sasuke's chakra not too far away. He walked to where he sensed the chakra. "I thought since you two are friends or 'best friends' that you should know how sensitive she is. She's probably not use to seeing you around other girls and that's why she is reacting the way she is" The grey haired ninja stated.

Sasuke said nothing as he looked to the ground.

"I think you should do like you said and give her a little space. When she is ready to talk to you she will…until then" He trailed off as he walked away. Sasuke continued to stare at the ground.

"…Hinata-chan…" He whispered to himself as he stood there in the hallway alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now the next day and Hinata was eating her breakfast at the long table. In the room with her were Kabuto, Sasuke, Suki, Takeshi and the quiet Raiden.

"Oi Hinata-imooto after this you want to go out somewhere?" He asked as he looked at her with crumbs on his face. She giggled as she looked at him. She wiped her face trying to motion him to wipe his face. He noticed and wiped his face and looked up at her grinning.

"So what do you say?"

"H-Hai…I don't mind" He grinned. Suki looked at Hinata and smiled.

"So Hinata-chan I hear you're birthday is coming up. You'll be fifteen" She cheered. Hinata smiled as she continued eating. "H-Hai…I will" She started thinking about Neji, Kiba, Shino and Naruto along with the others from Konoha.

Raiden looked at her with his expressionless expression. "I see you are thinking about your friends from Konoha again" He stated sipping his tea. Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. _"Was she really thinking about them…again?" _ The raven haired ninja thought as he looked at her face.

Raiden had the ability to read other people's minds and had a bad habit of saying certain things people were thinking out loud rather it was bad, good, or just embarrassing.

Hinata nodded as she looked down. "H-Hai…"

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama if it was personal and you didn't want anyone to know"

"Ah it's okay…" She smiled but it was a weak smile. Takeshi and Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Hey Hina-"

"Hey Hinata-imooto I'll cheer you up so you would have to be so sad okay" Takeshi grinned putting up a nice guy pose just like Lee. Hinata smiled as she stood up from her seat.

Sasuke glared at Takeshi. _"I wish he would shut-up for once and let me talk" _He was mad because he was going to say the same thing but not the same words he said but close enough.

He watched as Hinata excused herself from the table and when she left Takeshi looked at everyone smiling.

"We should throw Hinata-imooto a party" He grinned. Kabuto just sighed.

"And you honestly think Orochimaru-sama will let that happen?" He stated.

"Well it's worth a try because Hinata-imooto should celebrate her birthday with her friends…well" He glared at Sasuke. "Her real friends"

"You trying to say something short stuff?" He glared as he stood up in a defensive way. Takeshi stood up as well.

"Well I'm trying to say that all her real friends should be there not some punk kid like you who ignores his best friend for that-that _thing_ right there" he pointed towards Suki frowning. Suki stood up glaring at him.

"You wanna repeat that?" She snarled. Raiden just ignored the young ones as he continued eating while Kabuto watched in amusement; he wasn't going to step in unless things got out of hand or Orochimaru came in.

"Leave Suki-chan out of this" He said in a protective tone. Suki looked at Sasuke and blushed. _"…Sasuke-kun…"_ She blushed.

"There you go again…I can't stand you two" He frowned as he walked out the room but then he stopped looking back at Sasuke while smirking.

"Since you're pushing Hinata-imooto to the side to make room for that thing" Suki frowned as she growled while Sasuke frowned. "I think I'll find Hinata-imooto someone who does appreciate her…I've already found that person" He smirked as he left the room to go after Hinata.

Sasuke looked at Raiden. "Who is he talking about?" he asked knowing that the older man knew.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Tell me now" Kabuto sighed. "Now-now Sasuke-kun Takeshi is just messing with you…he hasn't found anyone for Hinata…" He stated as he closed he's eyes.

"Then why would he say that" He stated.

"Sasuke-kun…please calm down you're starting to act like a jealous boyfriend" Suki pointed out. Sasuke sighed as he sat back down.

Raiden knew exactly who Takeshi was trying to pair Hinata up with and it was his younger brother; who Takeshi often goes out in the middle of the night to meet up with his since his younger brother doesn't work for Orochimaru but he wants to.

&&&&&&&&&

"Ah Hinata-imooto I would like to introduce you to my younger brother. He is about your age. I think that you two would get along very well" He smiled at her. Hinata nodded as Takeshi grabbed her hand and started pulling her. Hinata would always blush when around the red head since he never wears a shirt. She always asked him to put on a shirt but he says he doesn't like to leave it on for very long.

As he was pulling Hinata he could see his younger brother leaning against a tree; he knew that he was waiting for him.

"Oi Hiei looky looky" He started pointing at Hinata who was blushing. "I brought Hinata-imooto with me this time" He smiled. The young boy looked up to see the Hyuuga girl with his older brother.

"Hn…I see" He looked at Hinata like he was examining her which was making Hinata feel uncomfortable. Takeshi noticed this and frowned at his brother.

"Why are you staring so hard? Can't you see you're making her nervous" he pointed out.

"I'm sorry…it's just" He looked at Hinata and smiled a perverted smile. "She's so cute…and I can't help myself, plus she has all the curves in all the right places." He smiled as he looked at her. Hinata blushed as she looked away from both male ninjas.

"I'm Hiei…younger brother to Takeshi" He stated in a formal way as he bowed to her. Hinata was taken back since he was being a pervert one minute and the next so polite.

"Ano…Hyuuga Hinata" She stated. He smirked as he looked at her.

"So I guess I leave you two to get to know each other a little more" Hinata looked at Takeshi with wide eyes. Hiei noticed this and placed his arm around Hinata.

"Don't worry I don't bite" He said as he started raising his eyebrows up and down. Hinata blushed as she looked at the ninja.

"I'm going to be doing a little training with Toki so you have to come home yourself okay…imooto?" Hinata slowly nodded. When he left Hiei looked at Hinata. "Now that that's over" He removed his arm from Hinata and glared at her. Hinata was now beyond confused.

"Listen here that was just an act for my older brother. The only reason he brought you here was because he said that I could probably cheer you up or something like that because you were having problems with a close male friend of yours. I'm not to keen on being friends with you but I'm only doing this because my brother wants to help you out" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"I care about my brother deeply and I was willing to do this for him since he cares about you enough to call you his younger sister" Hiei started walking but then he stopped. "By the way I don't find you cute at all…you are actually very ugly" He frowned as he looked at her.

She was really shocked what she said to and almost would have cried…if she wasn't so angry.

"Listen here _**boy**_ I don't who you think you are talking to but I'll think twice again about what you just said unless you want my fist colliding to your face" She yelled as she looked at him.

"Do it then...punch me" He tempted her as he turned his face to the side.

"_Argh nerves of this guy…I'll show him" _She raised her fist to punch him but she stopped. Hiei turned towards her smirking.

"HA you couldn't even-"Before he could finish his sentence Hinata's fist collided with his jaw. Hiei flew back onto the ground.

"…Baka…" She mumbled as she started to walk away.

Hiei sat up rubbing his cheek. "THAT HURTED" He yelled as he stood up pointing his finger at her as anime tears came out of his eyes.

"You're acting like a ten year old" She stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not I am a thirteen year old teenager"

"Y-You're thirteen years old" She stuttered. He nodded.

"_He's taller than his older brother who is nineteen" _Hinata thought as she looked at him.

Hinata looked at him he was tall for his age unlike his brother who was short his age. Hiei was taller than Sasuke… He had black hair that was spiky and long in the front but short in the back, and he had his headband tied on his forehead, he wore a black t-shirt with black pants and white gym shoes; his pants were so baggy that his pant legs covered his shoes.

"How old did you think I was ugly girl" Hinata frowned at that last part but ignored it.

"I thought you were older" She stated forgetting that Takeshi said that Hiei was his younger brother.

"Older? How old are you"

"I'm fourteen" She exclaimed.

Hiei looked at her. "Well…I guess your older than me…girls your age aren't yet developed in certain areas such as yourself…which is a lot you look like a woman with all that" He stated while looking at her chest. She blushed as she covered her chest with her arms.

Hinata suddenly felt really bad that she punched him and walked over towards him examining his face. "What the heck are you doing get away from-"He looked at her face and noticed how concerned she was looking as she was looking at his cheek.

"G-Gomen nasai Hiei-san…I feel really bad for hitting you…gomen nasai" She apologized as she continued examining his cheek. Hiei looked at her while frowning but let her look at his face.

"You-you work for Orochimaru-sama like my brother?" She shook her head.

"I'm there with my friend…"

"You're friend? Most people who join Orochimaru leave they're village to work under him"

"H-Hai…"

"And you left the village with this friend of yours?"

"H-Hai…I promised him that I'll stay with him…" She stated as she backed away from him.

"_She is a loyal friend. Lina didn't even stay with my niisan after she found out that he was leaving the village to work under Orochimaru-sama" _Hiei thought as he looked at the girl Hyuuga. Lina was once Takeshi's girlfriend but they broke up when she found out that he was going to leave the village to work under Orochimaru.

"Come with me Hiei-chan so we get that taken care of" She smiled as she looked at him. He looked at her as he frowned and walked passed her.

"It's no use…I'm not allowed to go in there"

"Says your brother?"

"No says Orochimaru-sama…he says he doesn't need me around and that he has my brother and that's all he needs" He stated. Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Ah…but it won't matter you're just coming in so I can heal you cheek…it's abnormally swollen" She stated. He rubbed his cheek hissing in pain.

"You sure can pack a punch ugly girl" He smirked.

"Stop calling me that"

"What ugly girl? But you are an ugly girl to me…and it's my opinion so I can say whatever I want" Hinata knew he was right but hearing him say that really was hurting her feelings.

Hinata just made a sad expression as she just started to pull him. "Come on"

"Hey wait stop pulling" He said but never once yanked his hand away from hers.

&&&&&&&&&

When Hinata and Hiei arrived they were getting a lot of stares.

"Who is he?"

"Is he the new guy?"

"Why is he with Hinata-chan?"

"Sasuke is going to blow a fuse with he sees Hinata with that guy" Hiei listened to the people talk back and fourth towards each other. He looked at Hinata who didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

"_Who is Sasuke? Is that he boyfriend or something? But she's way too ugly to have a boyfriend" _He twisted up his face as he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-sama…what is this?" Hinata stopped as she looked at Orochimaru who was frowning at the boy. Hiei looked at Orochimaru happy to see him since he admired the guy; not caring that Orochimaru wasn't too fond of him.

"Ano…I was going to heal his cheek" Orochimaru looked at the boy and back at Hinata. And as if Hinata knew what he was trying to ask she started talking.

"I…sort of…ano…punched him" Orochimaru looked at Hinata and smirked.

"I see…very well…heal him and then show him to the exit" He stated as he walked pass the two. Hinata nodded and just as she was getting ready to walk again she bumped into Suki who of course was with Sasuke.

"Ano…I'm sorry" Hiei let go of Hinata's hand and pushed her to the side.

"Whoa-ho who is this cutie" He said really loud causing Suki to blush.

"My name is Suki" She said as she looked at the boy.

"I'm Hiei…Takeshi's younger brother who just happens to be single" He smirked.

"Eww get away from me" She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm as she leaned away from Hiei. Hinata frowned when she noticed this. Sasuke noticing her look but ignored it and let Suki continue to hold onto his arm which annoyed Hinata to the fullest.

"Takeshi's younger brother?" Hiei stopped to look at Sasuke as he nodded.

"What were you doing with Hinata-chan?" He asked as he glared at him.

"Who?"

"That's me…" She stated while looking at him.

"Oh ugly girl" Sasuke frowned as he looked at him. "She was taking me to heal my cheek…since SHE DID IT" He yelled looking at her. Hinata just looked away.

"Hinata-chan you did that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her. She slowly nodded her head. Sasuke smirked as he looked back at Hiei.

"You probably deserved it. Hinata-chan isn't the type of person who throws punches around like that" He smirked as he looked at the ninja.

"Tch…I would have hit ugly girl back but she's a girl…I don't stoop that low as to hit a girl" Sasuke glared at him as he shook himself loose of Suki so he could walk closer towards Hiei.

"And if you ever do lay a finger on Hinata-chan I deal with you personally" He hissed.

"Sasuke-kun please…" She pleaded as she looked at him. He looked at Hinata and back at Hiei. "Come one Suki-chan we have to train" Suki nodded as she walked towards Sasuke sticking out her tongue at Hiei as she passed him.

"Oh and Hinata-chan are you busy later…there is something that I must talk to you about" He said as he continued walking.

When the two left Hiei looked at Hinata. "So that's Sasuke…hmm" He looked back at Hinata. "What does he see in you? Now that Suki girl was smoking hot and you…" He looked Hinata up and down. "You may be a little more developed than her but she has the looks…you're rather homely looking"

Hinata frowned as she looked at him she was almost tempted to say 'Heal your own got damn cheek since you want to talk trash about me' but she resisted the urge to say that as she just smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun sees plenty in me" Is all she said before walking off not caring if Hiei follows or not. He frowned but followed.

&&&&&&&&

"Oi little brother how have-"He stopped talking when he saw his brother's cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"That girl…Hinara…Hinahra well whatever the hell her name is the ugly girl did this to me" He frowned.

"It's Hinata and she's not ugly. What happened to her being cute?" He frowned.

"I lied she's not" He frowned. "I don't like her and I can't see why that Sasuke guy is friends with such an ugly person like her"

"Tch listen here Hinata-imooto isn't ugly so don't call her ugly. Hinata is way better than Suki who is the ugly one. Hinata is a calm, kind, gentle, and strong person, she'll go all out of her way to help someone even if they are being rude or mean to her…Hinata has this affect on people and she can change them…after all she changed Toki for the better"

"T-Toki? Who is the world is that?"

"He was a killer…with his sword alone he killed over 900 people" Hiei eyes widened. "When he first was brought here buy Orochimaru and Kabuto they had to place him in an underground cell because he was out of control trying to kill everyone here. Orochimaru had ordered Hinata to take his food to him" Takeshi smirked. "That Sasuke didn't want Hinata to that because he didn't want her to get killed by that guy…Hinata didn't want to go either but Orochimaru told her if she didn't go he would kill her"

Hiei eyes widened as he continued to listen to his brother.

"Sasuke was blinded with rage and even tried to attack Orochimaru for even saying that but Hinata said that she would go. When she went it took her awhile to come back so Kabuto and Sasuke decided to go check on her and she was fine Toki was talking to Hinata and everything. But he only talks to her…anyone else he practical hates…except for her. He might talk to me from time to time and he listens to Kabuto and Orochimaru"

"How old is this Toki person?"

"Ah Toki…is about sixteen years old; two years older than Hinata. He still has a bit of his bloodlust in him whenever we go on a mission but tries to hold back. He tells me…if Hinata were to see him kill a people she would be hurt so he tries not to kill anyone for her sake. Sasuke hates the guy because he's so close with Hinata but he is afraid of him although he'll never admit it to anyone but everyone knows" He smirked at the thought of Sasuke being afraid of Toki.

"Ah I'm sorry that I was late I had to find Kabuto-san" Hinata stated as she came in with Kabuto at her side.

"Why did you need him" Hiei glared at the girl.

"She needs me because she's still in her training when it comes to medical justu's" Kabuto stated with a frown. Kabuto didn't like this kid because he always had a smart mouth.

"A medical ninja huh?" Yes this was true. Kabuto had started training Hinata since he notices how bored she gets with Sasuke training with Suki and going on missions while she has to stay home and do nothing. So he asked Orochimaru if it was okay if he trained Hinata and Orochimaru said that it was fine because he might need her one day for a certain mission.

"Yes she is and she comes from one of the strongest clans in Konoha…the Hyuuga clan"

"The Hyuuga clan… now I remember. I hear the heiress to the clan was really cute" He smirked trying image how she might look. Hinata blushed.

"_Guys really think I'm cute" _

"She is the Heiress…well ex-heiress since she is no longer in Konoha" Kabuto stated.

"No way! This is the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She's isn't cute at all" Kabuto had enough of this guy so he punched him in the stomach.

"You're lucky I didn't punch that other cheek of yours…and don't ever talk about Hinata-chan like that in my presence again…is that understood" Kabuto hissed. Hiei looked at Kabuto with wide eyes as did Takeshi and Hinata.

"…Kabuto-san…"

"_What's with all these guys liking her? I don't see it. First it's Sasuke and then this Toki guy who I never even seen and then it's Kabuto-senpai" _Hiei looked at Kabuto as he backed away from him.

"You know Hinata-chan you can let him walk around like that. I wouldn't heal him if I were you. If the guy is talking trash about you like that you stand up for yourself a little bit more…I mean I know you did" He looked back at Hiei's jaw. "You practically broke his jaw that's why it's so swollen but…"

"Kabuto-san it's okay really…now let's just heal his jaw" Kabuto just sighed but nodded. Hinata walked towards Hiei as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"This might hurt a bit…but it'll pass" She stated as she started to concentrate on what she was doing.

"Tch ugly girl nothing can hurt me" He stated but as soon as she was healing him it hurts him like hell but kept…well tried to keep his poker face on.

When it was finished Hinata looked at him and smiled. "There all better" She smiled while he frowned while looking at her.

Kabuto looked at Hinata and smiled. _"She really has changed since she first came here. She still stutters a little but she's more talkative than what she use to be which is good. And she isn't afraid to say what's on her mind…well I'm working on that part with her. Trying her to get her to open up to me is really hard" _Kabuto sighed as he smiled a lazy smile.

"Well I have to go now…"

"Toki…?" Hinata nodded as she walked towards the door but Hiei's voice stopped her.

"Thanks…ugly-"Before he could say anything else Kabuto and his brother sent a glare that surely would have killed him if it were possible to die just by a death glare.

"I mean…um thanks" Hinata knew what he was going to say as she just turned around.

"You know I don't mind you calling me that…it doesn't bother me like it did before. But I have to say you aren't so good looking yourself" Hiei's eyes were full of shock and anger.

"What did you just say?!"

"I mean Takeshi-niisan is WAY better looking than you are" She smiled still not turning around as she soon left the room.

"WHAT?! How can she say that you're better looking than me when it's clear that I'm the better looking one" He said in arrogant tone. Takeshi grinned as he scratched his temple.

"Hinata-imooto thinks I'm better looking than you" He slightly blushed as he looked at his brother.

"SHUT-UP AND DON'T LET IT GET TO YOU HEAD" Hiei frowned.

Kabuto just smirked. "Hum…she told you" Hiei glared at him.

&&&&&&

The Hyuuga girl walked down the hallways as everyone stared at her. "You're going to see Toki Hinata-sama?" One of the men asked. Hinata nodded as she looked at him.

"I have to give him his food" The man nodded.

"Be careful Hinata-sama" She smiled as she nodded. The people that worked for Orochimaru were always so nice and caring towards her.

Hinata walked closer towards Toki's cell as she unlocked the door and opened it. She looked inside and it was completely dark inside. She couldn't see a thing.

"H-Hinata…is that you" The voice asked within the darkness. Hinata nodded but answered knowing that he couldn't see her.

"H-Hai it's me Toki-kun" She smiled in the dark. "Ano…Toki-kun why don't we cut on the lights? It's really dark in here…I can't see a thing"

"I like it when it's this dark" Came the reply. Hinata sighed. "But I can't see"

"Well I can't do anything…my hand are bound up behind my back so I can't turn on the lights. So find the light and just turn it on yourself" Hinata nodded as she turned on the light switch. She looked at Toki and smiled weakly.

Toki had clothes just like Kimimaro with light purple hair. Toki's eyes were bloodshot red though; it looked sort of like Kabuto's eyes when they turned red during the time he fought the Rain Genin in the forest of death but his eyes were the color of grey.

Toki never smiles, not even a smirk. He always has an expressionless expression on his face.

Hinata walked towards him when the door shut. Hinata stood there frozen as she turned back around trying to open the door.

"_Oh no! I completely forgot that this door only opens from the outside" _She started to panic. Sure Toki was nice with her and talked to her but she had to admit the guy scared her to death. She turned slightly to look at the purple haired ninja.

"Ano…"

"You're locked in here" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded. He just looked at her and the tray of food that she had sat down on the floor.

"The food. I'm hungry" He stated as he looked at her. She nodded as she picked up the tray and walked towards him placing it in front of him. He looked at the tray and then her.

"Do you expect me to eat with my hands behind my back?" He asked while looking at her intensely. She looked away from his red eyes as she shook her head.

"Well either untie me or feed me" He stated. She nodded as she walked behind him untying the ropes. Orochimaru had him to be tied up because he didn't quiet trust Toki well enough to unbound him because Toki had a habit of killing people…rather violently at that he didn't want Toki to kill any of one in his hideout.

He looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. "Thank you" He said as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating. Hinata watched him as he was eating and noticed that he was watching her as well as he was eating.

Hinata quickly looked away from him. "You know that you are stuck in here with me. Orochimaru-sama comes in here along with Kabuto every day to get me so I can train, so you'll be out of here tomorrow morning" He said as he continued eating.

"T-Tomorrow?" She stuttered. He nodded as he paused from eating his food.

"You sound nervous and afraid? Are you afraid to be left in here alone with me?" He asked her.

"Ano…kind of" She stated honestly.

"You don't have to be. I would never hurt you Hinata you should know that by now" He stated as he pushed the tray away from him.

Hinata noticed this and looked at him in a worried way. "You're done so quickly, you barely ate anything"

"I'm not that hungry right now" He stated as he looked at her. She nodded. He looked around his room and then back at her. "I only have one bed. We will have to share it" Hinata blushed.

"Ano I can't do that. Ano…I'll sleep on the floor" Toki looked at her.

"Kabuto told me that you slept on Sasuke's floor when he offered you the same thing I just offered you and you woke up with a crook in your neck and a sore back" He looked at her embarrassed face.

"You will not sleep on this floor while I'm in here" He said in a demanding tone. "You will sleep in the bed…I don't want you waking up sore in the morning" Hinata blushed as she looked away from him.

"Is that understood?" He asked her. She slowly nodded her head.

"Good now that's understood…I have a question for you" She looked up at him.

"What is the question Toki-kun?" She asked as she looked at him.

"What do you think of Sasuke's relationship with his girlfriend?" He asked as he looked at her. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at him. _"Girlfriend?! What is he talking about? Suki isn't his girlfriend…Suki is just his friend" _Toki noticed the look in her eyes.

"I take it that you didn't know?" He asked as he looked at her.

"B-But…S-Sasuke-kun…h-he-"

"When we were on a mission together, He and I along with Suki and Takeshi, Sasuke and Suki wandered off together. Takeshi got mad and told me to go find them since they were talking so long so I did. When I found them they were kissing" He said with no emotion what so ever as usual.

Tears started to come out Hinata's eyes as she looked at the ground. Toki looked at her as he moved closer towards as he placed his arm around her trying his best to comfort her since he wasn't use to this sort of thing.

"Hinata…don't cry. I'm sure that he just didn't know how to tell you" Toki stated as he looked at Hinata. Toki didn't know that Hinata and Sasuke were in love with each other all he just knew that they were best friends.

"A-Are you sure you saw right?" She asked as she watched him nod his head. She cried on his chest. He flinched to the close contact; he wasn't use to people touching him or crying on him and he didn't know how to react.

She looked at him and blushed. "G-Gomen Toki-kun" She mumbled as she looked at him. He shook his head. "It's okay Hinata…you are crying it's only right that someone tries to comfort you" He stated looking into her white eyes. She looked into his; his eyes held no emotion what so ever nor did his expression but Hinata knew he meant well by what he just said.

She smiled as she laid her head back on his chest. "Arigatou Toki-kun…arigatou" She whispered. He looked at the girl in his arms.

Toki wasn't lying when he said that he saw Sasuke and Suki kiss he really did and when he saw it he assumed that Sasuke and Suki were dating.

"Hinata it's getting late…let us sleep" He said as he felt her nod her head. He helped her stand up as he stood up guiding her to the one bed in his room. He watched as Hinata climbed in on the other side as did he.

It was silent for about an hour in the darkness of the room. Neither one of them was sleep but thinking that the other was sleep. Toki turned around to face Hinata; he noticed that her back was facing him. He missed having the girl in his arms so he scooted over towards her and wrapped his arm around the fourteen year old female ninja. She gasped as she blushed.

"T-T-Toki-kun…w-what are you doing?" She nearly yelped.

"Just let me hold you in my arms Hinata. I never get to hold anyone and I just want to see how it feels to have you in my arms" He whispered in her ear making her blush.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I'm sorry that I have to end the chapter here but this chapter is too long so the next chapter will finish off right where I left off…think of it like part two of this chapter. Please leave reviews. **

**Also I am very sorry about the very late update. To let you all know this story is already written and I have 12 chapters for it already but I'm uploading one chapter at a time because if I uploaded all the way to chapter twelve it will take me even longer to upload chapter thirteen since I haven't started on that chapter yet. And also I currently do not have internet so that's the main reason for my late updates. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think I really owe it to you guys to upload two chapters for this story for making you wait so long so here is chapter nine xD**

**Chapter Nine**

He held the girl in his arms as his left arm held her tightly…but not tight where it pained her. Hinata froze as she inhaled as breath. He notices this and wonders why she became stiff as a board.

"T-T-Toki-kun…y-your hand…i-it's" She trailed off. Toki listened to the tone of her voice trying to get what she was trying to say until he squeezed what was in his hand.

"_What's this…?" _ Then it came to him as he slowly removed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Gomen Hinata…" He whispered but noticed that she was still stiff. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm not a pervert…it was an accident" He stated the honest truth.

"Iie…it's okay" She said but she was still stiff. Toki said nothing more for a few minutes as he brought her closer towards him.

She blushed as she felt him holding her. She always found Toki to be very handsome but he scared her a lot. She was trying to get comfortable but she wasn't in the direction that she was sleeping. She wanted to turn around but that meant she'll be facing him. She blushed but she slowly turned around.

And when she did; even though it was very dark in the room she could see his eyes looking at her. "Ano…I was trying to get comfortable…and I'm more comfortable sleeping this way" She stated in a shy tone.

"It's okay…it doesn't matter to me" He said. "Good-night Hinata" He said and with that he went to sleep. Hinata was still blushing. She wasn't use to this…well sure she's been around Sasuke but this was different…somehow. It was most likely because it was someone other than Sasuke.

She smiled to herself as she got comfortable as she went to sleep.

&&&&&&&

It was now the next morning and the Hyuuga girl woke up to see a pair of bloodlust bloodshot red eyes looking at her. It sort of scared her for a moment but then she remembered where she was.

She looked back at him and smiled shyly. "Ano…hi" She whispered.

"Good morning" He said as she let go of her and sat up bringing his hand to his head. "What's wrong Toki-kun?" She asked in a worried tone as sat up also.

"Ah…it's nothing…morning headaches. I get them every morning" He said as he put his hand down looking at her. She smiled as she looked at him. She still had on her clothes from yesterday as did he.

Toki looked at her hard but not in a mean way he just stared at her for a long time making her nervous. "Ano…T-Toki-kun" She noticed that Toki does this every time that she's around him. It makes her nervous since she's sort of afraid of how his eyes look.

"Hinata…forgive me but I really want to do this" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes were wide as grapefruits but she soon gave into the kiss and started kissing him back.

The kiss was really wonderful she had to admit and even though she hated it Toki was a **way** better kisser than Sasuke. She placed her hand on his neck bringing him closer towards her as he placed one hand on her waist. The two kissed and kissed until the door opened revealing Orochimaru and Kabuto standing there.

Both looked shock but then Orochimaru smirked while Kabuto frowned. "Well…well Toki I never knew you were into Hinata-sama" Orochimaru smirked. Hinata blushed of embarrassment while Toki let go of her and got out of the bed like nothing had happened.

"Hn" Is all Toki said as he looked at Orochimaru.

"Hinata-sama were you in here all night?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at her flushed face. She wouldn't talk so she just nodded her head.

"Ah I see no wonder you never came back…Sasuke-kun was looking for you yesterday" He stated. He noticed Hinata eyes widened for a minute but then she frowned.

"Toki come we must train" Orochimaru stated as he turned his back to walk out the room but then he noticed that Kabuto was glaring hard at Toki.

"_I wonder why he is looking like that at Toki. Could it mean that…nah I highly doubt it" _Orochimaru smirked as he walked out the room. Toki looked at Hinata.

"Come we must leave the room" He stated as he started walking but stopped when Kabuto looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Kabuto took a glance at Hinata who was still blushing. He looked back at Toki as he walked out the room.

&&&&&&&&&&

As the Hyuuga girl was walking down the hallway she saw Sasuke, Suki and Hiei all standing together. Hiei looked up to see Hinata walking their way.

"Oi! Why do you still have on the same clothes as yesterday ugly girl" He yelled. Sasuke hit him on the back of his head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"Stop calling her that" He hissed. Suki giggled as she watched the two.

Hinata didn't seem to hear them since she was in deep thought. They all stared at her as she walked right pass them.

"What's with her" Suki asked as she looked at Hinata. Sasuke grabbed her by her arm making her stop.

"Oi, I told you to meet me yesterday I had something to tell you"

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. Sasuke and Hiei and Suki all noticed the glare as they looked at her.

"Whoa…ugly girl looks really scary right about now" Hiei stated as he looked at Hinata.

"What's your problem Hinata?" Sasuke frowned.

"You are! Ever since we came here you've been treating me different and ever since you met **her**" Hinata pointed her finger at Suki which shocked her and Hiei. "You've been ignoring me"

"No I haven't I talk to you and don't bring Suki-chan in this" Hinata frowned even more before turning her head away from him but then a sad expression came to her face.

"Not like you use to…and don't think that I don't know" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata.

"_Could she know…what happened between Suki-chan and I" _He thought as he looked at her.

"I can't-"Before she could even finish her sentence Toki came.

"Oi Hinata you left this in my room last night" He said as he throws Hinata's jacket at her.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What were you doing with Toki?"

"_So that's Toki…he's really scary looking but I can tell this is going to be good, I just wish I had some popcorn"_ Hiei grinned as he watched the scene in front of him.

"What she was doing is none of your concern. Besides why are you so worried about Hinata? She can take of her herself, she knows I wouldn't hurt her" Toki stated as he walked closer towards Hinata.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the guy. Suki walked towards Sasuke and tugged on his arm. "Come on Sasuke-kun we don't want to upset Toki we both know how he gets" She whispered.

"Trying to save your boyfriend? Don't worry I'm not going to kill him" Toki said with an emotionless expression. "I don't want Hinata here angry with me for hurting Sasuke"

"B-Boyfriend? You're dating him" Hiei yelled as he looked at Sasuke. Suki blushed as she slowly nodded her head.

Hinata looked at Sasuke still while frowning. "I thought that I was the only girl you wanted to kiss. I thought that I was the only girl that you loved" She whispered causing Suki's eyes to widen.

"What does she mean Sasuke-kun? You two…I mean thought that you were just best friends?" She asked while looking at Sasuke.

"Correction we _were_ best friends" Hinata said as she walked away from Sasuke and the others. Sasuke stood there watching as Hinata walked away.

Hiei looked at Sasuke and then Suki. "Man…you loved ugly girl?" He asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent as he glared at Toki.

"It was you who told her wasn't it?"

"Yeah…what of it?" Toki said as he glared back.

"Toki let's go" Kabuto yelled as he was still frowning at the guy. Toki nodded as he took one more look at Sasuke.

"You're a real baka for letting a girl like Hinata slip through your hands" He stated as he walked away from him.

Sasuke stood there as anger overflowed him…he was baka. He remembered thinking that he did find Suki to be very attractive but he had eyes only for Hinata but that day…things changed

**Flashback **

**The Uchiha was walking in the forest with Suki, Takeshi and Toki for they're mission to kill a certain group of ninjas Orochimaru had ordered them to fight. **

**Sasuke would on and off stare at Suki who would stare back blushing and smiling at him. He would quickly turn his head away with a blush on his face which did not go unnoticed by Toki and Takeshi who catch everything. **

**Takeshi sighed. "I just wish that Hinata-imooto could come on a mission with us. It'll be really fun to have her with us" Takeshi sighed thinking about the young girl that he thought of like a sister. **

"**Che Hinata is strong but she's not strong enough to come on any of our missions besides we have Suki-chan" He stated as he smirked at her. **

**Toki looked at the two and he narrowed his eyes. **

"**What's that suppose to mean? Hinata-imooto is strong after all Orochimaru is even thinking about training her himself" Takeshi smirked. Sasuke and Suki seemed shocked but neither of them showed it. **

"**He is? Since when?" Suki asked. **

"**Kabuto…he was talking to Kabuto yesterday about it and I happened to be in there…Toki was in there too" He stated as he pointed his thumb behind him pointing at Toki who said nothing. **

**The four had been walking now for what like it seemed like hours. Takeshi looked up in the sky. **_**"It's getting darker. We're going to have to camp out here tonight"**_

"**Toki come with me to find some fire wood. It's getting late and we need to set a camp" Takeshi stated since he was the leader of the team he had been barking out orders from everyone. **

"**You two go see if you can find a stream and some water" Sasuke and Suki nodded. **

**&&&&&&&&**

"**Something about those two…Sasuke and Suki I don't trust" Toki looked at Takeshi. **

"**Like they are the enemy?" He asked. **

**He shook his head. "No…like they're hiding something…and I don't trust it" He stated. Toki just stared at Takeshi taking in his words trying to figure the complication himself. **

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Suki looked at Sasuke as he looked at her. "Sasuke-kun…ano…I-there is something that I must tell you" She nearly shouted out. He looked at her. **

"**What is it?" He asked. **

"**I like you" She said plain and simple. He just smirked as he looked at her. **

"**You like me? Funny seeing that I'm starting to feel something for you as well" He admitted as he looked at her. She smiled. **

"**Really?" She smiled. He nodded but a quick flash of Hinata went through his mind. He shook his head as he looked back at Suki. **

"**So…you'll be my boyfriend" She asked. His eyes widened at first but then he looked away from her. **

"**Sure…" He responded but he didn't sound too sure about it. **

**&&&&&&&&**

"**What the hell is taking them so long to find a stream" Takeshi frowned. He looked at Toki. "Go find them and tell them to bring their asses back here now" He yelled as he glared at Toki. He wasn't mad at Toki he was just angry that Sasuke and Suki were taking so long after he and Toki went to get the fire wood and back. **

**Toki nodded as he walked off. As he was walking he spotted Sasuke and Suki from afar but see them clearly so he walked closer only to see the two kissing. Toki eyes widened for a split second before going back to normal. **

**Toki walked towards the two. "Takeshi said hurry your asses up" He said scaring the Uchiha and Suki half to death.**

"**What the hell?" Suki yelled. "You trying to give me a heart attack so I can die?"**

**Toki looked at Sasuke. "Does Hinata know about this?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of her name. **

"**No and I'll tell her when I'm ready" He stated while frowning. **

"**Hn…if you say so" He said as he walked off. **

**End of Flashback **

Sasuke sighed at the thought. That was three months ago when that happened. Suki looked at Sasuke.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a concerned tone. Hiei looked at the two.

"**SHIT**" He yelled out in yelled scaring Hiei and Suki. Hiei looked at Sasuke.

"Ano…I'll be back" He said in a rush as he ran to look for Hinata.

&&&&&&&&

Hinata was in her room crying her eyes out on her pillow. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was dating that girl. She was hurt in the inside, she knew that she wasn't his girlfriend but they both loved each other dearly.

"I knew that this would come" She stood up and she walked towards her dresser and started pulling out clothes. _"I know I told him that I'll stay with him…but I can't I just can't…besides I want to go home" _She thought as she grabbed her book bag and stated loading her clothes in it.

As this was happening Hiei stood at the doorway watching her. The tears in her eyes as she was packing her clothes, he had never seen her look so sad. He walked closer towards her.

"Ano…ugly girl are you okay?" He asked in a concern tone as he slowly approached her.

"Does it look like I'm okay" She cried. He was a bit taken back but didn't show it as he just stood at the doorway.

"Why are you crying? Is it because Sasuke is dating that girl?"

"It doesn't matter anymore…I'm leaving and I'm not coming back here" His eyes widened as he watched her finish packing her clothes as she was now walking towards him to go to the door.

Hiei stood in front of the door. "You can't leave"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Who can I make fun of if you leave? Who can I call ugly girl" He grinned as he looked at her. But what he was saying wasn't helping at her at all.

"Hiei-kun please get out my way" She whispered while not looking at him.

Hiei shook his head. "I won't let you leave. You are a loyal friend to Sasuke. He would be hurt if you left"

"No he wouldn't he has Suki why would he worry about me?" She asked.

"Because he cares for you" Hiei stated. Hinata looked at Hiei as she smiled.

"Look at you trying to make me stay. If I remember you don't even like me. Why go through this trouble to make me stay"

"It's not for me ugly girl it's for Sasuke" He yelled.

"Che…Sasuke-kun" She looked at Hiei and could see that he was lying and that Hiei really was doing for himself.

"Hiei-kun…please let me go. I can't stay here…I-I don't want to stay here anymore…I'm sorry" She whispered as she walked passed him. Hiei stood there as she walked passed him. He didn't want to see her leave but he didn't try again to stop her.

&&&&&&&&

The Hyuuga girl made it out the hideout unseen by anyone. When she made her way out side she bumped into Kabuto. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. He noticed that she had on her book bag on her back.

Tears started steaming down her cheeks as she hugged him. "Kabuto-san I'm so confused…I don't know what to do" She sobbed as she held onto him. "I want to go back home to see the others but I want to stay with you and the others but I'm so confused…" She cried. Kabuto was shocked that she went was crying on him.

He had seen Hinata countless times crying but she would always go to Sasuke and if not Sasuke it was Takeshi. He was happy that she bumped into him.

"It's okay Hinata-chan why don't we talk about it inside" But she shook her head.

"I don't want to go in there…" She stated. He nodded as he turned around to see Orochimaru and Toki standing behind him.

"What's going on here?" Orochimaru asked. Toki looked at Hinata crying. _"She was crying the other day too" _He thought as he looked at her. Kabuto noticed this as he glared at Toki.

"I'll handle Hinata-chan…alone" He said the last part while looking at Toki. Toki didn't seem to be affected by his words as he just looked at Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked at Hinata and then at Kabuto. "Fine take care of her" The snake man looked at Toki.

"Come let's go Toki" Toki looked at Hinata once more as he nodded.

Kabuto took Hinata away from the hideout. As they were walking Kabuto looked over at the girl to see that she had stopped crying.

"So why are you confused?" He asked.

"B-Because…I-I…S-Sasuke-kun and Suki…he doesn't need me anymore. The only reason I stayed was because he asked me too but he doesn't need me anymore he has Suki" She cried.

Kabuto leaned her away from him a little so that he could see her face. "Come let us walk" He said. Hinata nodded as the two out off deep within the forest.

&&&&&&&

The two were very far away from Orochimaru's lair but neither one of them said anything. Kabuto made a stop as he looked at Hinata.

"Do you wish to go home that badly?" He asked her.

"H-Hai…"

"Who do you miss in Konoha?" She looked up at the sky as she wiped her tears away as she smiled weakly.

"I miss everyone, my sensei, me teammates Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, my niisan Neji, and…" Hinata began to blush as she looked to the ground. "I miss Naruto-kun…" Kabuto eyes widened at the mention of his name. He hasn't seen the blonde in two years now. He looked at Hinata and noticed her blush.

"Do you like Naruto-kun?" He asked her. She smiled as she slowly shook her head.

"Iie…there was a time when I did like him, but I realized that my so called crush was just someone who I just had admiration for…I didn't love him like I thought I did" She answered.

"But if you were to see him right now…what would feel?"

She thought about his question and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure…I would be very happy to see Naruto-kun" She stated as she looked over at Kabuto smiling.

"Ah…I see" He adjusted his glasses as he looked at her. "Hinata-chan…would-would you like me to take you to Konoha?" Hinata's eyes widen.

"Y-You would r-really do that?" He nodded his head. "Hai…I would do anything for you Hinata-chan. I just want you to be happy" He smiled. She blushed as she looked away from him.

"B-But you would get in trouble"

"I don't mind…I want you help you" He stated. Her smile widened even more as she hugged him.

"Arigatou Kabuto-kun" She squealed.

"Heh…that's the first time you called me 'Kabuto-kun' I was wondering when you were going to start calling me that" He smiled. She looked away from him.

"G-Gomen…Kabuto-kun" She stated. He lifted her chin up with his finger.

"Don't apologize…its okay…really" They both smiled as they looked at each other until Kabuto broke the staring contest that they were doing.

"Come let's go…we have a long ways" She nodded as she looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Please leave reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Six hours has passed since Hinata had left and the Uchiha had been looking for her ever since.

"Have you found her yet" Sasuke frowned as he turned around.

"Why are you still out? Aren't you're supposed to be in your cell locked up" Sasuke glared as he looked at Toki.

"Hn…you're not the only one looking for Hinata" He stated as he looked at Sasuke ignoring his other statement/question.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"Because…Hinata has helped me many times, she's always there for me when I need her…even though I know she's afraid of me she always tries to act so calm around me" Toki paused for a bit as he looked at Sasuke. "This morning…I kissed her"

Sasuke eyes went wide as he glared at Toki with his Sharingan activated as he ran towards Toki and slammed him against the wall. Toki just stared at him as he looked at Sasuke with no emotion in her eyes.

"You kissed my Hinata" He glared.

"Since when is Hinata yours? I thought that you were dating Suki" Toki pointed out.

"Hinata was always mines…why in the hell did you kiss her?"

"Because it was something that I have wanted to do for awhile now so I did it…but before I did it I told her to forgive what I was going to do. She was very shocked but she did kiss me back" Sasuke growled as he pressed his forearm harder against Toki's neck trying to get a reaction out of him but he got nothing.

"If you're waiting for me to make some sort of pained expression you can just stop while you are ahead…you can't hurt me Uchiha" Toki stated as he pushed Sasuke with a lot of force off of him. Sasuke flew across the hallway landing on the floor hard.

"If you cared about Hinata so much why date that girl?" Toki asked as he walked off.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the floor creating as crater on the floor.

&&&&&&&

Hiei stood at the window looking out as the sun was now setting when he heard the door open. "Hiei-san what are you doing in Hinata's room?" Suki asked as she looked at the black haired ninja.

Hiei remained quiet as he continued looking outside. Soon after Suki came in Sasuke came in shock to see Suki and Hiei in Hinata's room but no Hinata.

Sasuke looked at Suki. "Have you seen her?" Suki shook her head. Sasuke looked at Hiei.

"Hiei…where is Hinata?"

"She's not here"

"What do you mean?"

"It means exactly what I said she's not here…she left" He whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"She left to go back where she's from. She said that she couldn't stay here anymore…I tried to stop her…but she wouldn't listen to me…she walked right passed me…" Suki looked at Sasuke but she couldn't see his eyes because his hair covered his eyes. She noticed that he was balling his fist up really tight since there was now blood dripping down on the floor.

"S-Sasuke-kun your hand" She was about to touch him but she stopped when he sent her a glare.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"It's been six hours since she left…heh I'm glad the ugly girl is finally gone" Sasuke frowned when Hiei sad that and just as he was about to walk towards him and kick his ass Hiei turned around and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Hiei's eyes were red from what it look like from…crying. Hiei walked passed Sasuke and as Hiei was walking pass him he heard Hiei mutter Hinata's name under his breath.

Sasuke turned around and watched as Hiei left the room. Suki watched him as well until he was no longer in the room she turned to Sasuke.

"He acts as if he can't stand Hinata but it's killing him that she left" She stated only to find Sasuke looking at her with that glare on his.

"Sasuke-kun what's your problem why are you staring at me like that?" She frowned. Sasuke looked away from her.

"I'm sorry…it's just Hinata-chan…I-I" He never finished his sentence when he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Don't worry I know she'll come back. After all you're her best friend…ne?" She smiled as she held Sasuke in her arms. Sasuke didn't hug his girlfriend back because all he could think about was Hinata's facial expression while she was looking at him.

"…_Hinata have I really caused you this much pain that you have left me…" _ He thought as he pictured Hinata's smiling blushing face looking at him.

"…_Hinata-chan…"_

&&&&&&&&&

Kabuto and Hinata had stopped walking and took a break. Kabuto turned to look at the Hyuuga girl. "Hinata-chan…are you sure that this is what you want?" Hinata nodded. Kabuto slightly frowned.

"But what about the others…Takeshi would surely miss the one that he calls little sister and Raiden although he may be quiet he stills cares for you, Hiei who I know you thinks doesn't like you at all but he would miss you just as much or even more than his older brother, and…me" He trailed off as he looked away from her. Hinata eyes went larger.

"K-Kabuto…K-Kabuto-kun?"

"I would miss you the most…I've always been very fond of you Hinata-chan…I mean I use to think of you like a sister…but over these past two years you have grown on me and not only me but Toki as well. I don't like that guy much but he and I both share something in common" He leaned forward near Hinata's ear.

"We both love you" He whispered. It was a pause between them both as the wind blew in their hair and as snow flakes fell from the sky.

Hinata had a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at Kabuto with her lips slightly parted from shock. "So please Hinata-chan…don't leave" He whispered still leaned over near her face whispering in her ear.

"Ano…I-I…ano…" She was all out of words. She didn't know what to say to him…after all the guy said that he was in love with her.

"So…what do you say? Will you come back?" She looked away from him.

"B-But…I can't, I don't want to face him…not now"

"Hinata-chan you can't always hide from him. If you really care about Sasuke you should trust his decision on who he is dating" Kabuto pointed out. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at him.

"You're right…I'll…I'll go back" He smiled as he looked at her. "It's getting dark now…we'll camp out here for awhile since we are a ways anyway" He smirked as he looked at her.

"Ano…it's too cold out to be sleeping out here" She stated.

"Hai…but there is no where else for us to go" Hinata slightly paused before nodding agreeing to him.

&&&&&&&&

Four days passed and the Uchiha hadn't gone to slept not once since he was thinking about Hinata the whole night. Memories of he and Hinata were flowing through his mind as he sat up from in his bed.

**Flashback 1#**

"_Uchiha-san…if you ever want someone to talk to…feel free to talk to me…that way y-you won't h-have to feel alone…if you had a friend to talk with. T-That's if you want to be my friend" She blushed as she looked away from the eight year old Uchiha._

_He looked up at her in shock. "…Hinata…" Hinata looked up at him and smiled. "Oh I better get going I don't want to be late going home Otou-san will be angry with me" The young girl started running but then she stopped and turned back around to look at Sasuke. "Ja ne Uchiha-san" She smiled. He watched her leave as he smiled to himself. _

**End of Flashback 1#**

**Flashback 2#**

"…_Hinata…" _

"_You called" The happy voice said. Sasuke looked around and then spotted Hinata holding herself up in his window. Sasuke smirked as he got out of bed and helped her inside. She hugged him which caught him off guard. _

"_I tried to visit you but I couldn't…" She said as she let go of him. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you came…so I'm guessing you heard me talking to Naruto?" He asked. _

"_No…I just came when you said my name" She smiled. He was a little relieved didn't hear his talk with Naruto. Hinata looked at him. "So when do you get out of here?" _

"_Tomorrow…stay here with me?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded. "I'll stay but I can't stay the night here…"_

"_I know that…" He smiled at her. "Just stay for a couple of hours" She nodded as she watched him walk back towards his bed to lie down. _

**End of Flashback 2#**

**Flashback 3#**

"_Hinata…I'm always going to be here for you okay. I'll always be by your side like you've been by mine…so no more tears over the dobe and your family okay…I hate to see you cry" He whispered to her as he rested his head on top on hers. The female Hyuuga eyes were wide as grapefruits right now. She wasn't expecting Sasuke to say such things but she slowly hugged him back. _

"_Arigatou Sasuke…you are my only best friend and I'm grateful to have a friend like you" She whispered._

**End of Flashback 3#**

**Flashback 4#**

_Sasuke sat up getting ready to get out of the bed when Hinata came in the room. She stood at Sasuke's door with tears running down her cheeks. _

"_H-Hinata what are-"Before he could even finish sentence Hinata has ran towards him and buried her head on his shirt crying. "Why were you trying to leave Sasuke-kun? Where were you trying to go? You can't leave me Sasuke-kun, if you leave I'll be alone…I don't want to be alone" Sasuke eyes was wide as he listened to her confession of her feelings for him as she cried on his shirt. _

"_I love you too much too see you leave…" He looked even more shocked by her confession as he held her in his arms. "Please d-don't leave me alone…I don't want you to leave me" She cried._

_Sasuke held the crying girl closer towards him as he rested his head on top of hers. "I won't leave you then…" She looked up at him. "Are you telling the truth Sasuke-kun because you told me that you won't leave my side but yet you tried to leave to village" She cried. _

"_I'm sorry I told you that…but this time I promise I won't leave you…I'll stay with you" She looked up at him and smiled. "You know it's funny…you say you love me…I feel the same way about you as well" He smiled as he looked at her. _

"_Y-You love me?" He nodded his head._

"_I always loved you but I never said anything because I knew that you…liked the dobe…" He looked away from her._

"_Sasuke-kun…I always loved you…I may have a crush on Naruto-kun but it's always been you the one that I loved" She confessed while smiling. He looked at her smiling face. His eyes widened as he looked at her. He put his head down which cast a shadow over his eyes; and a blush almost similar to Hinata's appeared on his face._

"_Hinata can I kiss you?" he asked while not looking at her._

_She blushed as she looked at him. "N-Nani?" She asked._

"_Can I kiss you?" He repeated._

_She looked at him and smiled. "H-Hai…you may" She blushed. He looked at her as they both leaned forward as they're lips_ _collided. It was a soft kiss not too long or not too short; it was just perfect._

**End of Flashback 4#**

**Flashback 5#**

"_Hinata…I'm leaving again" He whispered. She quickly let him go. "B-But you-"_

"_I know I know…but I want you to come with me" She stared at him blankly. _

"_N-Nani…say that again?" _

"_I want you to come with me. You don't want to leave me and I don't want to leave you…so come with me"_

**End of Flashback 5#**

He stood up and walked towards his door and opened it to see Toki standing at his door. "What do you want?"

"Hinata…she is back" Sasuke eyes widened.

"Where is she?! Where is she?" He asked he grabbed Toki's by his shirt. Toki slapped his hands away from his shirt.

"Don't touch me. Hinata is with Kabuto and you are the last person she wants to see right now" Sasuke frowned.

"Is she in her room?"

Toki shook his head. "She is with Kabuto talking with Orochimaru" Sasuke nodded as he looked at Toki.

"What is your real relationship with Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked. He was curious as to why Hinata would kiss him back. Ever since Toki told him that it's been in the Uchiha's mind ever since.

"Hinata and I…are nothing to each other…but I do hold the feeling of…love for her" He said as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at Toki. "You teme stay the hell away from her" Toki just looked at Sasuke and walked away.

When he left Sasuke punched his door. "Damn it" He was very angry because he knew what Hinata had said was true…they are falling apart.

&&&&&&&

"So you have come back…and you're ill" Orochimaru stated as he looked at the girl with a red nose and flushed face. Kabuto looked at Hinata and back at Orochimaru.

"Ah that is my fault I suggested that we stay outside and she caught a cold…it's my fault" Orochimaru looked at Kabuto.

"What were you two doing anyway?" He narrowed his eyes mainly looking at Kabuto. He has been watching him lately and the way he acts around Hinata. At first he didn't seem to mind seeing that Kabuto treated the young girl like a younger sister but things started to change after awhile, that's when Orochimaru noticed Kabuto staring at Hinata in a lustful matter; and considering that Kabuto is twenty years old and the Hyuuga girl is just fourteen Orochimaru found it…rather odd but he never confronted Kabuto about it.

"Ano…I-"

"We were taking a walk so she could cool off and then we lost track of time" Kabuto said in a simple tone. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"Very well then…Hinata-sama and Kabuto you two may leave" They both nodded as they left the room.

&&&&&&&&

Kabuto had told Hinata that there was something that he needed to take care of and left Hinata's side but he told her to rest since she was ill.

The Hyuuga girl was walking down the hallway when she was being tackled to the ground. Hinata almost let out a scream until she seen who was now lying on top of her.

"H-Hiei-kun?!" She said in shock. He looked at her as tears streamed down his cheeks which a few drops hit her face. "H-Hiei-kun…"

"Why did you leave? Why? Why wouldn't you listen to me? I thought that you weren't going to come back" She was shock when as she looked at him.

_Hiei who I know you think doesn't like you at all but he would miss you just as much or even more than his older brother_

Hinata looked at Hiei who hasn't move off of her yet. _"Kabuto-kun was right..." _ Hinata looked at him and he was still crying. "Hiei-kun…I was only gone for four days" He shook his head.

"But you still left…you still left" He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Even it was just four days…I missed you" He whispered as he still lied on top of her not caring how it may look if someone were to see them since they were in such an intimate position.

Hinata smiled as she tried sitting up, Hiei noticed this and got off if her but he still sat on the floor as did Hinata.

"Ano…gomen" He whispered as he looked at her.

"I never knew Hiei-kun cared so much about me" She smiled. He blushed and frowned as he looked away from her.

"Don't let it get to your head ugly girl" He said but turned to look at her as he smirked. She smiled as she looked at him but then she fainted on the floor.

"H-Hinata?!" He yelled. Toki and Takeshi who wasn't to far away ran to see what the problem was.

"Hinata-imooto…what happened" Takeshi asked as he looked at his brother.

"She just fainted…" Toki walked towards Hinata and knelt down as he placed his hand on her forehead. "She has a very high fever" Toki picked Hinata up bridal style.

"I'll take her to her room so she can rest" Takeshi and Hiei looked at Toki.

"I'm coming too!" The two brothers stated as they looked at Toki. Toki nodded as they all walked towards Hinata's bedroom.

&&&&&&&&

Toki placed Hinata down on her bed as he gazed at her. "Hiei…can you get me a wet towel and a bowl of water" Hiei nodded as he left the room. Takeshi watched Toki as he looked at Hinata.

"You really care about her don't you?" Toki tore his gaze from Hinata to look at Takeshi.

"Hai…I do" He stated honestly. Takeshi smiled. "You never show any sign of emotion in your eyes never… but now your eyes are filled with concern…for her…do you love her?"

Toki looked back at Hinata and then back at Takeshi. "Hai…I do. I've never loved a person before I always grew up alone…but when I met her I didn't feel alone anymore…she made me happy whenever I was around her. And I began to fall in love with her…I know that she cares for that Uchiha but I am willing to fight to gain her love for me" Toki stated as he looked back Hinata as he caressed her cheek.

The red head smiled as he looked at Toki. "Ah…I see" Hiei rushed in with the bowl and towel as he set the bowl on the night stand. Toki took the towel from Hiei as he dip the towel in the bowl and wring the water out and placed the towel on her forehead.

"I know that you two care for this girl…but can you two please leave us" Toki asked while not looking at anyone but Hinata.

Hiei was about to protest that he wasn't going to leave the room but Takeshi touched his shoulder and shook his head. Hiei sighed as he glared at Toki.

"Hai…we'll leave her in your care. Come little brother" Takeshi stated as he started walking towards the door.

"You might as well just call me younger brother…little brother doesn't suit me since I'm taller than you and people think that I'm the eldest brother" Takeshi frowned as he they were walking towards the door.

"Baka…shut it" He yelled as they walked out the room closing the door behind them.

Toki looked back at Hinata and noticed that she was opening her eyes but slowly. "T-Toki-kun…?" She mumbled as she seen his image sitting by her side but the image was blurry.

"Hai…it is me. You fainted so I am going to take care of you" She fully opened her eyes as tried to sit up but he gently pushed her back down.

"Do not get up…you are very ill so rest" He stated.

"Toki-kun is being so nice. Arigatou Toki-kun for taking care of me" She smiled as she looked at him.

"Hinata about that day…when I kissed you…" Hinata face went redder than it already was; due to her fever.

"If…I were to do that again…would you hate me?" He asked as he looked at her questioningly. Hinata eyes widened. "I would never hate you Toki-kun" She replied.

"Hai…so would you mind if…if I did kiss you?" He asked. Hinata pause for awhile long while.

&&&&&&&&&&

Not only Sasuke but Kabuto was listening waiting to see what Hinata would say. Kabuto being outside her door while Sasuke being outside her window.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Ano…Toki-kun…I-I…" She looked at him. She noticed the anxious look in his eyes which made her eyes widened. She never had seen him with such an expression before. It always had been blank and empty like his eyes but this was different.

"Hai…" She mumbled. She had to admit she did feel something for Toki but she didn't feel anything for Kabuto. Yes she did care about Kabuto but only as a friend maybe even a protective older brother.

Toki and Hinata stared at each other in the eyes. Hinata watched as Toki leaned forwards but she stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

He gave as he puzzled look. "I would not mind but I don't want you to get sick…Toki-kun" She smiled at him. He nodded as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kabuto frowned when he heard Hinata's answer but then he smiled. He did want Hinata to be happy and if she likes Toki more than him…he was fine with that.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't taking it so well and decided to come in Hinata's rather or not she wanted to see him or not.

"What hell Hinata" He frowned as he glared at the girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay before you question anything **THIS IS A SASUHINA FIC** it just hasn't reached the point when they are officially SasuHina yet but it will be coming soon. Until then there will be a few moments between the two but so far it's just SasuOC and HinaOCSasu….So please leave reviews and I will update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry about this late update. This chapter has actually been done for a few months now, but i didn't want to upload it until I was finished with the 12th chapter but the 12th chapter is only half way through so I just decided to upload this chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long for this chapter t come out. I'm working on "Who Should You Choose" right now so that should be out soon. So please read and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Hinata stared at Sasuke while Toki slightly frowned as he looked at him.

"What the hell Hinata why are you-"

"Were you spying on me" Hinata asked as she struggled to sit up in her bed. Toki looked at Hinata. "Hinata you're very ill don't move around so" He stated but looked at her and noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention since she was glaring at Sasuke who was glaring back.

"Why are you letting this guy kiss you?"

"Heh funny the last I remember I only had one father and one niisan" She stated knowing how her father and Neji could get.

"Shut up Hinata this isn't funny"

"I wasn't trying to be funny" She stated as she looked at him but then she started coughing causing Sasuke and Toki to look at her.

"Hinata!" The both said in unison glaring at each when they noticed they said it at the same time.

"Don't you have a girlfriend that is probably wondering where you are?"

Sasuke glared even harder at him. "Why are you even out here? You're supposed to be in a cell locked up since you're so blood thirsty and psychotic" He hissed. Toki eyes grew big of anger as he walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him by his neck and slamming him against the wall.

"Baka-Baka-Baka…I really don't like you and you're getting on my last nerves…I should kill you right here in this very spot" His hand squeezed Sasuke's neck harder.

"TOKI-KUN STOP IT. PLEASE STOP" Hinata yelled. Toki eyes widened more as he looked down to the floor as he slowly released Sasuke from his death grip. Sasuke fell to the ground coughing gasping for air.

Toki didn't give Hinata a glance as he ran out the room. "TOKI-KUN" She yelled out for him but he continued running. Hinata looked back at Sasuke.

"And you like that insane guy? He almost killed me" Sasuke stated as he stood up looking at her.

Hinata stared at him for a few seconds before getting out of the bed and leaving the room. Sasuke just stood there for a few seconds before running after her.

&

"Toki-kun…Toki-kun where are you?" She started coughing and the coughing got worse as she started coughing up blood.

"Why are you following me? You're sick, are you trying to make it worse" The voice came from within the darkness.

Hinata looked up. "T-Toki-kun…"

"Why did you come after me? Aren't you afraid? Just like the others?" He asked as he looked at her.

Hinata looked at his bloodshot red eyes. Toki sort of reminded her of Gaara but worst…way worst. His way of killing was way more brutal than Gaara's. She didn't even want to think about it knowing what Toki was capable of doing.

He walked towards her stopping a few inches away from her. "Hinata…I have feelings for you. And it hurts me to know that you are afraid of me, you know I'll never hurt you…never because I love you" He whispered as he looked at her with his expressionless expression.

She just stared at him for the longest. "H-Hinata?" Hinata looked to the ground as she shyly looked at him.

"Toki-kun…I don't love you back…but I do care about you…" She whispered. He nodded.

"I understand I wasn't expecting you to say that you loved me back. I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you" He stated as he slowly raised his arms towards her as he pulled her in for an embrace.

"Is it okay if I hold you like this in my arms like before?" He asked as he held her. She blushed as she giggled.

"I think it's a little late to be asking be that since you already have your arms around me" She giggled. He said nothing as he just held her.

"Toki-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever smiled?"

"Smiled? I don't smile" He stated which was true. Toki never once smiled maybe when he was younger but he couldn't recall it. "Why do you ask?" He asked her.

"Because…I want to see you smile. Even if it's just a smirk…I want to see Toki-kun smile" She whispered as she leaned her head on his chest. He nodded.

"I will work on smiling for you…and my smile alone would be meant for you and you only whenever I do smile" He stated. She nodded as she looked at him.

"Hey I've been looking every where for you ugly-"Hiei stopped midway in his sentence when he saw Toki holding Hinata in his arms. He didn't know why but he felt jealous so he yanked Hinata away from Toki.

"H-Hiei-kun?! What are you doing?" Hiei ignored Hinata as he continued to glare at Toki who was glaring back at him.

"What are you doing?" Toki asked plain and simple as he looked at him.

Hiei held Hinata in his arms. "I should be asking you that. What do you think you're doing holding ugly girl like that?" He frowned as he let go of Hinata glaring at Toki.

"Do you like her or something?" Hiei asked since he didn't get an answer from the first question he asked him.

"Yes…is there a problem with that?" He asked her glared down really hard at Hiei. Hiei backed away from Toki when he saw that glare of his. Hiei remained quiet as he began to get scared of the bloodlust Toki

"What's going on out here?" Takeshi looked at his brother and notices the look of fear all over his face. Takeshi looked at Toki knowing that he had to be the one that caused his brother to look like that.

"Come on Toki….Orochimaru wants you to go back into your cell for the night" Takeshi stated as he looked at the ninja.

Toki looked back at Hinata who looked at him. "I want to stay with Hinata…she is ill and I want to stay by her side"

"I'm the one that's staying by her side" Sasuke stated as he glared at Toki. Toki looked at him but said nothing.

"Now listen here Hinata-imooto isn't feeling well and all this commotion is going to make it worse. I'll watch over Hinata-imooto. Hinata-imooto is already under enough stress as it is with the whole Sasuke and Suki thing" Sasuke blushed as he frowned but the blush remained on his face.

"Then there is Toki here who is in love with my little sister. Hinata-imooto doesn't need all of this now so leave her in my care"

"Like hell I would" Sasuke snapped.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that girl of yours Suki?" Hiei asked as he frowned at the Uchiha.

"Shut up she can look after herself" Sasuke yelled.

"No you SHUT UP YOU TEME" Hiei yelled back at the Uchiha.

"You're the teme"

"Shut up. You think that you're better than everyone here but your not…I'm better than you are" Sasuke glared at the younger ninja.

"You better than me?" Sasuke smirked. "I don't think so"

"Shut up you two" Takeshi shouted at the two but they didn't seem to hear him because the two continued yelling at each other. Hinata started coughing up more blood. Toki placed an arm around Hinata to support her.

"Hinata…are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her hand that she covered her mouth with and noticed that it was blood on her hand. Blood really excites him a lot; he loves to see the sight of blood but seeing it come from Hinata it didn't feel all too good to him like it would normally feel.

"**I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO BAKAS**" Takeshi hit the two male ninjas in the back of their heads. They both glared at the red head.

"I'm tired of this sh-"Takeshi stopped talking when he heard something fall to the ground. He turned around to see Hinata on the floor. Everyone ran towards her.

"Don't worry Hinata-imooto I'll take care of you" Takeshi whispered as he picked Hinata up bridal style in his arms. Everyone looked at Hinata and then Takeshi.

"Unlike your bakas I'm the only one here that isn't in love with Hinata-imooto so it's best if I just watch after her"

"I DON'T LOVE HER" Hiei yelled as he pointed his finger out at Hinata. Takeshi smirked at his brother. He then looked at Sasuke who was also frowning.

"And let me guess you have Suki so you don't need Hinata?"

"I never said that"

"Whatever…" Takeshi then took his leave. When he left the three male ninjas all glared at each other.

"Stay away from Hinata" Sasuke hissed as he looked at Toki.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me Uchiha. Besides Hinata likes me around her" Toki stated. He wasn't trying to make the Uchiha jealous he was just stating the truth but in Sasuke's ears it sounded like he was trying to make him jealous.

"What are you trying to do? Make me jealous? It won't work on me" Toki shrugged.

"I can care less if you were jealous or not. I don't like you and you don't like me. This is all up to Hinata, besides you have a girlfriend why are you so angry with me? Is it because Hinata is your best friend?" He asked.

Sasuke just glared at him and said nothing. "I say the both of you stay away from her" Hiei stared at the fourteen year old Uchiha and sixteen year old Toki.

"What?!" Toki and Sasuke said in shock.

"You heard me stay away from ugly girl. The both of you are annoying and she doesn't need annoying people in her life"

"Then she doesn't need you either" Toki stated as he looked at him. Hiei frowned.

"And what's with you all of a sudden? Wanting to be close with Hinata? You never did before why now?" Sasuke glared at Hiei.

Hiei ignored him as he started walking away. Toki and Sasuke were both wondering was the thirteen year old starting to like Hinata.

&

"She has a high fever. It's best if she stays in the bed for awhile" Kabuto stated as he looked at Hinata breathing heavy while sweating. Orochimaru and Takeshi looked at her.

"Hmmm…she was coughing blood. Why is that?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at Hinata. Kabuto and Takeshi looked at the snake man.

"Ah yes…from what I can recall from what Sasuke said Hinata was in a fight with her cousin at the preliminaries and he got a direct hit to Hinata-chan's heart that could have killed her. She was coughing like this also on that day we attacked Konoha" Orochimaru eyes widened as he looked at Kabuto.

"And how would you know this?"

"I healed her that day…" Kabuto mumbled as he looked back down at Hinata. Orochimaru nodded as he then looked back at Takeshi who was holding Hinata's hands.

"_There are too many guys falling for this Hyuuga here. Why is that?" _He thought as he watched Kabuto and Takeshi looking at Hinata with a concerned expression on their faces.

"Well I'll leave you two to take care of her" Orochimaru stated as he gave Hinata one more last glance before leaving the room.

"So will she be alright? I mean she looks pretty sick" Takeshi stated as he looked at Hinata's pale face. Kabuto looked at Hinata and nodded.

"She'll be just fine she just needs some rest" He stated as he looked at Takeshi. The red head nodded as he looked at Kabuto.

"T-Toki-kun…" Hinata whispered in her sleep causing Kabuto to slightly frown. Takeshi noticed this but made no comment about it.

"Listen I'm going to check in on my little brother…Toki gave him quite a fright" He smirked as he stood up. He looked down at Hinata and smiled.

"Get better imooto" He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Kabuto was about to say something but realized that Takeshi didn't mean anything by it since he doesn't look at Hinata like Sasuke, Toki and himself look at her. Takeshi's love for Hinata is more like a sibling type love and only loves her as a sister nothing more.

"Take care of her okay Kabuto" Kabuto said nothing as he watched the red head leave the room leaving just him and Hinata alone.

Kabuto looked over at Hinata, remembering how Hinata whispered Toki's name in her sleep. Anger and jealous filled his mind. He knows he wants her to be happy but he still loves her. He stood up getting ready to leave the room but was stopped when Hinata held his hand.

"Please don't leave me alone Kabuto-kun" She whispered. Kabuto froze as he slowly turned around to look at Hinata to see her looking at him with a pleading look.

"Stay by my side…I don't want to be alone" He blushed as he nodded and sat back down.

"Hai I'll stay with you Hinata-chan…until you fall to sleep okay" She smiled and nodded.

Kabuto stayed in her room for about a good three hours until she finally went to sleep. When she was sleep he left the room not even noticing Sasuke who was standing by Hinata's door.

&

The Uchiha walked into her room and stared at her in a concerned way. "Hinata-chan…" He whispered as he walked closer towards her. He caressed her cheek with his hand causing her to react by the touch as she rubbed her cheek on his hand much like a kitten who wants to be touched.

He smiled down at her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see that is was Sasuke the one that was caressing her cheek. She eyes widened even more as she blushed.

"S-Sasuke-kun…what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see you what else?" He smiled as he looked at her. She looked away from him causing him to slightly frown.

"Do you rather see Toki than me?" He glared hard down at her.

"I-I never said that"

"Why do you care for him so much huh? I thought that…that you loved me"

"I could say the same for you. You have Suki now why are you so jealous that I like Toki?"

"It's different with Suki-chan"

"Oh so you love her is that it?" She frowned.

"…No…but I do care for her"

"…I'll admit I am jealous but she seems to make you happy…I guess and I want you to have someone in you life…so I can't be jealous…I can't be…" She whispered.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Y-You don't care…you want me to be happy with her?" She nodded her head.

"And I want you to be happy with me…with…T-Toki-kun" She blushed when she mentioned his name. Sasuke grew angry as he frowned.

"No I won't be happy. You're supposed to be with me not him. I'm the one that loves you more than anything in this entire world. I love you and you're supposed to be with me" He yelled out at her.

"Y-You shouldn't say such things…you have Suki" Hinata stated in a whisper.

"Forget Suki-chan I'm talking about you **I love you not her**" He yelled once more. She still wouldn't meet his eyes but she did have tears in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan please don't cry I hate seeing you cry" He reached his hand to wipe away her tears. "I still love you Hinata-chan and I always will more matter what and I want to be with-"

"You have Suki…and I like Toki-kun" Hearing this the Uchiha grew even more angry than what he was as he glared at her with his Sharingan.

"Fine then…love him, kiss him, and even give him your innocents I don't give a rat's ass. _**I hate you**_" He whispered in her ears as he walked towards the door slamming it in the process. He looked to his left to see Suki standing by Hinata's door with a sad expression knowing fully well that she heard everything.

He just frowned and walked away leaving Suki there to listen to Hinata cries.

&

_I hate you_

Those rang over and over in her head. How could he say that to her? She didn't understand. He was really changing since they been there and now he says that he hates her. She buried her face into the pillow crying herself to sleep.

&

It was now the next morning and the Uchiha still couldn't believe her told Hinata that. He didn't really mean it…he was just so angry with her and that slipped out. He sighed in frustration when he heard a knock on his door. He walked towards the door and opened it revealing Suki with a grin on her face.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Is it okay if I come in" She smiled. Sasuke stared at her for awhile before nodding his head.

When she finally came inside she threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. He was caught off guard but he did kiss her back.

&

The Hyuuga girl woke up red eyes crying so hard the night before. When she sat up she saw Toki sitting on her bedside. "T-Toki-kun?! How did you get out your c-cell? Did-"

"Orochimaru-sama let me out" He stated as he looked at Hinata. She nodded. "I miss holding you…can I hold you again" He asked looking at her. She blushed as she nodded her head.

He leaned held out his arms to embrace her as he laid himself down bring her down with him. He kissed her forehead as he looked at down at her blushing face. "I was worried about you yesterday" He whispered as he held her close to him.

"Y-You were?!"

"Yes…I wanted to stay by your side but I couldn't…"

"I understand" She looked up at him smiling. He looked at her smiling up at him and couldn't contain it anymore. He leaned forward and started kissing her. She was shocked at first but gave in. The two laid there on the bed kissing each other.

She felt his 'little friend' poke her between her most sensitive spot between her legs as she let out a soft moan. He like the way that moaning sound she made wanted to hear it again since he never heard of such a sound before.

He tried to get her to make the noise again but she wouldn't. He tried to figure out what he did to make her make that moaning sound. He started kissing her on the neck as he slowly climbed on top of her. He looked at down at blushing face.

"C-Can I touch you?" He asked as he looked at her. She blushed but slowly nodded. He raised his hand to touch her right breast. She moaned out in pleasure. If Toki did smile this would be a moment where he would smile. He squeezed her more and more liking the way it felt.

"You're so soft here" He pointed out. She blushed as she grabbed his neck pulling him down she can kiss him. "T-Toki-kun…" She whispered as she looked at him through her hooded eyes.

He felt himself get excited as he looked down at her into her eyes as he started thrust his hips to hers grinding himself on her. She let out a loud moan as he continued grinding himself on her. "H-Hinata…do you like how this feels?" He moaned as he continued grinding her on. She wasn't even able to respond as he continued his grinding.

"T-Toki-kun" She moaned.

He grinded himself harder and much faster letting out some moans himself. He was about to reach his limit until they heard knocking from the door. Hinata jumped as Toki slid himself off of her.

"Oi ugly girl open up" Came Hiei's voice from behind the door.

"A-Ano h-hold on" She yelled out. She looked at Toki who walked towards her window to jump out of it but Hinata grabbed his hand.

"What is it Hina-"Before he could even finish his sentence she kissed him on lips taking him by a surprise. When he pulled back he looked at her.

"I think I like it when we kiss" He stated as he as he looked at her. She blushed as she watched him leave.

"Are you done yet ugly girl"

"Ano hold on one more second" Hinata could hear Hiei groan from the other side.

When she finally opened the door Hiei looked at her and blushed. She had her hair pinned up in a bun but it had spikes of hair sticking out and she had on a light blue long top that fitted her well with a shirt jacket on that only came to her top part of her stomach and a pair of white jeans on.

"U-Ugly girl…?"

She smiled as she looked at him. "Who else could I be?" She giggled. He blushed as he frowned. "Che…come on" He grabbed her hand while not looking at her and started pulling her.

"Ano where are we going?"

"To eat, everyone else is already eating and we are late" He stated still not looking at her. She nodded as she tried picking up her pace to walk next to him but every time she came close to him he speeding up his pace. She just sighed and giggled causing him to grunt and once again blush.

&

As the two entered the room it was full which was a shock seeing that most of the time it was empty just with her, Raiden, Sasuke, Takeshi and Suki in there. Her eyes meet with Sasuke's for a brief moment but the contact was cut off when Suki shoved some food into Sasuke's mouth.

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked away.

"HINATA-IMOOTO" She smiled knowing who it was who was calling her. "COME I SAVED YOU A SEAT" He grinned as he looked at her. She nodded as she walked towards him. Hiei looked at Sasuke as he sent him a glare which Sasuke gladly sent one back.

"Hinata-imooto are you okay? I was really worried about you" He asked as he looked at her. She started fiddling with her fingers as she nodded.

"Hai I'm fine now Niisan" She smiled sweetly. Takeshi's eyes lit up with sparkles as he looked at her. He grabbed her head pulling her to his chest as he rubbed his head on top of hers.

"My little imooto is so cute" He smiled as he rubbed his head on top of her not knowing that Hinata had now fainted due to being so close to his bare chest.

"Ano big brother I think she fainted" Hiei stated which went unheard by Takeshi who was still saying how cute Hinata can be. Hiei sighed as he rolled his eyes.

The room went silent when Toki came inside the room. Everyone even people way older than Toki stared at him with fear spread all in their eyes. Sasuke and Takeshi were the only ones who didn't look at him with fear; Takeshi wasn't even paying him any attention since he was too into Hinata to even notice that Toki was in the room while Sasuke glared at him hard.

Toki noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him but he ignored him and scanned the room looking for Hinata and spotted her in Takeshi's arms. He slightly frowned but then he looked at Takeshi who was acted as if Hinata was a four year old calling her cute over and over again.

He walked over towards the table and looked at Takeshi. Takeshi looked at him and grinned. "Hiya Toki…" He smiled. Toki said nothing but noticed how Hinata sat straight up and looked at Toki while smiling.

"Toki-kun!" She smiled as she looked at him.

He looked at her with a sincere look in his eyes. "Hello Hinata" He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Earning a few gasps and two glares which came from Hiei and Sasuke while Takeshi grinned at the two and started eating.

"_What the hell does that bastard think he is doing to my woman" _Sasuke glared at Toki. Suki looked at her boyfriend as she made a sad expression.

"I hear that she is the only one that keeps Toki under control" The whisper came from near Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Suki were listening to the two talk.

"Yeah I'm sure in hell lucky that she's around to control him or we'll all be dead"

"Yeah I hear Orochimaru-sama is even afraid of him"

"Come on, Orochimaru-sama afraid of Toki? How could that be Orochimaru-sama fears no one and besides if he did why is Toki here?"

"Just think about it Toki is living in a cell and his hands are always bound…Orochimaru-sama is defiantly afraid of the guy…hell we all are"

"Yeah give the guy one wrong stare and…" The man made a slow cut motion across his throat. "You'll be a dead man" They both nodded there heads as they looked down at Toki.

Toki noticed that not only were those two guys staring at him so were the rest of the people in the room. He glared at all of them.

"What the **hell **are you looking at?" He glared at everyone. Everyone looked away from him except for Sasuke.

Toki looked away from the Uchiha as he stood up. "Let's go" Hinata nodded as not only her but Takeshi and Hiei stood up.

As the four were walking Toki never took his eyes off of the Uchiha glaring at him as Sasuke glared right back at him. Hiei noticed this as he just tugged on his brother's arm.

"Oi look at that. Do those two hate each other or what?" He whispered. Takeshi nodded as he looked at Hinata who didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

Toki looked away from Sasuke and tried to make his way towards Hinata to hold her hand but Hiei beat him to it. He looked at Hinata and smiled as Hinata looked back at Hiei and smiled back. Hiei looked back at Toki and smirked.

Toki wasn't going to play Hiei's childish games so he merely ignored him. Takeshi smirked as he looked at his little brother.

"So I thought that you didn't love Hinata-imooto" The red head stated as he was pointing to Hiei holding Hinata's hand.

"I don't"

"Then why hold her hand" He snickered. Hiei frowned as he squeezed Hinata's hand harder than ever.

"H-Hiei-kun that hurts"

"I don't care deal with it" Hinata frowned as she squeezed his hand back. Hiei noticed it and frowned as he squeezed her hand back. Takeshi and Toki looked at the two and noticed that they seemed to be having a sort of a squeeze the hand the hardest battle. Takeshi just rolled his eyes and looked away while Toki just watched Hinata.

&

Sasuke watched the four walk off as he frowned. Suki looked at him. "S-Sasuke-kun are you okay? I mean you look angry?"

"I'm fine" He managed to say but it came out in an angry tone. Suki just looked away from him.

&

As the four was walking Toki glanced over at Hinata and smiled noticing the happy look on her face as Takeshi was talking to her about something. He was planning on asking Hinata to become his girlfriend but he just didn't really know how to ask her.

Takeshi turned to look over at Toki to notice that he looked as he was in deep thought. He grinned as he walked over towards him as he stepped in front of him. "What are you thinking about?" The red head asked as he looked at the light purple haired male.

Toki stared down at him for a bit before looking over at Hinata who was now talking to Hiei. "I want to ask Hinata something but I don't know how to ask her" Takeshi stopped walking as he looked at the tall male.

"Well what is it that you want to ask her?" He asked him with seriousness in his tone.

Toki paused for a moment as he stopped walking as well while looking at the shorter male. "I wish to ask her to become my girlfriend" Takeshi stared at Toki as if he had just grown two heads.

"Are you serious? I mean that's a big step having a girlfriend, you know?"

"I know that but I really like Hinata and that's what I want her to be…my girlfriend"

Takeshi remained silent for a good few minutes as he then glanced over at Hinata before looking back over at Toki. "Well if that's what you want to ask her, ask her. Although I'm not really blood related to Hinata I still look after her as if she were my real little sister, so basically what I'm trying to say here is that you have my permission to ask my little imooto out if you want to" The red head grinned widely at Toki.

Toki nodded his head as he glanced back over at the female Hyuuga who just so happened to be looking over at him as she blushed deeply and looked away.

"I will ask her by the end of today then" Toki stated as he looked away from Hinata back to Takeshi. The red head smiled at Toki, he could tell the male was getting better at being social. Sure Toki still only is willing to talk to people of his choosing which are mainly him, his younger brother Hiei, Kabuto, Orochimaru and maybe sometimes Raiden. Besides that he won't speak to anyone else unless he had to. Sasuke and Suki then came to his mind as he sighed to himself. He knows that Sasuke hates Toki but he also knows that Sasuke is scared to death of the light purple headed killer male.

"Say Toki what do you think of Sasuke?"

"Sasuke…?" Toki spoke in a low emotionless tone that he always speaks in.

"Yes what do you think of him?"

"Well I think nothing of him to be honest. But it is quite obvious that he doesn't like me and whenever I look at him I see the fear in his eyes the same look they mostly everyone looks at me in here. Hinata sometimes looks at me like that but not all of the time. But I'm use to it so it doesn't matter to me"

"I see but Hinata-imooto really likes you"

"Yes I can see that" Toki murmured to Takeshi lowly when he noticed Hinata and Hiei making they're way towards them.

"Let's get out of this already" Hiei whined as he looked over at his older brother.

"Yeah sure we can go somewhere where does little imooto want to go?"

"Aw how come she can choose a place? What if I don't want to go somewhere that SHE wants to go?!" Hiei shouted out loudly as he pointed his finger out at Hinata.

"Well then you just don't come with us" Hiei pouted while Hinata giggled.

"Well we can go-"

"Hinata-sama come with me" Toki, Takeshi, Hiei and Hinata all turned around to see Orochimaru looking down at Hinata.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" The pale male smirked as he shook his head and let out a small chuckled.

"Iie you aren't in trouble I want to train you and I want Toki to be your partner for the day since it seems like you two are well…close enough as it already is" Hinata blushed while Toki stared at Orochimaru blankly.

"Y-You want to train me?"

"Isn't that just what I said? Now come I don't have all day" Orochimaru spoke as he turned around and began walking. Hinata looked over at Takeshi who nodded his head and smiled happily at her while Hiei pouted.

"That's not fair! How come you'll train her but not me?!" Hiei yelled out loudly at the Sennin who merely ignored him and continued walking. Takeshi glared at his brother as he punched him on the arm.

"Shut-up you idiot! Do you have a death wish?" Takeshi hissed lowly at his little brother. Hiei looked down at Takeshi's and pouted but said nothing else seeing the worried look in his brother's eyes. He knew if he were to say more Orochimaru would have killed him and Takeshi was only trying to look out for him.

"Gomen niisan…" Takeshi merely nodded his head smiled at his brother.

Toki looked over at Hinata as he began walking. "Come Hinata let's go" Hinata nodded her head as she followed him.

&

Once Hinata and Toki made it where Orochimaru was the pale male standing in front of them wearing a smirk on his face. "Now before I train you Hinata I want to see you fight Toki here" Toki nodded his head while Hinata on the other hand looked more nervous than ever to fight Toki. Orochimaru noticed her expression and grinned in a devious way.

"Hinata-sama are you afraid to fight Toki?"

Toki turned towards Hinata to face her. "Don't be afraid I won't kill you Hinata not even if Orochimaru ordered me too" Hinata blushed deeply while Orochimaru sighed and frowned.

"Well isn't this touching it seems as if Toki has falling in love with Hinata-sama, isn't that sweet" Orochimaru said with a smirk but the smirk went away as soon as it came. "Now fight each other now! I don't have time sitting here all night!" He snapped loudly causing Hinata to jump up from his loud tone.

Toki jumped back a few feet from Hinata as he stared at her. "I'm ready whenever you are" Hinata noticed the seriousness in his tone. She was frightened to even fight Toki, she knew that he was a very powerful male and he tends to kill whenever he is fighting someone.

"_Please go easy on me Toki-kun" _She thought to herself before activating her Byakugan. Toki's eyes widened for a split second as he looked at her while trying to study her eyes. He has never seen Hinata in combat before and never knew of her Byakugan. He knows that while fighting her that he is going to have to go easy on her but he isn't sure how to do that since he has never gone easy on anyone before.

"I-I'm ready Toki-kun" She managed to say. Toki nodded his head as he disappeared within a second.

"_He's fast!" _Hinata thought to herself. She looked around to try to find him but felt as if someone were holding her down and she couldn't move. _"What's this feeling? As I'm looking around I can't even find his chakra nor can't I even sense him" _Suddenly Hinata felt as if all he chakra was being taking out of her.

"Do you feel it? Can you feel your chakra being drained from you?" Hinata's eyes widened, Toki was draining her of her chakra but…where was he?

"Are you looking for me Hinata? I'm surprised that you cannot find me with your Byakugan. I am very close to you right now and do you wish to know where I am?" Hinata slowly nodded her head too afraid to even use her voice at the moment. But as soon as she nodded her head she felt herself being lunged forward in fast speed to the ground rather hardly.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Hinata trying to find Toki who was invisible to not only the Byakugan eyes but also the human eye while fighting Hinata. Toki was a very excellent ninja, he would have to say Toki is far much stronger than any Hokage and any other Kage of any other village. Orochimaru told himself if Hinata could at least wear Toki out just a bit he would train her but if she could not then he would not train her until she could do so. No one that Toki ever sparred with could ever wear him out and he wanted to see if Hinata could do that. He would have Toki and Sasuke train together but he notices the tension between the two and knows that Toki would kill Sasuke in any giving moment.

Kabuto once asked Orochimaru why doesn't he just use Toki's body as his container but the Sennin doesn't want Toki's body knowing it would be trouble trying to get him to cooperate and knows that Toki is stronger than himself so he sticks with Sasuke as his container.

Hinata quickly stood up as she looked up to see Toki standing right in front of her staring down at her. "You aren't hurt are you?" He asked in an emotionless tone. She shook her head and got right back into her fighting stance.

"Let us continue Toki-kun" She said with determination. Toki nodded his head as he ran towards Hinata disappearing and reappearing as he was running towards her.

"Byakugan" She whispered as she activated her bloodline and quickly guarded herself for an upcoming attack Toki was trying to land on her. She brought out her kunai and blocked his kunai.

"You're pretty fast…Hinata" Toki spoke in a low tone as he pushed Hinata back causing her to fly back towards a tree. But before she could hit the tree Toki ran quickly towards her and began punching her in her stomach in a very fast pace. As he was punching her he quickly raised his leg and kicked her rather harshly in her stomach.

Blood came from out of Hinata's mouth as she fell to the ground while coughing up blood. Orochimaru smirked while watching the spar enjoying every second of it. Toki however didn't look too pleased as he stood up straight glancing over at Orochimaru. "I'm through sparring with her"

"What?" Orochimaru glared as he looked at the male but his voice held shock.

"Hinata isn't as strong as me and I don't want to hurt her anymore. I'm through…so find someone else to spar with her or you train her yourself" Toki stated as he walked towards Hinata and kneeled down to pick her up.

"T-Toki-kun you don't have to pick me up. I'm fine…please" Hinata begged as she looked up at him. He nodded his head as he put her back down. Hinata glanced over at Orochimaru noticing his expression as she quickly looked down towards the ground.

"G-Gomen Orochimaru-sama…I suppose you won't train me, ne?" She asked in a sad tone.

The pale male sighed loudly as he smirked. "No, that doesn't mean anything I'll still train you Hinata-sama. But you must be ready for your training every morning at six A.M…is that understood?" Hinata lifted her head as she looked at him and smiled while nodding her head.

"Hai! I understand Orochimaru-sama" He smiled at her before glancing over at Toki as he walked away.

Once he was gone Hinata looked up at Toki and blushed while smiling shyly at him. "So Toki-kun want-"

"Hinata would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked her as he stared into her white hues. She seemed to be very shocked by his question. She knew that her eyes were very wide at the moment and her face was very red.

"A-Ano…you really want me as your girlfriend?" She asked him. He slowly nodded his head at her question. The female Hyuga smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't mind it at a-all Toki-kun, in fact I would love it" She smiled as she leaned forward and slowly kissing him on his lips.

"_Hinata…I promise that I'll never hurt you" _Toki thought in his mind as he continued to kiss her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

&

Okay that was the 11th chapter. I hoped that you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. So let's get one thing clear…Toki and Hinata are now together so is the Uchiha going to be jealous? Oh yeah you bet :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Toki and Hinata were silently walking back to the hideout when they saw Sasuke and Suki coming towards them. The four all glanced at each other while Sasuke glared at Toki. "What were you two doing out here?" The raven haired male asked while looking at Toki and then Hinata with a serious expression on his face.

"We were told to spar together by Orochimaru-sama" Toki answered the Uchiha.

"Ah yes, I forgot that I heard you're supposed to be getting training done with Orochimaru-sama. Isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Suki asked. Hinata merely nodded her head trying her best to ignore Sasuke's dark eyes watching her.

"I think that we should be going now, ne Toki-kun?" She asked him as she looked up at him while smiling brightly. The light purple haired male nodded his head.

"Before you leave I need to speak with Hinata in private" Sasuke stated as he glanced over at Suki and then Toki.

"Whatever you have to say to my girlfriend you can say it in front of me as well" Sasuke's and Suki's eyes nearly popped out they're head when Toki said 'girlfriend'.

"G-Girlfriend? You mean to tell me that you and Hinata-chan are dating?"

Toki merely nodded his head as he slowly looked over at Sasuke trying to read his expression. He could tell right away that Sasuke wasn't too pleased to hear the news, but Toki could care less. "So what is it that you need to talk with her about?"

The male Uchiha scoffed as he looked to the ground. "Like I said before I need to speak with her in private" He stated once more as he looked up at Toki glaring at him with his Sharingan activated. Seeing the Sharingan didn't scare Toki not one bit nor did it intimidate him.

"T-Toki-kun it'll be alright. I'll be fine…just go ahead and I'll catch up with you" She smiled at him. Toki slowly nodded his head as he looked over at Suki who was staring at Sasuke with mixed emotions in her eyes. A few of those emotions was clearly sadness and jealously. He knew that Suki had to have known that Sasuke loves Hinata, he didn't feel sorry for her and never would. To him Suki was a strong female but she annoyed him and he had to learn to control himself when around her…he didn't want to kill the girl.

"Come…" He said to Suki who looked up at him with wide frightened eyes.

"B-But-"

"Did you not hear? He wishes to speak with her in private…that means you have to leave as well. Now come, I don't have all day" Toki stated as he stared at her with his bloodlust red eyes.

She gulped as she quickly nodded her head. She took one more look at Sasuke before deciding to follow Toki to walk away from Sasuke and Hinata.

Once the two were gone Sasuke turned to look at her. "Listen…Hinata, I said some hurtful things to you the other day that I didn't mean to say to you. I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I have been acting to you for the passed couple of days, weeks, months and even years. I realized that we in fact are falling apart. The friendship that we once had was a bond no one could break and it's breaking now…and-…and I hate that" He honestly admitted to her. It was something that he had been meaning to tell her now for months but could never bring himself to tell her.

She stared up at him in shock. She was shocked by his words, she knew that they're friendship has changed greatly ever since Suki came into the picture. "I noticed that as well, when we first came here everything was fine…but then you met Suki" She trialed off.

"This doesn't have anything to do with her!" Sasuke snapped causing her to jump. Sasuke noticed this and sighed as he placed his hand over his face covering his mouth as bit as he glanced away from her. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" She whispered as she looked away from him.

"I know that it's because of Suki but not only that because of my hunger for power…to become stronger so I can finally kill that man" He managed to say as he placed his hand down and looked over at her. "And…I've become jealous" He awkwardly said with a blush on his face.

She quickly whipped her head towards him. "J-Jealous…?"

"Yes, you really like Toki. Probably more so than what you use to like Naruto. I know that you like that guy…but I still love you Hinata. But I guess times have changed, I'm with Suki now and you-…you're with Toki. I guess we both sort of found someone who makes us happy" He stated with a sad smile.

She smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes times have changed. So is Suki the one?"

Hearing this caused the Uchiha to blush as bit as he slowly shook his head. "I-I'm not really sure yet, besides I'm not thinking about that yet Hinata. I'm only fourteen" He stated with a smirk. Hinata giggled as she nodded her head.

"So are we best friends again?" He asked as he held his hand out towards her.

"Of course we are" She grinned as placed her hand inside his and shook her. They both stood there shaking their hands with a warm smile on their face. It was now clear that the two were finally set aside their differences and are back as the friends that they use to be.

&

"I wonder what they are talking about" Suki wondered out loud as she looked over at Toki who had his eyes closed but he opened one eye when he sensed Sasuke and Hinata's chakra coming closer towards them.

"Hinata…" He whispered lowly to himself as he watched her walked closer towards him. "Did everything go well?" Toki asked as he glanced over at Sasuke while narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke noticed this as he sighed and took a step closer towards Suki. "Come on let's go" He whispered to her as he grabbed her by her hand and began to walk away. Once they were gone Hinata looked up at Toki noticing his curious expression in his eyes. She started noticing that Toki slowly shows emotions in his eyes now, before they were devoid of any emotion. Now all she needs to see is him smile.

"Sasuke-kun was just telling me that he was sorry about his behavior lately and judging by something he said I know he accepts you" She stated with a blush as she hugged him.

"I see, well let's get back inside now" He stated as he began walking motioning for her to follow him.

&

Takeshi sighed loudly laying down on the floor on his back with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "Where is my little imooto? Shouldn't she and Toki be done training by now?" Hiei looked over at his brother shaking his head. Sometime he questioned rather if his older brother really likes the female Hyuga and just is putting up an act as if he could care less about her.

"Ne, nii-san…can I ask you a question?"

The red haired male slowly opened his eyes gazing over at his brother. "Sure, what is it that you wish to ask me?" Noticing Hiei shifting awkwardly meant that whatever he was getting ready to ask him he most likely didn't want to ask him.

"Do-Do you like…-erm…I mean are you in love with ugly girl?" He asked him in a quiet tone quickly darting his eyes away from him. A few coughs and chokes came from Takeshi as he quickly sat up looking over at his brother with wide eyes.

"Well I love Hinata-imooto but not in the way you're thinking of. What makes you ask me such a question?"

"It's just something I've been wondering for awhile…your so loving and protective of her it's only something that I had to assume"

"I'm protective and loving towards her because she means a lot to me…someone that I want to protect even if it cost my life" He took a pause looking over at his little brother with a smirk. "Although we're not blood related she's still my sister to me and always will be. The real question here is what's with you?"

"Huh…?"

"Do you love her? You act very strange around her I've been noticing"

"I-"Before Hiei could even finish his sentence Hinata and Toki came into the room. Takeshi grinned widely jumping up from the ground and ran straight towards Hinata and hugged her tightly.

"You're back! And your all…erm…beaten up looking" The red head glanced over at Toki noticing how he was staring at him as well. "You did take it easy on her didn't you?" Takeshi asked him in a warning tone.

"A-Ah…T-Toki-niisan I'm fine please don't-"

"Yes, I did" Toki spoke in a low tone. He respected Takeshi and he is actually one of the few people that he would not hurt among Hinata being the first. The short male nodded his head letting go of Hinata taking a few steps back.

"Actually there is something that I need to discuss with you two" He stated in a serious tone. "Hinata please leave the room…"

&

"It been two years already…I don't want to think that she's dead, I won't believe it" The brown haired mumbled while looking over at his silent teammate. "I mean you believe she's still alive, right Shino?"

"Yes…" He answered while looking over at some bugs that were on the ground. Everyone in Konoha has just deemed Hinata as being dead and Sasuke a missing nin. But Kiba and Shino along with Kurenai thinks differently and knows that somewhere Hinata is actually still alive.

"You know what I think? I think Hinata is with Sasuke. I remember that day when we were trying to track Hinata and Sasuke…I smelled Hinata on Sasuke" Kiba stated thinking back to that day. Shino also believed this but before he could share his thoughts on the subject he sensed a familiar chakra making his towards them.

"You two still are talking about Hinata?" Kiba turned around and glared at Naruto. "What do you mean_** still**_ talking about her? Don't you believe she's still alive?"

Naruto looked down at the ground sadly looking away from the curious glances of Kiba and Shino. "It has been two years already…"

"Tch…whatever it was no use even asking you, all you care about is Sakura anyways. If it were her gone missing you be more worried about it than anyone else, hell you would probably even leave this village just to try and find her…but since it's Hinata you don't give a damn. Just like everyone else in this village doesn't! Shino and I are the only ones who actually really care about her and-"

"Shut the hell up Kiba! That isn't true! I think about Hinata every single day, I worry about her and I've even thought about leaving this village just to find her and put Sasuke aside for the time being" Both Shino and Kiba seemed to be speechless by Naruto as they looked at each other for a moment as Kiba spoke again.

"So you'll put your precious friend Sasuke aside just for Hinata? Why would you do that?" Kiba asked with a scoff.

Naruto turned his back away from Kiba and Shino and began walking away. "Because…I love her…"

Kiba's jaw dropped as his eyes almost popped out their sockets while Shino just remained quiet but it was clear to say he was just as shocked as Kiba.

&

As the blonde was walking he thought back about Hinata. He missed her dearly and knows that he if would have never said what he said her to that days that she would still be in Konoha. He really does love Hinata and knows that she is alive. He has loved Hinata more and more over all this time even though she's no longer in Konoha. Sakura even told him that she was starting to like him and wanted him to be her boyfriend. If he were still the young twelve year old boy that he use to be he would have said yes to Sakura but he turned her down…because his heart and mind has only been on Hinata and no one else.

He knew Sakura was hurt by his rejection but she soon moved on and started dating a new ninja to Konoha named Nagi. Nagi was almost like another Sasuke except this guy was…girl crazy. Naruto never did like Nagi ever since he joined the village and to this day the two still don't get along. Nagi had heard from some local villagers that Naruto had liked Sakura so Naruto thinks the only reason Nagi is dating her is because he's trying to make him jealous…when the blonde could care less.

He sighed out softly as he looked up into the blue sky. "What are you doing, dobe?" The blonde shinobi flinched as he slowly turned his head around glaring at the white haired male.

"Tch, what do you what Nagi?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone causing the male to smirk.

"Well I was wondering have you seen my girlfriend. I've been looking for her everywhere but I can't seem to find her" He said sadly while glancing over at Naruto.

"No, I haven't seen Sakura-chan all day today…" He sighed. He knew what Nagi was trying to do. And he does this every single time. He's trying to make him jealous…again. "Listen Nagi…I did use to like Sakura-chan but I don't like her anymore. At least not in that way, so could you do be a favor and stop trying to make me jealous…because it's not working and never will"

"Hn, who said I'm trying to make you jealous? No one! You're just assuming things…baka" He grumbled lowly before walking off. Naruto shook his head and continued looking up at the sky.

"Hinata…I know your still alive out there. And I promise…I'll find you and bring you back home…"

&

"Sasuke-kun…can I ask you a question?" Suki asked while gazing at him seriously. The raven haired male nodded his head turning his head towards her giving her his full attention. "Do you…do you love Hinata?" She asked him awkwardly while shifting her weight to the side a bit.

His eyes widened just a bit before closing them slowing. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen the way you look at her…your eyes are filled with love. It's different from how you look at me" She said sadly causing him to feel guilty a bit. "So am I right? You love her don't you?" She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she tried her hardest not to let them fall.

"I do love her…but she's with Toki" He felt like someone had grabbed his heart and squeezed it. He did still love Hinata but he also cared about Suki…but not in the way he loved Hinata.

"What about me? What do you think about me? When you look at me…how do you feel?"

He parted his lips for a bit but then closed them trying to think of a way to phrase his words. "Well you do mean a lot to me…if that's what you mean" He stated slowly while looking at her.

"So in other words you don't care about me as much as her…" She said lowly. "You know…I can't do this anymore if all your going to do is care more about her than me" She whispered lowly. His eyes widened even more as he stared at her.

"A-Are you trying to tell me that you're breaking up with me?" The Uchiha asked in shocked tone. Suki looked away from him her eyes brimming with tears. He knew just by the way she was looking at him what that meant. He sighed softly and covered his face with his hand.

"I see…"Is all he could say. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her as he merely turned his back. He knew that Suki deserved better than him, because he knew that deep down he always cared more for Hinata than Suki. A part of him had been using Suki just to make Hinata jealous and he had noticed that it was working for a bit that is until Hinata and Toki were becoming closer.

"Well this doesn't mean that we still can't be friends, ne?" She asked with a nervous chuckle. The raven haired male turned his head slightly to look over at her as he gave her his famous trademark smirk.

"Of course not" He smirked before walking away from her leaving the female watching him walking away from her. She smiled sadly before turning around walking away herself.

&

Both Toki and Hiei stared at Takeshi waiting what he was going to tell them. "Come on niisan hurry up and tell us whatever it is that you need to tell us. I need to go take a leak" Hiei whined while looking at his red headed brother.

Takeshi sighed while leaning back on the wall. "Well as you know Hinata-imooto birthday is coming up and I had brought up awhile ago about planning a surprise birthday party for her. And I want you two to help me plan it"

Toki and Hiei stared at Takeshi blankly neither of them saying a word until Hiei opened his mouth to speak. "Why do we have to help plan a party for ugly-" The thirteen year old didn't even finish saying what he was saying when he noticed the look in Toki's eyes.

"Uh…well I mean why do we have to help Aniki?" Hiei asked while moving away from Toki. Takeshi laughed once he noticed this knowing fully well that his brother was frightened to death of Toki.

"Well because I want to make my little sister happy and it'll be fun. It's been dull around here lately…you know? So what do you say? Will you two help me plan it?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure…I don't mind" Toki spoke lowly. Takeshi grinned now looking over at Hiei.

"Tch…whatever" The older brother grinned widely as he jumped up and down happily.

"Okay then, let's plan the party because little imooto birthday is in two days from now" Takeshi grinned. "I'll get Kabuto and Sasuke and Raiden to help us as well, it'll be fun" He stated before walking out of the room.

Hiei looked over at Toki and sighed. "So are you like dating ugly-…erm I mean that girl?" He asked fully well knowing if he called Hinata 'ugly girl' when Toki is around Toki would probably seriously hurt him.

"Mhm…yes we are dating, why do you ask?" The light purple haired male eyes bored into Hiei's waiting for him to answer.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering that's all" Hiei said before walking out of the room leaving Toki alone in the room wondering how Hiei truly felt about Hinata.

&

**Sorry that I ended this chapter like this, I couldn't think of what else to write. Well please leave reviews and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: First and foremost I would like to say sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in awhile. I understand that I haven't updated any of my stories in the longest. Some haven't even been updated since last year, which I am terrible sorry about. I know that I have probably lost a lot of reviewers due to my absence from the site. I also have a bad habit of putting aside a story and making new stories and never finishing my other stories. So to all my readers, I just want to say that I'm sorry. **

**So with that said on with the story xD**

The blue haired female yawned slightly as she was sitting down next to Toki as she listened to Takeshi talking blandly about his mission he had just came from with Raiden and Sasuke. "And it was really good. I mean Hinata-imooto you should have seen me, I was kicking ass back there" He stated loudly as he did a few kicks and punches into the air. Sasuke sighed and shook his head while looking at Takeshi.

"You idiot, quit your bragging" He grunted loudly glancing off to the side taking in a glimpse of Hinata noticing how happy she looked with Toki. He knew that things have been different lately between them since they had that talk but things still weren't the same as they use to be. He missed her…he missed her a lot.

"Well I want to go on a mission one of these days. I don't think it's fair that I can't go on a mission like you guys can" Hiei glared at everyone in the room. "If it were me I'd be kicking all the bad guy asses" He stated with a smirk. Hinata chuckled lightly as she looked at the young male.

"Heh, you're too young little brother" Takeshi grinned moving over to his younger but yet taller brother and he wrapped his arm around him hugging him tightly. "Gah! Get off of me!" Hiei protested trying his hardest move away from his caring older brother.

Raiden stood up from his seat looking at everyone in the room. "I'm going to go train, anyone who is up for a little sparring match knows where to find me" He exclaimed as he walked out of the room. Hiei soon pushed his brother off of him to follow Raiden. The red head smiled to himself thinking about his little brother. He knew how badly he wanted to train to become stronger. "Well Raiden is going to be up for a good match, my little brother is a very strong opponent…" He glanced over at Sasuke. "Perhaps almost as strong as you Sasuke" He smirked.

"Tch, whatever…" The Uchiha grunted looking over at Hinata once more before leaving the room himself. "Sasuke-kun wait for me" Suki whined as she ran after the raven haired male. Toki shook his head glancing over to Hinata.

"Your birthday is coming soon, you will be fifteen, ne?" Hinata smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Hai!"

He leaned forward softly planted a soft kiss on her temple causing Takeshi to stare at the two and a blush risen on his cheeks. "Awww you two are just so cute" He smiled widely running over towards the two hugging them both. Toki looked very annoyed by this action but said nothing about it as Hinata giggled.

"Takashi-niisan!" She exclaimed while laughing. The short male smiled nervously as he lets finally let go of them. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you two are finally together. Just seeing Toki now in the state he is in…it makes me happy"

The couple looked at him in a confused way. "What do you mean?" Toki asked in a flat tone.

"Well, the look in your eyes says it all. Your very happy right now, ne?" He asked looking at him with a huge smile on his face with his eyes closed. Toki nodded his head looking over down at the blue haired female.

"Yes, I am very happy" He said lowly looking into her white eyes. She smiled and blushed. She was happy with Toki and she knew that he was as well. Although apart of her missed Sasuke, he had Suki now and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"_I guess he found his one_" She thought to herself. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she felt Toki pull her closer towards him. She looked up into his bloodshot eyes and smiled. Toki looked back over at Takashi as he stood up.

"I'm going to go train a little. Do I need supervision watching me?" He asked. Toki wasn't allowed to train alone since he first came with Orochimaru. The snake male didn't trust Toki because of his bloodlust, but noticed over the past year the purple haired male began to slowly clam down. And that's all thanks to Hinata. Toki was very thankful for her, if it had not been for her he would have already went on a killing rampage by now.

Takashi stood silently for awhile before answering the male. "Well I'll spar with you for a bit. But aren't you tired?" The red head groaned loudly. "We just came back from a very tiresome mission. Hell if I were to lay down right now, I'd fall asleep" He admitted while sighing loudly.

"Hn, well if you're being so lazy about it I'll go off and train myself" He then glanced down at his girlfriend leaning forward towards her face giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "I wish to speak with you later tonight" He whispered in her ear as he leaned away from her. She blushed deeply looking down quickly when she noticed Takeshi grinning widely at the two.

"Heh" He chuckled lightly to himself. "Well let's train Toki; I want to test out my new technique on you" He smirk. He knew that Toki wouldn't mind him testing out anything on him; the guy was strong enough not to get hurt seriously. The male nodded his head as he walked out the door. Once he was gone Takeshi looked over at Hinata as he passed by her towards the door.

"Hinata-imooto…"

Hinata turned to look over at him only to see his face wasn't looking in her direction but ahead. "H-Hai?"

"Toki…is very ill, I don't know if you know that or if he has ever told you. If he hasn't it's because he doesn't want you to worry about him. But please…look out for him for me, okay?" He asked her in a serious tone without turning his head to look at her. Hinata said nothing but stare in shock, she hadn't known that Toki was ill. She knew of his morning headaches but never thought much about it.

"_Could his headaches but the cause of his illness?" _ She thought to herself. "A-Ano…I'll make sure to take good care of him nii-san"

He nodded his head as he walked out the door. He meant what he said about Toki, he was a very ill person almost very similar to Kimimaro. He knew that Toki most likely didn't have much time to live but he didn't want to tell Hinata that in fear of that she would began to worry even more so about Toki. Before Hinata was his caretaker it was him and he did fear Toki at first but the more he talked to him the more he began to understand him. Just like all of the ninja's who work for Orochimaru has most likely done something bad in there past to be here. Takeshi has done a lot of things in the past before he just decided to leave his village behind also leaving the one he loved dearly behind, his girlfriend.

Toki looked up to him like his mentor almost, the same goes for Kabuto. The red head didn't want anything bad to happen to Toki but he knew that Toki was slowly running out of time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto paced back and fourth in front of Tsunade's office wondering rather or not should he walk in and ask her what he wanting to ask. As he was thinking he sensed a chakra that was coming near causing him to groan. "Ugh what is Nagi doing here?" He groaned to himself.

As soon as Nagi turned the corner and saw Naruto he smirked. "Aw Naruto have you seen my very cute girl-"

"No I haven't seen her! Got damn it Nagi! Geez" He yelled out in frustration at the white haired male who only stared at him in shock before he smirked to himself.

"_Heh, he's so jealous" _He grinned to himself mentally. "So what are you doing in the Hokage's tower anyways dobe?" he noticed how the blonde's facial expression became serious as he looked to the ground.

"It's none of your concern…you wouldn't know about it anyways…" He mumbled. As the two were standing there the door opened revealing Tsunade looking down at the blonde.

"What have I told you about making noise outside my door?" He glared down at the blonde.

"Gomen Obaa-san…" He murmured. Tsunade and Nagi looked at Naruto in shock, he was acting so strange lately and neither of them knew why.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She noticed how he looked up at her with a determined expression.

"I…I want to go on a mission to bring back Hinata-chan!" He yelled out in a determined tone. Tsunade's eyes widened when he said her name. No one knew if the young girl was even still alive, it had been two years already and not a word from anyone.

Nagi on the other hand had heard about Hinata from Sakura along with a few other ninja's. It seemed like she was one of the nicest girls out of the old rookie nine. The way people made he seem was as if she weren't fit to be a ninja.

"Naruto…we don't even know if she is alive. You could be going to look for her without any leads" She stated as she spoke in a soft tone to him.

"You don't know that yet. I have a feeling that she isn't dead…besides" He trailed off as he looked off to the side. "That day when we went to go find both Sasuke and Hinata, Kiba clearly said he smelled Hinata's scent on Sasuke. I think she's with him, I really do. I think he is hiding her from us"

"And why would the Uchiha do that, hm?" She asked in a conspicuous tone.

"Because…I know Sasuke he is my best friend but what I didn't know was that he and Hinata-chan were best friends. He-…he loves Hinata" He heard Tsunade gasp lightly as did Nagi. Nagi had heard about the Uchiha from Ino once saying how he reminded her of Sasuke since they both look so much alike and act in almost the same way despite the fact that Nagi seems to be girl crazy unlike what Sasuke was. He had also heard that this Sasuke guy was the same guy Sakura had loved for so many years only for him to ignore her. Nagi never had gotten that, he couldn't see how any guy could ignore Sakura. His ears perked back up as he continued listening to Naruto.

"He loves her a lot and I'm pretty sure after what I said to her that night they left it made her want to leave with Sasuke…so I'm sure Hinata-chan is with him" He explained while looking down at the ground as his fist tightened.

Tsunade remained silent for awhile before speaking. "I see…" She turned to Nagi who in returned looked at her. "I will allow you to go find Hinata but Nagi is to come with you"

"What?!" Both males said at the same time.

"He doesn't even know Hinata-chan! Why does he have to come" Naruto yelled out loudly while pointing an accusing finger at the male.

"And why can't I come? I can be some good help to you, baka" Nagi yelled back getting upset at the fact Naruto didn't want him to come.

"QUIET! The both of you" She yelled at the two. "Geez, Nagi will come to assist you Naruto, rather you like it or not. This mission will be between you and him, understood?" They both nodded they're heads. "Is anyone else were to know about this mission surely everyone would want in. So keep this to yourselves"

"Hai Obaa-san" He grinned widely.

&&&&&&&&&&

Nagi walked besides the blonde looking over at him as he opened his mouth to speak. "This Sasuke guy…Sakura use to like him, ne?" He asked in a unsure tone. Naruto looked over at him and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah...but he would never give her the time or day. It use to hurt me to see her in such pain that he caused her. Once when Sasuke was in the hospital and when walked in to visit him to see Sasuke kissing Hinata, we all were so shocked, we didn't even know how to react. Sakura-chan was very hurt when she saw that. To see the one you love so much kiss someone else…she was hurt badly. I remember yelling at Sasuke about how much he hurts Sakura by the way he treats her. He acted as if he didn't care, that pissed me off more. During the time I couldn't see what he saw in Hinata-chan that he didn't see in Sakura-chan. But then I saw it, I started to notice Hinata-chan more and more to the point where I found myself to love her. But I didn't want to tell her so I told her I didn't like her and other things which lead Sasuke to get pissed at me and punch me. That was the last time I saw Hinata-chan, heh" He chuckled sadly to himself.

"So this Hinata must be a beauty, ne? She's related to that Neji guy right?"

Naruto nodded his head to both questions. "Yeah…"

Nagi looked ahead as he continued walking. "Don't worry, we'll find her and we'll bring her back home" He turned to look at the male as he smirked.

The blonde seemed to be in shock for a few seconds but he then nodded his head. "Right!" He grinned.

The two nodded they're heads as they finally made they're way to towards the Konoha gate and walked outside the gate on they're mission to find and bring back Hyuga Hinata.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stared outside watching from afar where he could see Raiden and Hiei sparring as Toki and Takeshi weren't too far away sparring themselves. He didn't want' to admit it but he was lonely. He lost Suki and Hinata. Sure he and Hinata were still friends but he wanted to be with her. He was happy for her and wanted her to be happy. But she wanted him to be happy with him, not with anyone else. He sighed softly to himself, lately he has been having a feeling that something will happen. He didn't know if it was going to be good or bad but he knew it was something.

"Hey" He turned around to see Hinata smiling at him. He returned the smile and turned so his body was fully facing her.

"Yo, what brings you here?" He asked with a smirk on his face. She shook her head walking closer over towards him towards the window.

"We haven't been spending that much time together and I just wanted to a-ano…hang out more" She stated looking out the window at Toki and Takeshi as she smiled to herself. Sasuke noticed the smile causing him to frown a bit.

"Sure, I don't mind that. You should know that I don't Hina-chan" He stated. He knew that she missed bring around him just as much as he had. "You know…how about we all go out. You birthday is coming up, we should go off somewhere for awhile" He paused hating to say what he was about to say. "Maybe Toki and the other could come along with us" He grunted out with a sour smile on his face.

Hinata giggled while looking at him. She knew that he didn't really want that but was just trying to prove to her that he could handle being around them.

"O-Okay and you could b-bring along S-Suki-chan if you would like"

"Yeah I guess…between me and you, we broke up earlier today" He laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head. Hinata's eyes widened at the shocking news.

"W-What happened?" She asked in concern as she reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it. So please don't worry about it okay Hina-chan?" He smiled sadly at her. He didn't want her to know that the reason they broke up was because of her. Well it wasn't her fault but it was mainly because he still loved her and Suki saw that and couldn't take it anymore.

She nodded her head understanding what he was probably going through. "I guess I still have to look for that one, ne?" He smiled at her. She smiled sadly back at him.

"Come let's go ask the others if they want to come with us" She nodded her head and followed the raven out the door.

Once the pair made it outside they looked over to notice Raiden had left and it was just Hiei who was sprawled out on the ground heaving. "Hiei-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she walked over towards him.

The blacked haired male quickly sat up sitting Indian style on the ground. "That Raiden is really powerful. Those lightening attacks were something…I couldn't even do a move because apparently he was reading my mind and knew what I was going to do before I even do it" He groaned loudly. "He wasn't playing fair at all"

Hinata giggled while the Uchiha merely rolled his eyes. "Where are your loud mouth brother and the crazy one?" He asked while looking around. Both Hiei and Hinata frowned at the looked at the raven haired male.

"Toki-kun isn't crazy!"

"My brother isn't loud!"

They both said at the same time causing the male to smirk to himself. "Well? Where are they?" He asked once more.

"I don't know, they were sparring together and the next thing I knew they left" Hiei looked at him curiously. "Why do you want to know anyways? Planning on trying to take on my brother and Toki? Well if so, you're going to have to go through me first. And trust me I'm ready to kick your-" Before he could even finish his sentence Sasuke had sent Hiei the worst glare imaginable causing the year younger male to keep quiet.

"Ah, here they come" Hinata said cheerfully, as she walked over towards Toki blushing shyly at him as she looked to the ground. Takeshi smirked and shook his head at the two.

"Oi, where did you two go off to?" Hiei yelled at his older brother.

"We had to talk business, that's private. So no more questions" He stated seriously. When the red head was serious no one questioned anything and knew not to speak a word unless they were told to. The male had quite a temper which everyone knew but he had begun to change once he met Hinata.

He looked over at Sasuke and parted his lips to speak. "What do you want?" He asked causing the Uchiha to frown.

"I didn't want anything" He glared not being able to get himself to ask them did they want to hang out until Hinata's birthday came. Hinata sighed as she went over to Takeshi and tugged on his sleeve causing him to look over at her.

"What is it Hinata-imooto?" He smiled softly at her.

"A-Ano…is it okay if we left the hideout for awhile? I mean all of us…u-until my birthday came?" She asked nervously. Toki, Hiei and Takeshi all stared at her for awhile before the red head spoke.

"Sure did you ask Orochimaru-sama?" She shook her head indicating that she had not. He sighed. "Well if you want Toki to come you should know that we have to ask Orochimaru-sama. He doesn't let the guy out only if we have a mission" He stated glancing over at the male.

"Oh…" She said sadly. She had forgetting all about that. She looked over at Toki and noticed his expression, still expressionless but it held a emotion of something she couldn't quite figure out in his eyes.

"Takeshi will watch me" He said causing the short male eye's to widen.

"B-But we don't even know if Orochimaru-sama would even let you go. Even if I am watching you I'd-" He stopped noticing how everyone was looking at him in a pleading way even Sasuke. He sighed loudly as he pouted. "Fine, I'll ask him, got damn it!" He yelled marching inside the hideout.

Hinata smiled as she looked up at Toki. He raised his hand to caress her cheek causing Hiei and Sasuke to frown.

"Do you have to be all mushy around her in front of people? No one wants to see that" Hiei snapped. Hinata blushed deeply as she hid her face on Toki's chest. Toki rested his hand on the back of her head.

"I'm merely showing my affection to her. Anyone who doesn't like it shouldn't watch" He stated to Hiei. The black haired male pouted while folding his arms. Sasuke just shook his head turning his head over when he saw Takeshi coming out the door along with Suki.

"He said its fine, just to keep an eye out on you. So you better not do anything stupid out there Toki" Takeshi warned the taller male. The light purple haired male just nodded his head. He has never talked back to Takeshi because he knows that the short male means well and he wouldn't do anything to harm him. He reached down and grabbed Hinata's hand and noticed the smile on her face. He wanted so badly to smile back at her but he couldn't get himself to do it, he wasn't use to smiling since he hasn't done it in so long now.

Suki looked over at Sasuke and noticed him watching Toki and Hinata intently. She knew that he loved her dearly. She knew that the two were best friends but she knew nothing of they're past and how they were before they came here, but she didn't want to be second to the female Hyuga anymore. Not that she didn't like Hinata, she adored the shy girl but she was just jealous over the fact that Hinata clearly cares more for Toki than Sasuke but the raven haired male just couldn't seem to get Hinata out his mind. She sighed softly to herself.

"So you guys are leaving for awhile?" She asked trying to break the silence that had started after Takeshi finished talking. They all looked at her as Sasuke decided to speak since no one else seemed like they were going to anytime soon.

"Just for a few days until Hinata-chan's birthday"

"Your m-more than welcomed to come Suki-chan" Came Hinata's voice as she smiled at the girl Suki stared at Hinata for a few moments looking over at Takeshi who just nodded saying that it was okay if she came.

She smiled as they all began walking to who knew where for the time being but what they didn't know was a certain blonde haired ninja was nearby.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay I'm terribly sorry for my late update on this story, half of you probably forgot all about this story. I know with all my chapters that I have ye to finish I have lost a lot of readers but I'm trying my best to update my stories. **

**The next story I plan on updating is the epilogue to "Falling for you" called "Finally with you" the most recent one. And then after that "Only You" and then back to "Who Should I Choose" which I have recently updated last month. **

**So I have tons of stories to update. **

**So please leave some reviews and the more reviews the faster I'll try to update xD**


	14. Read

I know how much you guys hate these and I hate them as well, but this is going out to all my stories that haven't been updated. You get a email stating that your favorite story as been updated and when you go to the story it's nothing but a authors note. Believe me I know that feeling but please hear me out, I'm not really in a writers block anymore it's just that I've been sort of lazy when it comes to my stories. And then I get in this really bad habit of creating new stories and then uploading them when I'm not even close to finish with my other stories.

So with that said I will try to update all my fanfics that need to be updated. Especially "Only You" and "Spectacular Act" since out of all my stories those are the main two that were almost finished along with "A Love Triangle". Those stories will be updated soon most likely and hoepfully before June 10th comes...hopefully.

Also please read and review my first NaruHina oneshot. I only have 3 reviews for it and I would like more x3

These are the pairings of the different stories I have made each one marked is a different story

The pairings are:

1. SuiHinaSui

2. SasuHinaNaruHidan

3. SasuHinaNaru

4. SasuHinaLee

5. GaaHinaIta

6. SasuHina

If you are interested in seeing anyone of those stories uploaded with those pairings just sent me a PM with the number of the pairing and the pairing and whoever has the most votes I will upload the story. But if not I'll continue with the stories that I already have on the site lol

Once again i'm sorry for this authors note u.u but please send me a PM and my story "Things I'll Never Say" x3


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update. I'm really getting bad at that lol And if there are any mistakes in this chapter, sorry I'm writing in wordpad and it doesn't correct me when I make a mistake.**

The white haired male stared over at Naruto noticing his anixous expression. The why he had been with Tsunade, he could tell that he really not one cares a lot about Sasuke but also Hinata as well. When he first joined the ninja ranks he didn't like Naruto for the mere fact that he was very close with the girl he was trying to pursue...Haruno Sakura. When he finally got her to become his girlfriend he always tried to make Naruto jealous of course Sakura never noticed it but Naruto did.

But it would never work, the blonde would always ignore them as if he didn't care at all. He sighed softly to himself, he had always been such a jerk to Naruto. "What happens if we do see her and him? What then?" He asked while glancing over at Naruto noticing how he stopped in his tracks.

"If I do see Hinata and Sasuke...I plan on bringing them back, they are comrades of mine and not only that but Sasuke is my best friend and-" He paused as if thinking. "Hinata is someone who I love..." He muttered to himself with a light blush on his cheeks.

Nagi smirked to himself as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Are you going to tell her when you see her?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...maybe. I'm not sure yet" He spoke softly.

The white haired male stared at him for a few more moments as he walked ahead of him. "Come on lets go find your best friend and Hinata and bring them back to Konoha"

Naruto looked up at Nagi's back watching him as he was walking. He had to admit Nagi did have a nice positive side to him and tried to cheer people up when he knew they were down. Naruto looked up once he noticed that Nagi was getting further and further away from him. "Oi! Wait up teme!" He yelled out with a pouted, running after him to catch up.

&&&&&&&&&&

The light purple haired male glanced down at the young fourteen year who was walking beside him. He was really thankful to have met her but not only her but Takeshi and Kabuto as well. Those three people really made him try his hardest change his ways. He knew that he still held some of his killer instints but hid it so he won't scare off Hinata. His bloodshot eyes gazed over at the Uchiha, it wasn't that he didn't like Sasuke but he just didn't care for him as much. But he knew enough about Sasuke to know not to kill him, by killing him he would be hurting Hinata.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" He asked while keeping his eyes ahead but referring his question to the Hyuga beside him.

She looked up at him for a few seconds in deep thought and parted her lips to speak but was interrupted. "Let's go into the town I've been in" Hiei grinned widely.

"No" Takeshi said flatly as he continued walking. Toki and Hinata seemed to have noticed his tone in his voice, he seemed almost...upset.

"But why niisan? You'll get to see her that way...I know you want to see her"

The red haired male stopped in his tracks turning around glaring at his brother. "Are you even listening to what I just said? I said no! I'm not welcome there anymore for all the things I've done, are you trying to get me killed?" He yelled out at his younger brother. Hiei narrowed his eyes, glancing off to the side while the others watched the two brothers.

He knew his brother had done bad things, he had killed a lot of people for reasons unknown to him. Takeshi never told him why he killed those people and he never asked why. But the one thing that Hiei would never forgive Takeshi for doing is killing their parents.

"How can I forget anything you've done. You did after all kill our parents" He muttered out in pure hatred lacing his tone. Sasukes eyes widened even more at hearing that Takeshi had killed his parents. He never thought that the red head would even do something like that. He glanced over at Hiei noticing the hatred that was consuming his eyes, he could feel his pain knowing that his older brother killed their parents, after all he went through the same thing.

Takeshi's glare harden at his brother. "You love bringing that up don't you? Rubbing it in my face each and every time we argue. I know what I did and who I killed. I don't need to be reminded of the past" He took a long pause as if he were thinking, his eyes gazed over at Hinata and Toki noticing the look in they're eyes as they looked at him. "Look let's just keep going..." He mumbled, turning his body around as he continued walking.

Everyone stood still not moving an inch, too shocked at what just occured. "Wow, I'm still surprised that Takeshi even did that..." She said softly. Toki could see the hatred in his eyes, he was suffering in deep pain.

"Let's just move on with life. Like Takeshi said we don't need to be reminded of the past so let's continue walking shall we?" He smirked sadly.

"I know your pain and how much you may resent your brother right now" The male Uchiha spoke causing everyone to turn to look at him. "My brother killed my entire clan including my parents. The only ones left of our clan is myself and my older brother. He left me alive...the main reason why I'm here is to become stonger to find him and kill him for what he had done" He explained.

Hiei looked over at the Uchiha, he was shocked to say the least. He didn't know that Sasuke had the same thing happen to him as well. "You brother killed someone?" He asked in a susrpised tone.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yeah, I was eight years old during the time when it happened...but I'd rather not get into that right now" He stated knowing that Hinata was looking at him.

She knew that he was hurting inside, he never talked about Itachi around her so she always tried never bringing it up or her thoughts about what she really thinks about it. Toki looked down at Hinata noticing her eyes were laced with concern for not only Hiei but Sasuke as well. He wouldn't say he was jealous but he didn't know what it felt like to lose someone. But he knew if he ever lost Hinata, he would be hurt. He wrapped his arm around the shorter girl, pulling her in closer towards him.

"Eeep!" She blushed looking up at him.

"Come on before Toki leaves us behind" Hinata looked ahead noticing that Takeshi was nowhere in sight but she still felt his chakra. Hiei nodding his head walking ahead of everyone, wanting to be alone for the moment after that talk with his brother.

&&&&&&&&&&

Takeshi walked with a deep glare implanted on his face. He was still angry with his brother for even bringing it up in the first place, he knew that he didn't want to back to that village even if it meant seeing his ex. "Damn idiot" He muttered to himself, kicking a rock that was in his path as he walked.

He looked behind him to see that they way behind him, he sighed to himself deciding to stop walking so fast and slow down. He looked around and found a slightly large bolder as he sat down on it, lifting up his leg, he rested his arm on his knee. He looked up when he sensed his brothers chakra closer towards him.

"Look who finally decided to come" He pouted causing Hiei to smile softly. Although he hated his brother for killing his parents, Takeshi was his only family left so there was no way he was just going to just abandon his brother. Thats why when Takeshi left they're village he decided to keep in contact with his brother by meeting him almost every chance he could get and now he is living with him in Orochimaru's hideout.

"Sorry, we were talking back there, we didn't mean to hold you up or anything" He spoke with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay" Takeshi spoke. He knew that they were talking about him which he didn't care about either way. He looked behind Hiei to see the rest coming into view.

"About time the rest decided to show" He sighed loudly as he stood up from the rock glancing over at Hinata with a smirk. She looked at him smiling back, she was happy to see he had calm from earlier.

"Well let's show my little sister a good time" He smiled happily running over towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "You'll have fun today, ne?" He questioned pulling back to look at her face.

She blushed from the close contact, although it would seem that she should be use to Takeshi's affection he tends to show her a lot, its mainly the fact that he almost never has on a shirt. Trying to keep herself from fainting she nodded her head, pulling away from him a bit.

"H-Hai Takeshi-niisan"

Hiei merely shook his head at him, glancing over to his left when he noticed a ramen shop. "Hey, I'm hungry let's go over there to eat" He stated pointing over towards a nearby ramen place.

Hinata and Sasuke looked over at the place Hiei was pointing to. The site of the place made them both think about a certain blonde haired male who they haven't seen in years. Neither one of them were going to lie and say that not a day passed by that they didn't think about the loud mouth knucklehead ninja, especially Sasuke. Naruto was his best friend and he felt bad for leaving him but this is what he needed to do in order to become stronger.

"Sure we can eat there, come on" Takeshi said walking lazily towards the place with his hand shoved deep within his pockets ignoring all the stares he was getting from the village girls.

"Wow, who knew that Takeshi was a magnet for girls" Suki said in a shocked tone causing Takeshi to turn around at her and glare. Suki merely smirked at him giving him a wink, in her way telling him that she was just kidding with him.

They all walked inside the ramen shop trying to ignore the stares they were getting from everyone. Takeshi knew that they all knew they were people that were working under Orochimaru, but he ignored they're stares and looked around for a booth big enough for them all to sit down at. He gazed over at Toki hoping that he wouldn't get any ideas but when he noticed that the light head male was ignoring everyone in the ramen place he nodded his head in approval.

"W-Why are they all looking at us like that? Like as if they almost...don't like us?" The femlae Hyuga asked while looking around at everyone.

"Don't pay them any attention" Hiei stated causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Just don't say anything rude to any of the waiters here, they will put stuff in your food" Suki and Hinata's eyes widened at this as they both glanced at each other both thinking that maybe coming here wasn't a good idea.

Hinata looked over when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Toki spoke in his normal devoid of any emotion tone. She smiled softly nodding her head.

Sasuke stared at the couple before him for awhile before standing up causing everyone to look at him. "Where ate you going?" The red headed male asked in a curious tone.

"Out, I'll be back" He stated giving Hinata one more glance before leaving the table.

"Maybe I should go after him?" Suki offered getting ready to go after Sasuke. Even thought they had broken up she still did care for him and knew when something wasn't right with him.

"Just leave him alone, clearly he wants to be left alone" Toki explained. After seeing the Uchiha's expression he knew that he although he wanted to be happy for Hinata he could still see the jealous looks in his eyes whenever he looked at him and his sweet girlfriend Hinata.

Suki pouted but decided not to say anything against Toki, if there were anyone that scared her more than anything it was him. She side glanced over at Hinata, she couldn't understand how a girl like her caused Toki to become more opened with others. She was quite jealous seeing how many of the men of Orochimaru's hideout had taken a liking to the ex Hyuga heiress.

She could easily see that even though Hiei had taken the liking of calling Hinata "ugly girl" it was clcear in everyone's eyes that he held some sort of feelings for the girl. Seeing how jealous and snapping he gets whenever he sees Toki being affectionate with Hinata. She looked over at the black haired male with a smirk on her face.

"What are hell are you staring at?" He glared at her but then smirked at her in a flirtly way. "Are you perhaps falling for me?" He arched his eyebrows up and down. Suki blushed from anger, picking a salt packet from the table throwing it at Hiei's head.

"Baka!" She shouted loudly causing more people to stare over there way.

"Be quiet Suki, your causing even more attention to this table than what it already has" Takeshi hissed at her. Causing her pout but she did shut her mouth not saying anything since she noticed she was catching a lot of unwanted attention.

"Tch, they should be staring in the first place. They act as if they never seen a group of teenagers before" She grunted, grabbing a toothpick placing it in her mouth chewing on it harshly.

Toki glanced over around at the people who were staring at them, he was trying his hardest to ignore them but he felt an itch...he wanted to attack someone, just anyone of those people at the moment.

Takeshi's eyes looked over at Toki noticing his bloodshot eyes becoming redder by the moment. He frowned to himself, slamming his fist on the table causing everyone at the table to jump with the exception of Toki and turned and looked at Takeshi.

"What the hell niisan?" Hiei snapped looking at his brother with widened eyes.

"Oi! Toki, don't be getting any ideas in that head of yours. Don't think that I don't see your eyes changing from here. Calm down, we''ll be leaving this place shortly" The red head glared at Toki.

The light haired male nodded his head, clentching his jaw tight. "I'm trying sempai" He spoke curtly.

Takeshi nodded his head closing his eyes leaning back into his seat, placing his hands behind his head. "Where the hell is Sasuke-teme? He is taking forever" He groaned. "And whats taking this waiter? Got damn" He was becoming frustrated, but not only that, he felt like something was bound to happen. Rather it was going to be good or bad...something was going to happen and it was a very unsettling feeling for him.

_"What the hell is Sasuke doing?"_ He thought while opening his eyes slowly narrowing them while looking off to the side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The blonde haired male stopped in his tracks causing Nagi to turn around looking at his team mate. "What is it?" The whited haired male asked. Naruto looked around each direction before looking off to the right.

"That chakra..." He put on a determined facial expression as a smirk slowly made it's way across his lips. His blue eyes gazed over at Nagi looking at him seriously he parted his lips and spoke. "We're heading in that direction"

"Why? Do you sense something over that way?"

"It's Sasuke's chakra is over that way"

"Do you sense that girl's chakra...ano Hinata?" Nagi asked curiously since he didn't know how to sense either Sasuke's or Hinata's.

"No, judging from it, I think he is alone" Naruto continued walking forward as Nagi followed. _"Sasuke..."_ He thought to himself, hoping that it really was him that he sensed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The male Uchiha sat down on the ground twirling his finger around his kunai, with a deep scowl on his face. He just had to get away from Toki and Hinata for the time being, he was starting to become comsumed with jealously, he just had to get out of there before he ended up saying something stupid or rude to Toki.

"Tch" He muttered to himself. Hinata was his best friend, but over the years since they have been here he has began to have feelings for her that he didn't quite understand in the beginning but now he finally understands but after all they have been through he ended up pushing her away and now she has Toki and he has...no one.

He groaned lowly to himself clearly upset at himself as he stopped twirling his kunai around his finger throwing it on the ground.

"Sasuke...is that you?" Sasuke froze in his spot, his eyes widened at the voice. He stood up with his back facing the person, slowly turning around he was the last person who he thought he would never seen...at least until a few more years.

"What are you doing here dobe?" His dark eyes gazed over at the male standing next to Naruto. He didn't know who he was and didn't care enough to ask.

Nagi looked at Sasuke narrowing his eyes, he could see the resemblance from what people were telling them the only thing was that Nagi had white hair. But the only thing he could tell the difference between them was that Sasuke held a certain aura to him that was different from his...he was a bit arrogant.

"What do you think teme? I'm here to bring you back to Konoha" His blue eyes gazed over Sasuke as if he were looking for someone. "Where is Hinata? I know that she is with you" He shouted loudly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke merely smirked while folding his arms over his chest. "Didn't I tell you before that she isn't here?"

"But Kiba clearly smelled Hinata and knew you were lying! Don't lie to me Sasuke" He yelled out in anger. Nagi watched the confontation between the two as he frowned noticing that something seemed to be a bit off. He looked up into the trees noticing that on one side it was a stand on one branch staring down at them and on the other side a male with black hair glaring down at him. And not to far behind Sasuke there was a short red headed male along with a light purple haired male standing there.

"Naruto...look" Nagi motioned to the blonde.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke noticing that they were surrounded by other ninja's. "Who are these people Sasuke?"

Takeshi looked at Naruto arching his eyebrow up with a widened devious grin on his face. "Eh, I remember you. You're that blonde from a few years ago trying to get Sasuke to come back to your village, ne?" He asked while stepping in front of Sasuke pushing him behind him.

"Sasuke isn't coming with you two, he isn't done with what he has to do yet" His eyes gazed over at Nagi as his eyes widened. "Sugoi!" He turned his head looking back at Sasuke and then Nagi. "I didn't know you had a twin Sasuke-teme" He said in a shocked tone.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Both Nagi and Sasuke yelled out. "I don't even know who the hell that guy is" Sasuke glared at Takeshi.

"Hm, thought it was, he looks just like you" Takeshi shrugged. He turned back looking at Naruto. "Now why don't you just go back to your little village because Sasuke here isn't returning back with you two"

Naruto growled lowly to himself as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't know who these people were to Sasuke but they all seemed to be highly protective of him. "Where is Hinata, Sasuke?"

As soon as that name mentioned Nagi noticed how all of they're eyes widened at the mere mention of her name.

"What do you know about her?" Toki asked while stepping ahead looking into the blonde's blue eyes. Takeshi turned his head over at the light purple haired male, noticing his eyes were becoming redder.

"So Hinata is with you guys? I knew it!" The blonde yelled out walking closer towards the group.

"She isn't coming with you, she's staying with us" Toki spoke his voice devoid of any emotion but his chakra level was rising. Just the thought of anyone trying to take Hinata away from him didn't sit too well with him, he continued making his way towards him until he felt a hand grasp onto his arm stopping him.

"Don't you dare think about it Toki, I understand how you must feel right now but you better not attack anyone" Takeshi hissed under his breath holding the taller male back. Toki never took his eyes away from Naruto's causing the blonde to become slightly frightened.

Takeshi looked back over at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "Look kid, you may not know this but Toki here isn't stable and if you set him off everyone standing here would be dead. I don't know how powerful you are but I'm pretty sure you're not strong enough to hold him off. Besides your stepping on the line talking about Hinata with him around"

"And why is that? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Toki here is Hinata-imooto's boyfriend"

Both Nagi and Naruto stood still not knowing what to think at the moment. _"Hinata has a boyfriend? And what's with this short guy calling Hinata his sister?" _His eyes looked over at Sasuke noticing how his eyes were narrowed but he couldn't really what the male could have been thinking.

"Boyfriend?" Nagi questioned. "Look, we didn't come here to chit chat about who is mentally unstable and all that shit. We came here for both Sasuke and Hinata and we're not leaving without them even if it means fighting" Nagi stated becoming highly annoyed with everyone.

"N-Nagi?" Naruto said in question.

Nagi turned his head gazing over at the blonde."What? I'm tired of this game they're playing" He glanced over at the light haired maled and then behind then noticing a girl. "Oi..." He could feel her aura, it was a very calm and gentle. _"Could this be Hinata...?" _He thought to himself but before he could even say anything the the aura that he was feeling walking towards them.

"Ano...who a-are you all talking to?" She came into the clearing more noticing that there was two other males standing there.

"Hinata-imooto stay back, these two guys are trying to take you away from us"

"And Sasuke-kun too!" Suki yelled out as she jumped down and stood beside Sasuke, shooting glares at both Nagi and Naruto.

Hinata turned her head over to see Naruto as her eyes widened. "Na-Naruto-kun? What are you doing h-here?"

The blonde's eyes widened at the now fourteen year old girl, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hinata had blossomed to become the most beautiful he has ever seen, he couldn't help but to blush at her appearance, her once short hair has now grown longer almost reaching her shoulders now, no longer wearing the large jacket that she use to wear but it was now was a short sleeved jacket and a black tank top underneath.

"Hinata...is it really you?" Naruto asked without even noticing that he was moving towards her.

Nagi looked at at Hinata and blushed slightly, he had to admit she was a very cute girl. He looked over at the males the were standing around them noticing that all of them were glaring daggers at Naruto especially the light purple haired male.

"I can't believe it...I thought you, I mean-everyone thought you died. But I knew you weren't dead and so did Kiba and Shino. I never once gave up on you Hinata, that's why I'm here right now. Obaa-san gave me a mission to come find you and Sasuke...please come back Hinata...I miss you a-and I love you!" He confessed.

Everyone remained silent not knowing what to say after his confession. Hinata stared at Naruto unable to form any words at the moment. Before she could say anything she heard Toki speak.

"What did you just say?" Toki glared hard at Naruto stepping in in front of Hinata, pushing her behind him. Takeshi could feel Toki's aura becoming darker, he glanced over at Sasuke and Hiei frowning a bit.

"Shit" He muttered to himsef.

Nagi looked back at the blonde and gritted his teeth. "Naruto that guy's chakra level is too high, we better get out of here" Nagi shouted at the blue eyed male.

Naruto shook his head while never tearing his eyes away from Toki's. He couldn't believe this guy was Hinata's boyfriend, someone who was mentally unable. How could she manage to be around someone like him, he couldn't understand it, plus the fact that he looks much older than them.

"Are you going to answer me or stand there staring at me like an idiot?" He asked becoming highly annoyed with the blonde.

"T-Toki-kun...please" Hinata begged.

He turned his head looking down at her for a few seconds. "Give a one good reason not to hurt him? He wants to take you away from me and I won't allow some other guy taking away the girl I love" He glowered while gazed back over at Naruto who was looking at him with widened eyes.

Sasuke and Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as well as Hiei who as been silent the entire time. Takeshi on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to calm down Toki, he knew the male would go insane after Naruto's confession.

"Tch, Hinata and Sasuke are my friends and I plan on bringing them both back with me no matter what" Naruto stated with a confident smirk.

Toki looked back at the female Hyuga. "Hinata? Tell me why?" He asked once more. Hinata jumped from the tone of his voice. Toki noticed this and looked away from her back at the blonde.

"You are very lucky that I know how to control my urges to kill thanks to Hinata and Takeshi. Because if it weren't for them I would have been killed you and your friend over there" He explained, closing his eyes he turned his back on Naruto. "But that doesn't mean that I won't play" He stated glancing over at Takeshi who smirked at him looking back over at his brother along with Suki and Sasuke.

"Oi let's make a little deal here, you defeat me and Toki here and we'll hand you over Sasuke and Hinata-imooto"

"What the hell Takeshi!" Sasuke glared at the red head.

"N-Niisan...?" Although she knew it would be nice to be back in Konoha but she couldn't leave Toki or Takeshi who was like a brother to her.

He turned his head looking back at the two giving Hinata a wink. He turned his head back over at the white haired male and the blonde. "But if we win, you go back to your little village and wait until they return back on they're own free will, got it?" Takeshi smirked the males.

"Hn, we understand, we aren't stupid...unlike some people" He muttered looking over at the blonde.

"Shut teme! Now isn't the time" He barked at him.

Hinata couldn't help but to smile at the two, he acted the same way as Sasuke and he could tell that he was probably like a Sasuke replacement for Naruto.

His blue eyes looked at both Toki and Takeshi. "Alright lets go then" He grinned getting into his fighting stance as well as Takeshi and Nagi while Toki just stood in his same spot.

"I must warn you...when I play I like to play rough" Takeshi smirked deviously as his purple eyes began to turn complely black while Toki's began to turn red.

"Let's have some fun shall we Toki?" Takeshi grinned evily causing both Nagi and Naruto to become frozen in they're spot looking at Takeshi activate his bloodline. They knew this fight was going to be a serious one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Sorry for the late update again, I'll be updating my other stories soon as well. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Toki glared harshly at the blonde who declared his feelings for his girlfriend, he wanted nothing more but to kill him, but was going to refrain himself from doing that. Takeshi took a step forward his pure black eyes blaring at Naruto and Nagi with a wide devious smirk on his face.

"Heh, you two have been standing there for quite a long time now. Wouldn't you think it's time one of you makes the first move?" He questioned.

The white haired male grunted as he raised his kunai up more. "I would think you two could make the first move"

Toki becoming highly annoyed that no one hasn't started the first blow, with quick light speed he moved so fast that he was suddenly in front of Naruto. "If no one is going to start anything, I'll be the one who starts it" He stated as he raised both of his hands forming all of his chakra forming a softball sized energy.

"Kado Tension" Toki said in a low tone as he blasted his attack into Naruto's chest. Once the attack hit the blonde it sent him flying back a few yards, blasting through knocking down a good five trees behind him.

Nagi stared with wide eyes at the attack Toki just used on Naruto. But his head turned when he heard a soft voice call out to Naruto, he figured it was the girl name Hinata but before he could have time to react to anything he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"You're opponent is standing here, so you're focus should be solely on me and me only...if you don't want to get killed" Takeshi grinned widely. But the grin was an evil twisted grin, one that made Nagi shiver in fear.

Sasuke and Hiei stood there watching the four males fighting each other. He felt almost bad watching Naruto getting tossed back and fourth by Toki. He felt a tug on his sleeve, looking down he noticed the look in Hinata's eyes, it was clear to say she was just as worried about Naruto as he was.

"What kind of attack was that Toki did?" Hiei asked becoming more interested in what Toki was capable of.

"It's called Kado Tension, it is a very powerful attack...once it makes contact on the body it does major damage to the inside" Hinata explained while Suki glanced over at her noticing how the female's Hyuga eyes was watching the light purple haired male.

"Toki can't control himself...someone should stop him" Hinata stated becoming worried of what could happen.

Sasuke shook his head while staring at Toki. "Leave him be, he knows the protocol and I'm sure he doesn't want Takeshi yelling in his face. The guy looks up to him and will most likely only listen to you, Takeshi, Kabuto and sometimes Orochimaru"

Suki and Hiei glanced at each other and back to the fight.

Takeshi grinned while staring at Nagi, he quickly ran towards the white haired male and raised his fist up and began punching Nagi in the stomach in lighting speed. Nagi coughed up some blood, his eyes widened in shock from Takeshi's fast paced movements.

"Heh, you aren't even putting a fight" Takeshi stated while throwing his fist at the male. Nagi growled lowly to himself, he didn't want to lose to this guy but he was too strong, he could barely pull his own weight against him.

He was suddenly pushed back with a force so hard he was knocked down into the ground creating a large crater in the ground due to the impact. The white haired male's back hit the ground harshly causing him to open his eyes widely as blood splattered out his mouth.

"Ack!" He yelled out in pain.

Takeshi grinned deviously while bouncing up and down side to side while in his fighting stance. "Heh, you know I think this one is holding back a little" The red head stated while gazing down at the white haired male.

Hiei knew his brother was powerful and tended be slightly rough, but as he was watching Takeshi he could clearly see he was toying with Nagi, if he were being serious that kid wouldn't be alive right now. "He's toying with him" Sasuke and Suki turned they're heads to look at Hiei.

"Toying? How can he be toying, he is nearly killing that guy" Suki said while looking back over at fight.

Hiei shook his head. "My brother is very strong, his strength would rival Orochimaru's or Toki's when he is in his bloodlust stage. Right now aniki can tell that guy is hold back but he himself is holding back, also Toki is as well from what I can tell" He explained.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the fight but her head quickly turned when she heard Naruto gasp out in pain.

"Gah!" The blonde cried out when Toki stabbed him on his stomach with a kunai.

Toki pulled away taking a step away from the blonde, he held his ever "poker face" not revealing one single emotion on his face. He had hurt the male quite a few times but each time he got back up, it was very obvious that this blonde didn't like to give up very easily.

"I won't back down, I will win and bring back Hinata-chan and Sasuke" He said with determination in his tone. He couldn't lose to this guy; his blue eyes gazed over at Hinata noticing the concern in her eyes. _"Concern for me..." _He thought to himself with a small frown. Sure he was happy that she was worried for him which showed that she still cared but when didn't sit to well with him was the fact that concern that was lacing her white orbs was mainly because deep down inside she knew that he was no match for this Toki guy.

"Why do you care so much about these two?"

"They are my friends!" Naruto yelled out at him.

Toki stared at him for a few moments, closing his eyes he turned his head back to look at his girlfriend. "She's worried I'm going to kill you" He heard Naruto inhale once he stated that, he glanced back over at Naruto. "But you don't have to worry, Takeshi-sempai said we can play...you're very lucky right now" He stated.

His bloodshot red eyes bored into Naruto's blue ones, behind those eyes he could see his killing intent but the blonde shook his head and stood up straight. Smiling confidently he pointed his finger out at Toki. "I won't give up, that's my way of the ninja" He grinned.

Hinata's eyes widened at the phrase he just used knowing that he had gotten it from her.

Toki said nothing but charge at Naruto as did Naruto, they both raised they're fist up at each other but Toki quickly blocked Naruto's attack with his forearm and punched the blonde across the face, Naruto flew back a bit from the force of the punch but was quickly grabbed by the collar and hastily pulled forward by Toki.

Suddenly he was up close and personal with the light purple haired male. Face to face, he noticed how Toki was staring deeply into his eyes as if he were searching for something.

"You are different from previous opponents" He stated his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and fear when he looked into his red blood shot eyes, suddenly his felt pain on his stomach. He looked down slowly to notice Toki's hand was in his stomach. "Hurts don't it? The pain in you're eyes tell it all..." He pushed his hand further into Naruto's stomach, watching him as he screamed out in pain. He then quickly pulled out his hand, pulling out his sword and slashed Naruto across his chest with his sword a few times.

Toki watched as blood poured out his stomach, the blood was slowly exciting him. The sight of it. The smell of it...it was slowly taking over him, as his eyes grew wide.

The blonde stumbled back with step Toki took forward, he never encountered someone like him before, someone who showed no emotion in they're face, someone who holds a killing intent in their eyes...this is new to him. With Toki's hold on his collar he could barely get out his grasp, it was just too strong of a hold. He could tell by the look in Toki's eyes that he wasn't letting go of him anytime soon.

Takeshi and Nagi turned they're heads when they heard the painful scream came from Naruto. Takeshi narrowed at Toki; he could tell that he was beginning to lose himself within the fight especially at the sight of blood. The red head was pulled out of his thoughts when he was punched in the jaw.

"You're opponent is standing here, so you're focus should be solely on me and me only...if you don't want to get killed. Isn't that what you were just telling me only moments ago?" Nagi smirked cockily.

"Niisan!" Hinata called out.

Takeshi looked over at Hinata and smirked while wiping the blood from his mouth. "Heh, don't worry I'm fine imooto. I was just caught off guard but that..." He paused looking over at Nagi, his pure black eyes peering at him. "Will be the last time that happens. I'll be damned if I let you two little kids win again us" He yelled loudly as he charged towards Nagi, tackling him forward until a black hole rimmed with red was seen behind Nagi, as the two suddenly disappeared into the hole.

"Nagi!" Naruto yelled out for his friend once he realized he was gone. "Where did he take him?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought as he parted his lips. "It's an attack he uses as his final attack choice when he is fighting against someone weaker than him. Think of it as an illusion...but you feel the real pain, much like what my brother's Sharingan can do"

"My brother won't hurt him too much; we aren't on a mission so to him this is just some fun moment. But when it comes to Sasuke and ugly girl he won't back down so quickly. You might as well just give up; Toki is on the verge of his killing intent while your little friend is being tortured right now as we speak"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and then Hinata, he knew that if he gave up right now that chances are he won't see Sasuke and Hinata for another few years. But fighting Toki proved to him that he needed to train to become stronger, his blue eyes gazed away from Sasuke's. "Like I said before, I'm not giving up" He explained with a weak smirk.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Hinata thought to herself.

Toki finally let go of Naruto pushing him back. "I'm bored with this one" He stated, turning his back on the blonde walking back to his now shocked group.

The blonde frowned not liking being tossed to the side in a fight like he didn't matter. "Oi! Don't turn your back on me" He growled while running towards Toki.

The bloodlust male stopped in his tracks with his back turn facing the blonde but he turned his head, his eyes narrowed as he shot Naruto a cold harsh glare. "I said I'm bored" He stated again, as his chakra pulsed as his eyes widened and suddenly Naruto thrown back a few yards.

"Toki-kun..." Hinata whispered as she quickly made her way towards him. Once she reached him he looked down at her, placing his hand on her cheek caressing it softly.

"Did I worry you?"

She nodded her head, looking behind him she noticed Naruto struggling to stand up but failed each time. Her white eyes gazed back up at him, watching as he gave a curt nod of approval she left his side to go to Naruto's aid.

"Naruto-kun, raise you shirt"

The blonde blush slightly but nodded his head lifting up his shirt exposing the gashes on his stomach. He hissed his pain; his blue eyes gazed up at Toki glaring harshly at him. "Hinata is that guy really your boyfriend?" He asked lowly.

"H-Hai, you sound ano surprised..."

"It's not that well a part of it is but...that guy is dangerous"

Hinata shook her head as she began using medical jutsu to heal his stomach. "Toki-kun isn't like that with me, he wouldn't hurt me. Yes, it's true that he is a bit unstable but he really is a sweet guy" She smiled softly at the thought of him.

"Hinata I want to say I'm sorry about hurting you...that day" He whispered to her, his eyes saddening. She was taken back by his apology, but before she could get a word in about it he spoke again. "I really love you a lot Hinata-chan, not a day had past where I didn't think about you. You were constantly on my mind, not only mine but Kiba and Shino. Those two talked about you everyday mainly Kiba, heh" He chuckled thinking about the dog loving male.

The female Hyuga was trying her hardest not to cry at the mere mention of her two close friends. Sasuke noticed this and walked towards the two glaring down at the blonde. "Oi"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke frowning slightly. "What?"

"Go back to Konoha"

"I'm not leaving! I come all this way here just to-"

"Leave! Hinata and I will be coming back soon..._I promise_" He stated with a serious expression but a smirk made its way to his face. Once Naruto seen this he smiled sadly before nodding his head.

"Promise?"

"Yeah...didn't I just say that you dolt" He frowned in frustration. Hinata looked at the two and smiled as she finished healing the blonde but then her eyes widened in realization.

"Takeshi-niisan!" She said quickly.

"That's right, what did he do with Nagi?!" Naruto shouted out as he quickly stood up looking around.

Suki also looked around with a curious look on his face. Toki on the hand other wasn't thinking about the red head or the one they continued to call Nagi. His eyes glared harshly at Naruto, he didn't care if he seemed jealous or too over protective, he just wanted the blonde to leave. He wanted nothing more but to kill him…in a slow and painful death.

"Ha-ha! How do you like this, eh?" Takeshi grinned widely and he grabbed Nagi by his arm twisting it back until a loud crack noise was heard.

"AHHHHH!" Nagi yelled out in pain. He used his other free arm and pushed Takeshi away from him, stumbling back he held arm hissing in pain. He looked over up at Takeshi, who was staring down at him with a grin on his face.

"Heh, don't like love the feel of that pain, it feels good doesn't it?" He chuckled more to himself than at the situation.

"Where are we?" The white haired male asked while gazing around at his surroundings. It was nothing but darkness that surrounded them, but he could see Nagi clearly despite the darkness.

"This is my world, do you love it? It's my torture world, I bring my opponents here…my weaker opponents"

"Weak? I'm not where near weak as you think I am" Nagi stated defensively.

"Hm, so you say but you see someone like you is weak in my eyes. You know, I could kill you this very moment if I wanted to but I'm only holding back for the sake of my dear little sister"

"How is she you're sister? I have heard about Hyuga Hinata and I can tell just by you're appearance that you aren't really related to her"

Takeshi sighed as he took a step closer towards Nagi as he parted his lips. "Of course she isn't my real sister. But I look after her like my own sister…if you must know I once had a sister but she was killed by someone" He stated as the anger was clearly seen on as he mentioned this. "When I first met Hinata to be honest I was attracted to her for those first five minutes but the more I watched her the more I realized she reminded me so much like my deceased sister. She was clingy with Sasuke I noticed but she began talking to me and then we began to become close friends"

"So do you love her" Nagi asked, after noticing few guys seemed to be attracted to her he couldn't help but to ask.

"Yes of course but not in the way you're thinking. I love her as a sister, and yes a few guys are attracted to her" He exclaimed with a smirk. He noticed the shocked look on Nagi's face. "Like I said this is my world and in my world I can do anything I want, to even reading your mind"

"Tch."

"I'm bored now…I think I we should head back now" He stated as his eyes changed back to its normal color.

"What is this, some kind of game to you? First you're all serious and now you want just quit?" Nagi snorted while becoming frustrated with him.

Takeshi shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, I get bored quickly with people are weaker than me. I need a challenge and you aren't cutting it" His eyes gazed over at Nagi wearing a smirk on his face. "No need to be angry about it, I'm actually doing you favor" The red haired male then brought his hand up and snapped his fingers, once he snapped his fingers the illusion that they were in had now disappeared. Nagi looked around noticing that they were still standing in the same area where the others were.

"Nagi!" Naruto called out to the white haired male. Nagi turned his head to see the blonde covered in blood but he appeared like nothing was wrong or out of order. His eyes then glanced over at Toki, noticing how the light purple haired male was glaring harshly at Naruto.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked Nagi as he quickly made his way towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine all beside my damn broken arm" He snapped as he sent a heated glare to Takeshi who shrugged his shoulders while smiling.

"What can I say, I had to break something of yours" He grinned turning his head looking over at Naruto and then Toki. "You didn't take things too far, you behaved well today Toki" He stated giving him a nod.

"I hope you had your talk with Hinata and Sasuke because we're heading back now" Takeshi stated while walking over towards Sasuke and Hinata placing arms around both Uchiha and Hyuga's shoulder. Sasuke looked mildly irritated by this and tried removing his arm but the shorter red head proved to be stronger.

Naruto honestly didn't want to leave, after two years he finally found not only Hinata but Sasuke as well. He narrowed his in sadness, parting his lips to speak but before he could even get a word out Nagi beat him to it.

"We wasted time coming all this way in hopes of finding that girl! And we're here and we aren't going anywhere" Nagi shouted at Takeshi.

Toki's eyes then glanced away from Naruto and then looked Nagi. "No one is taking Hinata away. I said this earlier and don't make me repeat it a third time" He stated as his blood shot eyes stared at Nagi.

"Tch, listen here fucker I can tell your obsessed with girlfriend but she belongs in Konoha not with some bad guy and his loonies. And as for that Uchiha over there, he also belongs in Konoha" Nagi then sent Sasuke a harsh glare which lead the Uchiha male to arch his eyebrow at him.

Toki wanted to say something to Nagi but refrain from going so when he noticed Takeshi shaking his head indicating not to say anything.

"Do you know how sick and tired I am hearing my girlfriend talk about you and cry over you? She misses you so much, she confessed her love for you and you up and leave without a single care in the world"

"What the hell? Who is your girlfriend…?" He asked with curiosity lacing his tone.

"Haruno Sakura, the most beautiful girl in Konoha of course" He stated with a cocky smirk on his face.

Suki frowned while placing hands on her hips. "Who is this Sakura person?" She asked clearly jealous at hearing the fact someone else loves Sasuke in his home village.

"Sakura is my girlfriend" He stated.

Sasuke as slightly taken back finding out Sakura the same girl who chased after him all those years has a boyfriend now. He looked at Nagi more closely noticing that he does resemble him a lot besides the white hair of course. _"I wonder is she only dating him because he looks like me." _ The Uchiha asked while looking at Nagi.

"I'm not going back to Konoha until I'm finished with what I have to do" He replied as he removed Takeshi's arm from around him. "You and Naruto both had you're chance and you both obviously lost to Toki and Takeshi. Just go back to Konoha and don't tell anyone about where Hinata and I are located, if you do you'll regret it" He sneered while glaring at both Naruto and Nagi.

"Why this dumb-"

Naruto placed his hand on Nagi's shoulder shaking his hand. "Don't worry about it, he said he'll come back and I trust in his word" Naruto said while gazing over at Sasuke with a knowing smirk. The white haired male looked back and fourth from Naruto and Sasuke, he had known the two were good friends but seemed to have a complex against each other.

"Gah" He winced in pain while holding onto his arm.

"Is it you're arm?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Of course! Can't you see it's out of place, dumb ass" He yelled out loudly at the blonde.

"Geez, this is so annoying to watch" Suki sighed out in frustration as she walked over towards the white haired male who arched his eyebrow up at her. The black haired girl grabbed his arm gently holding onto it for a few seconds before letting go.

Nagi looked down at his arm noticing that it was no longer dislocated and no longer in pain. "H-How did you do that?" He asked while moving his now healed arm around.

"I can heal anyone with just a single touch if I charge a little of my chakra into them" She explained. "Now that all of this if finish with can we please head back" She asked in a bored tone as she looked over at Takeshi. Despite the fact she and Sasuke constantly tease him about his height she considered the male to be a leader and looked up to him just like Toki looked up to him even though she wouldn't dare openly admit that to him or anyone else.

Takeshi sighed removing his arm away from Hinata placing both of his hands behind his head while closing his eyes. "We should be going now, ne Hiei?" His purple eyes opened gazing over at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm bored just standing here" He yawned. Toki glanced over at Naruto as he then turned his back walking away.

"Oi, where are you going?" Takeshi called out to him.

"Back towards the town, if I stay here any long I'm going to kill that blonde" He stated honestly causing everyone to stare at him with widened eyes. Toki turned his head looking over at Hinata, staring at her for a few seconds before turning back around and walking away.

"Tch, that guy, Hiei and Suki go with him. He is in a bad mood right now and I don't trust him being alone right now" He explained.

Suki was terrified of Toki and didn't want to be anywhere near him but seeing how Hiei was going to be there she didn't mind it as much. But much like her Hiei was frightened of the male just as much as she is.

"_Gah this is going to be awkward" _The black haired male thought to himself as he stuffed his hands into his pockets walking into the direction Toki left as Suki soon followed.

Naruto and Nagi watched them walk away until they could no longer see them anymore. "So I guess this is a goodbye, huh?" He asked while smiling sadly at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Not a goodbye think of it as a see you later" Takeshi interrupted with a smirk.

Naruto nodded his head with a grin. "Right, so um-"

"Naruto-kun, please inform Kiba-kun and Shino-kun that I'm okay" Hinata said quickly with a pleading look covering her face.

Nagi looked at her for a few seconds and parted his lips. "We'll be sure to tell them, but once they know we all know Kiba is bound to come looking for you. That guy is basically-"He paused looking over at the short red headed shirtless male. Another brother figure like him, telling him wouldn't be a good idea because he'll blab to the Hokage that he knows where you were last seen. I may not know you all that well but judging by you're expressions that you have made since I have seen you, I can tell you aren't ready to go back to Konoha. And I would say it has something to do with that red head and that boyfriend of yours, ne?" He asked.

Her eyes widened as she blushed slightly, not knowing she was so easy to read. "Ano…"

Nagi sighed looking over at Naruto. "Let's just go and pretend as if we didn't see anything and find anything"

Naruto nodded his head; his blue eyes gazed over at both Sasuke and Hinata. "I'm going to really miss you two" He said sadly with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah dobe" The raven haired male smirked; while the ex female heiress smile brightly at both Naruto and Nagi, causing the white haired male to blush slightly.

Takeshi shook his head when he noticed the blush on Nagi's cheeks but then his eyes gazed over at Sasuke noticing his expression. He could tell just by his expressions that he would make while looking at Naruto, he parted his lips to speak. "Come on you two let's go" He motioned his hand up for them to hurry.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded they're heads, giving Naruto one more last look before turning around leaving with Takeshi. Once they left the white haired male glared over at the blonde. "I can't believe that we're letting them go like that. You were so determined in bringing them back to Konoha that when I saw you're determination it made me want to help you. So when we finally see them and fight those two idiots and then LOSE, you still want to abide by they're so called dumb rules and leave things at how they wanted it. You're letting Sasuke and Hinata go right back to this so called guy who wants to use Sasuke's body as a container and you're letting Hinata go who could be in possible danger with that crazy boyfriend of hers and being surrounded by killers" He fumed.

Naruto could tell by Nagi's tone that he was mad, well being 'mad' was an understatement. Nagi was clearly pissed and he could see why. He had his reasons for letting Sasuke and Hinata go but he knew that was a stupid choice to do. His blue eyes gazed down at the ground.

"Kami, you're so stupid Naruto. I should just go follow them and bring them back myself"

Naruto glared over at him. "Listen just shut up Nagi! I know what I'm doing, Sasuke promised me that he will come back and I trust him"

The white haired male snorted loudly. "You trust him? That guy practically betrayed the whole village for his own selfish needs. Finally when you see him again after, what um two years and you two barely said anything really to each other. Gah! This is so fucking frustrating; I'm so pissed right now"

Nagi begin pacing back and fourth as his eyebrows began to furrow in thought. He wanted nothing more to just go back and follow Sasuke and Hinata and demand that they come back to Konoha.

"Nagi let's just go back…"

"Whatever" He muttered as he brushed past the blonde in a foul mood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay sorry for the delay reviewers for this chapter, I have no internet connection so my updates will be slow. The only time I can update is when I get to a computer with internet access. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I intended for this chapter to be longer but I decided to stop here. **

**So please leave reviews and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	17. Chapter 16

Nagi glared harshly over at the blonde who shifted nervously in front of Tsunade's hardened glare. They two males just arrived back to Konoha, the white haired male was more than angry with Naruto, he was livid. He couldn't believe they finally had a chance to drag both Sasuke and Hinata back to Konoha but instead he is going by some promise Sasuke said stating that he _would_ come back.

"Did you find any leads on Sasuke or Hinata?" She asked, with the front of her hands resting under her eyes; her honey brown eyes looking at both Nagi and Naruto.

"Uh, no we haven't found any leads of them" Naruto lied causing Nagi's eyebrow to twitch, which Naruto just ignored. Both boys waited for what the older woman was going to say next, it was so quiet in the room that Nagi was starting to get nervous.

"_Is it possibly that she could know…? No, I'm almost sure that she doesn't know anything about it. I mean how could she?" _He narrowed his eyes looking off to the side; he couldn't even bring himself to look at the woman.

Tsunade noticed the nervousness coming from Nagi and figured that Naruto wasn't telling her everything, leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh. "Nagi, I'm only going to ask you this once and I want you to be truthfully honest with me" She opened her eyes, gazing sharply at the male, "Did you two see Sasuke or Hinata during your mission?"

He just knew Naruto was trying his hardest not to look at him, he felt like ratting him out just for the hell of it. He was pissed; he felt that mission was a big waste of his time. Here he is going out of his way for someone he found highly annoying, just to try and help them. Clenching his jaw together he let out a strained sigh, "No, Lady Tsunade we didn't see Sasuke nor Hinata" He stated lowly, not displaying any emotion to his face.

"Very well then, you both are dismissed"

Turning around both males left the office, Nagi sent Naruto a stern glare. "You dumb ass, I am never _ever_ going on another mission with you again" He hissed lowly as to not cause a scene.

"What's your problem?"

"What the hell do you think? Geez, I feel like going on the mission myself and dragging those two back here. Since you weren't man enough to do it yourself, such an idiot" He muttered turning his body around as he walked away leaving Naruto standing alone in empty hallway.

xxxxxxxx

After that whole bit, Toki was very unapproachable, there was a killing intent that was practically leaking out of him. No one really knew what to say to him, not even Takeshi; who is almost someone who is appointed by Orochimaru to look over the male, and was even too nervous to say something to him. But he knew that he had to say something to calm Toki down.

"Listen, Toki," He started noticing how the male had immediately stopped walking to turn and give his full attention to the older teen. "I understand how upset you must be, none of us want to lose Hinata" He gave Sasuke a side glance, "Nor do we want to lose Sasuke but Konoha is their home and sooner or later one of them are going to want to go back. Hinata is a very special person to you we are all fully aware of that but Toki, Hinata is still here with you, isn't she?"

Toki displayed not one facial expression, he merely stared at the shorter male and over at Hinata. "That's not what's bothering me, it's the fact that another male is in love with Hinata. I already know that the guy to my left likes her" He stated referring to the jet black haired male. "It didn't sit too well with me and I'm still not pleased by it so if you don't mind" He turned around and continued walking.

Hiei and Suki watched him walk ahead of them, both teens turning their heads to glance over at Takashi, wondering what the crimson colored haired male would say. Letting out a groan he slapped his hand on his forehead, "Everyone just don't upset Toki we wouldn't want to have an even more pissed off killer around us. Hinata I think even you shouldn't be near him right now, for safety reasons"

Hinata nodded her head, her pure Hyuga eyes gazed off to the distance at Toki, and she was still shocked by the confession coming from Naruto. She wouldn't have thought in a million years he would ever love her. Toki now has her heart, despite his stoic, unstable personality she knew that deep down inside that he was a good guy; but then there were still wandering feelings that she once held for the male Uchiha.

He had completely changed once they arrived in Orochimaru's hideout, maybe it was his revenge that was changing him but lately he seems to be slowly getting back to how he use to be. Which in her books is a good thing; she did miss her best friend.

"Well let's be getting back, we wouldn't want some random stranger to set off Toki's rage" Takeshi stated looking off into the distance noticing that he could no longer see him anywhere in sight. They all nodded their heads and proceeded to walk ahead in pure awkward silence.

Hiei looked at everyone noticing Sasuke looked mildly annoyed, Takeshi looked worried, and Hinata was just silent with no emotion on her face while Suki was blushing while looking at…Takeshi? The black haired male raised his eyebrow, _"So she jumps from Sasuke onto my brother?" _ He shakes his head in disappointment, he hated girls like that. _"And to think I thought she was cute"_ He turned up his nose and sighed loudly catching everyone's attention.

"Is someone going to talk anytime soon? I mean come on, it's so quiet. I can literally hear a leaf fall on the ground. Sasuke and the ugly girl are still with us no need to get all sad just because Toki is angry at the moment. I for one will not stand around any of you any longer if you keep this depressing atmosphere up" He huffed, folding his arms across his chest with his eyes closed with a small pout on his face.

"He's right we should lighten the mood up a bit more" Suki stated with a widened smile.

Hinata; who was currently standing next to the red headed male also nodded her head. Takeshi grinned widely wrapping his arm around Hinata pulling her closer to his side, ignoring how Sasuke was glaring at him intensely, "Well Orochimaru told me that we have a mission he wants all of us to go on; not all but Toki, Hinata, Kabuto and I tomorrow. The mission is going to take some days but just to be out there on a mission is thrilling enough for me" He proclaimed while nuzzling his cheek on top of her head causing the younger female to blush.

"Do you always have to be so close to her?" Sasuke snapped. The Uchiha turned around to face him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Awe, you're just jealous. No need to be, after all I'm the only male who doesn't love her in that way" He smirked knowing that set off the jet black haired male even more. But in his mind he could care less if he did or not, he liked to mess with Sasuke when it came to Hinata.

Stuff his hands into his pockets he grunted and walked ahead of the group going in the same direction Toki was heading. "That kid, he gets so frustrated whenever it comes to you, I find it quite comical" He chuckled lowly, pulling Hinata along with him while walking, still holding his arm around her neck.

"Doesn't he realize that she fainted?" Suki whispered towards Hiei.

The jet black haired male shook his head, "My brother is too oblivious to that sort of thing, I'm almost positive that he doesn't notice it" He sighed and rolled his eyes watching as Takeshi began laughing his head off while walking. _"Idiot…"_

xxxxxxxx

Toki sat down on large boulder, his stoic expression not displaying one amount of emotion. He completely ignored the giggling girls; who were pointing blushing at him. It disgusted him but he had to ignore it, that wasn't until one of the girls decided to approach the angry male.

"I'm guessing that you aren't around from these parts of the village" The blonde spiky haired female smiled flirtatiously at him, placing her right hand on her hip.

The male ignored her not even giving her a single glance, his crimson colored eyes more interested of the ant that was on the ground than the girl that was currently standing in front of him.

Growing annoyed that Toki was ignoring her she stomped her foot on the ground, "Excuse me, I'm sure you hear me talking to you!" She exclaimed with a frown settling on her face.

With a sharp turn of his neck he directed his eyes at the female, his eyes slightly narrowed. Words were not needed because as soon as this female saw this expression and his icy he was looking at her she quickly muttered apologizes as she turned around stumbling over her own feet trying to get away from the crazed male.

"Heh, at least she actually runs away. Back at my old village girls were immune to my glare"

The light purple haired male looked behind him noticing Sasuke coming into view. "I'm not use to girls looking at me like that. The stares I'm use to are ones of fear. That moment was new to me and I react because I found to be very annoying" He explained.

Sasuke smirked; Toki could be quite comical at times even though he knows he isn't trying to be funny. "The others are behind me, are you…cooled down now?" He asked, his coal black eyes searching his to find something but found nothing.

"I am fine," He stood up from the boulder, "Although I do not see why you are concerned about me" The raven haired male eyebrow began twitching uncontrollably, parting his lips to say something but before he could even get a word out he could hear Takeshi's loud voice in the background.

"Hey! Toki, you better not have caused any trouble for anyone"

"I have not; may we go back to the hideout now? The women here are quite annoying" He stated looking off to the side how women were blushing while pointing at him.

"Wow, for the first time ever I've seen Sasuke being over looked by the female population" Takeshi said in shock, his eyes held amusement as he gazed at the Uchiha. Sasuke ignored him clearly not caring if he were being ignored, he preferred being ignored by girls anyways.

Hinata stared at Toki noticing how he was staring at her as well; his gaze was so intense that she found it hard to look away from him. Takeshi noticed this of course and removed his arm from Hinata, allowing her space as he walked ahead motioning for the others to follow him. Sasuke didn't want to leave Hinata and Toki alone but the red haired male pulled him along anyways.

Once the three were out of ear shot Toki motioned her with his finger to come closer, when she did he grabbed her by her arm pulling her close against his body. Her eyes widened, completely taken back by this action, Toki is so unreadable because he never shows emotion, so it's hard to understand what he is thinking or going to do. He was holding her so tightly, not even caring about the stares that they were receiving.

"T-Toki…?"

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry I reacted in such a hostile way with those people from your village, I just don't want anyone to take you from me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You've changed my view on a lot of things, my heart beats faster whenever you are near me" He took a long pause lifting his head up he placed his lips dangerously close to her ear, so close that his lips were grazing her ear, "I want to make love to you"

His voice was low and raspy, yet soft and passionate. It was a tone she has never heard coming from him before, this caused a blush to rise on her cheeks and a gasp to escape her lips. He lifted himself away from her to get a look at her expression, which was exactly how he expected it to look. "I know that we are both too young but over the months that we have been together I can't control urges. I'm resulted into taking cold showers, touching myself while moaning out your name" His crimson eyes never leaving her lavender-grey eyes.

She didn't really know what to say in response to how he was feeling, her blush darkened. She was confused about the 'cold showers' part but everything else was embarrassing her greatly. She looked away from his gaze and down at the ground, only to feel his finger grasp her by her chin lifting her head up to face him, "I really do mean that, if you aren't ready I can completely understand. We should be leaving now, come on" He grabbed her by her hand, pulling her along with him as he began walking.

Throughout his talk with her, he still held that same emotionless expression, even his eyes weren't filled with any emotion of any kind, but the words he spoke were filled with such passion.

xxxxxxxx

"They have been gone quite awhile now, do you think I should try and find them?" Kabuto suggested while suggesting his glasses.

The long jet black haired male shook his head, wearing a smirk on his face, "No, there is no need to do that, with Toki being around those kids I'm pretty sure Takeshi will be sure to keep a close eye on him along with Sasuke to make sure he won't try and escape" Orochimaru stated in a sure tone, his tongue licked his lips before seeping back into his mouth.

The grey haired male, sighed and nodded his head. It was true that Takeshi was very loyal to Orochimaru and would never allow Sasuke and Hinata to leave without the permission of the snake man himself, while Toki on the other hand was a very violent and hostile person, with Takeshi being there he was one of the few people who knew how to calm him down. "What about the mission that we are going on"

"About that I want you to try and get all the information you can on Ryuzaki. But please keep a close eye on Toki on this mission, he hasn't been on one in awhile due to his unstable personality, if he loses control he will kill everyone including his own teammates"

Ryuzaki was a former student of Orochimaru's who held great power; Orochimaru wanted his body until there was time for him to use Sasuke's body as his container. It was silent in the room for awhile until Raiden entered the room, "They have arrived back not too long ago"

"Thank you for informing me, Raiden. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little talk with Takeshi" Orochimaru excused himself from the two males, making his way out of the room. Once he left Kabuto looked over at white haired male, lately he noticed that the older male has been quieter than he normally is. It made him wonder if he were hiding something from them. The guy is pretty loyal but…his silent personality makes Kabuto question him.

xxxxxxxx

"It's good to be back home" Takeshi sighed loudly with a smile one his face, making his way towards the wall, leaning his back against it. Just as he was getting ready to rest his eyes Orochimaru came into view, causing Takeshi to straighten out his posture once he made his entrance.

"You six didn't run into any trouble while you were out, did you?" He narrowed his eyes curiously, mainly looking at the leader of the group; Takeshi.

"Eh, we did run into a bit of some trouble but it's settled. Nothing to worry about now, Lord Orochimaru" He stated, he had a feeling it wasn't necessary to inform him of the reunion of Sasuke and Hinata with the blonde haired kid. If Orochimaru knew about that he would be paying a much closer eye on the two.

"Hrm, I see" His yellow eyes then glanced over at Toki, who held Hinata close to his side. "You two are quite close, if not growing even closer" A smirk came over his face, causing Hinata to blush from embarrassment.

Throughout the years they have been there hasn't been one moment where she has found herself trusting Orochimaru. She hasn't dropped her guard yet, although him offering to train her, she willingly accepted it just to learn more techniques; while Kabuto began giving her medical training. Kabuto was a very sneaking male, also very hard to trust but for some reason she liked the male. Not in _that_ way but she cared enough about him, since he has treated her with respect the entire time she has been there.

Sasuke frowned at the couple; he couldn't believe that his best friend is dating someone and the fact that he loves her doesn't help one bit. It actually makes things harder for him due to his jealously.

Toki nodded his head, "Yes we have, and please excuse us" He pulled Hinata along with him ignoring how everyone was gazing curiously at the couple, whereas Takeshi smirked slyly.

"Heh, I think I know what he plans on doing" He snickered causing Suki to blush from embarrassment.

Orochimaru sighed in annoyance at Takeshi, at time the male could be so stoic and careless, while other times he could be more annoying than how he viewed Naruto to be.

xxxxxxxx

Making it to his cell, he closed the door behind them not really caring at this point that it locks from the outside once it's closed. He just wanted to be alone with Hinata, with just the two of them and no one interfering. Turning around he walked towards the nervous girl, "I'm not going to hurt you Hinata, I just want to spend time with you. Is that alright?"

She nodded her head unable to use any words, as he continued making his way towards her. Once he was directly in front of her, he leaned down placing his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I really like you a lot," He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her softly, pulling away he continued, "I want to always be apart of your life. You make me feel so many emotions. I wish that I could show you, with actual expressions, but it's really hard for me to do. I do hope that you can understand"

"Y-Yes, I do understand. There is no need to force yourself to make a facial expression" She assured him gently, wearing a soft smile on her face. Her hand went up towards his face, caressing it gently. "I really like you too" She whispered.

A flicker of emotion flashed through his eyes, it was so fast Hinata could hardly decipher the look; but she was pretty sure that it was shock written in those blood-lust eyes of his. He quickly picked her up off the ground, cupping her butt with both of his hands, making his way towards his bed.

"Remember that one morning when I grinded myself against you?" He asked lowly, watching her slowly nodding her head. He laid her down onto his bed, climbing on top of her as his lips began planting trails of soft kisses on her neck. "I want to do that again" He pressed himself against her, letting her feel just how he makes him feel.

"Look at what you're making me feel" He pressed himself against her harder noticing how she let out a low moan. Leaning away from her he looked down at her clothed body, "Do you mind if I take off your shirt? You don't have to be fully nude," He exclaimed. She nodded her head, giving him permission although she was very nervous at the situation. Removing her shirt slowly he was marveled at how big her breast are. His hands slowly went towards them, groping them becoming even more excited and please at how soft they were. Almost like pillows.

"T-Toki…" She murmured; not once stopped himself from grinding against her. She could feel him growing harder as the seconds we passing by; her lavender-grey eyes looked up into his crimson ones.

Holding onto her waist he couldn't control himself anymore, he wanted her and needed her. He never experienced anything like this sensation before and he wanted to go beyond the grinding, like he stated earlier. He wanted to actually enter into her body and explore every inch of her body with his hands and mouth. Quickly removing himself off of her body he, took off his pants and hers as well; both now fully nude from the waist down, they both looked up into each others eyes.

"Do you want this?" He asked, while rubbing the tip of his manhood against her most private area. He could feel that she wanted it but her eyes displayed that she wasn't ready, without being able to give him a answer he merely placed himself between her folds massaging her with his hard cock, making her moan out loudly. "I won't enter you but, I'll just do it like this"

xxxxxxxx

Outside the room moans were heard causing everyone on that floor to stare at the door with blushes on their cheeks.

"Isn't that Toki's cell?" One male with green hair asked.

"Sure is, the only female he is close with is Hinata…"

Both of their eyes widened in pure shock, just as this was happening Kabuto made his way into the hallway but stopped at hearing the noise. His dark eyes made contact with Toki's door and put two and two together. His eyebrow began to twitch from annoyance, while blushing deeply. "That asshole" He marched towards down the hallways, ignoring everyone's protest that he shouldn't bother the couple. Unlocking the door, while fumbling with the key at the same time he burst through the door to find Toki on top of Hinata, grinding himself rather fast against her, while Hinata's breast were practically coming out her black laced bra.

Blushing darkly at the sight he then pointed angrily at the two, "You two stop what you're doing right now! She's still a kid, Toki, control yourself. Shit" He growled lowly.

At hearing his voice, Toki then stopped as Hinata looked very embarrassed and horrified that Kabuto was in the room; as she tried to cover herself. The light colored haired male turned around slowly, his eyes clearly upset from being interrupted. Before he could say anything Kabuto began talking, "I don't care how pissed you are Toki, Hinata I want you to get dress and get out of this room" He glared harshly at Toki; who was unaffected by his hardened glare.

Once Hinata was fully dressed she practically ran out of the room, when she left Kabuto stared at the male sitting on the bed. "Toki, you have to control your urges for Hinata. Especially tomorrow for the mission, if you lose your control like that again she could become pregnant. I'm only trying to look out for her and yourself. Think before you act next time, is that understood? You wouldn't want Orochimaru to find out about this, now would you?"

Not responding to his questions, the grey haired male groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Just don't do it again" He stated sharply as he turned around leaving the room.

xxxxxxxx

The white haired male who was currently sitting down on his couch, with his arm around his girlfriend, who was snuggled up close by his side, "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" He asked her seriously, removing his arm away from her.

Sakura looked up at him, straighten her posture, she nodded her head. "Of course, did something happen?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell Lady Tsunade, you have to promise me that Sakura. I'm dead serious" His voice was devoid of any emotion to prove his point, making her become even more curious of what he was going to say to her.

"Yes, yes, I promise. Just tell me what it is, Nagi" She pleaded.

Turning his body to the side to face her, his green eyes gazed into her green ones. "During Naruto and I mission, we saw both Sasuke and Hinata" He noticed how her eyes widened, but he raised his hand up motioning that he wasn't yet finished talking, "It pissed me off because well to make a long story short the guy that was with the your two friends made a deal. The deal was if we fought him and this other guy and we win, they would hand over Sasuke and Hinata to us, but if we lose basically we have to get lost. We ended up losing and Naruto left without a fight. Sasuke made a promise to him that he would come back to Konoha but it was our mission to find those two and bring them back here. But Naruto didn't want to do that" The white haired male groaned in annoyance.

"That guy is really annoying, but I didn't tell Lady Hokage just so he wouldn't get in trouble"

The pink haired female was speechless, both Nagi and Naruto saw Sasuke but didn't bring him back. She was beginning to feel angry, if they would have gone through with what they set out to do, Sasuke would be right back in Konoha with her…

"Why didn't you stop it yourself and bring him back?" Sakura questioned, as a shadow was seen over her eyes.

Nagi noticed her angry and slight disappointment; he knew of her long time crush on Sasuke and wouldn't be too surprised if she still held feelings for him. It made him jealous and slightly made him wonder if she is only dating him because of his resemblance to Sasuke. "I tried Sakura, trust me I did but there wasn't much I could do" He explained to her but she didn't seem to be having any of it.

"I should have been there! He would have listened to me if I were there…" She muttered lowly, although she knew that was a lie. Sasuke wouldn't listen to her at all; he'll listen to Naruto way before listening to her.

Just sitting in silence the entire time she talked, once she was finished, he looked away from her. "Sakura, I'm only going to ask you this once, do you still have feelings for Sasuke?"

"Nagi, I only love-"

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me, I swear have mercy on your soul if you lie to me" He growled darkly, his chakra was going dark. His eyes gazed to the side, glancing over at her, with just this one look it scared Sakura greatly.

"N-Nagi, you're scaring me…" She scooted away from him, with widened eyes.

"I don't like being played, so answer me right now Sakura"

She remained silent for a few seconds, looking away from him she parted her lips, "I do" She replied lowly.

Nagi tensed briefly, he had a feeling that was going to be her answer, "Get out of my house" He noticed how she was trying to protest that she didn't want to leave and how she wanted to stay with him, which wasn't making the situation any better. "I said get the fuck out!" He yelled loudly, slamming his fist on the coffee table.

This made Sakura jump up in fear; she hurriedly stood up from the couch and scurried out of his apartment. When she left Nagi glared down at his hands, he was upset, very upset. He has been used before by a girl and seeing how he really cared about Sakura, this hurt him greatly. Looking over at the picture frame that was on a table against the wall a few feet away from him; a picture of him standing next to an older male with long white hair he smiled sadly at the picture, "How would you react to something like this, brother?"

xxxxxxxx

Standing near her bedroom window she stared out at the star lit sky, suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She knew it couldn't have been Toki coming to finish what he started earlier, he is normally sleep during this time of the night and isn't allow out of his cell. It could be Kabuto coming to have a 'talk' with her about what happened. She blushed deeply at the thought of her time spent with Toki; her boyfriend.

"It's me, is it alright if I come inside?"

She had to admit, she was pretty shocked that it was Sasuke but shaking her head she meekly replied that he could come inside. Watching the doorknob turn, he finally came into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Looking at the stars, I see" He smirked at the dark blue haired female.

"Yes, it's a beautiful night out tonight. I can't really sleep, although I should be resting up for tomorrow's mission"

Sasuke remained silent; his eyes were fixated on her and her alone, which Hinata soon noticed. "Sorry, with that moonlight reflecting off your skin it makes you even more beautiful than you already are" He smiles softly at her when she blushed. "When you saw Naruto, what was going through your mind?" He asked just to change the subject.

"I was happy to see someone from Konoha again," She tilts her head to side with a smirk rare smirk, "I have a feeling you just want to know if my feelings for Naruto have faded or not. Well to answer your question, I no longer have those feelings for him. They have been gone the moment we left Konoha" She confessed honestly to him.

"Is that so? If you weren't with Toki, I would have taken my chance to be with you" He nudged her on her arm, only _half_ joking with the girl just wanting to see her blushing.

"Sasuke"

"What is it?"

"I just want to say that we have been through a lot throughout the years, but with everything that has happened we have stuck together" She stepped closer towards him, looking up into his face, "I'm happy to have a best friend like you, Sasuke Uchiha" She grinned widely at him.

He was stunned by this, not really expecting her to say anything like this but he made him feel warm inside and brought a warm smile to his face, "I'm glad to have you as my best friend too" Since she was standing so close to him he couldn't help but to embrace her into his arms. Noticing that she was struggling in his arms, "Don't worry I'm not going to try anything, it's just been so long that I have held you in my arms like this. I really miss being close with you like it" He inhaled her sweet lavender scent, "I can't really be as close with as before because of Toki" He placed his hands on her shoulder, leaning her back a bit.

"Well I better get going, good luck on your mission tomorrow" He winked at her and walked out the room, leaving her thinking about his words. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she really did miss being close with him but things changed over time. But she is just lucky that things are starting to balance out between them again.

Sighing to herself, she looked up at the bright clear moon. Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that this mission was going to end very badly.

**I'm sorry for the very late update; I haven't updated this chapter since last year. But due to recent polls, this story beat 'Only You'; which was going to be updated next since people had voted for that story. But since this story had more votes over that story, I decided to update this one. **

**I am however working on 'Only You' chapter twenty-one; the chapter following that one will be the last chapter. Then after that I will work on 'Age isn't nothing but a number'.**

**I know that my most popular story seems to be 'You Belong With Me' so I'm going to work on that now. Mostly likely that and 'Only You' will be updated on the same day. **

**So thank you for reading, please leave reviews. **


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry, this isn't a chapter and I know how annoying it can be to think someone updated when it's nothing more than an author's note. I'm writing this because I will like to inform everyone that I decided to rewrite this entire story. I'm not very comfortable with this concept anymore. This story was almost complete but I'm going to go back and do some major rewriting for this story. I know some of you like Toki and others didn't like the original characters. I'm going to try my hardest to type the characters in character in the rewrite and take out the original characters. Sorry for those who liked Toki and the other OC's but they will be gone in the rewrite.

The rewrite will share a somewhat same concept like this one did. But I'm going to start the story with them at their current age instead of 12. In case you follow me (have me on alert) you may see a message like this for a few of my other stories as well. So sorry for the spam ahead of time.

So next chapter you'll see from this will be a brand new first chapter. But don't expect to see it anytime soon. I'm very busy in college and writing a novels so I won't be able to update as quickly anymore. But you'll see something from me soon enough.

Also I have a new story out, please check it out. It's called Whispers In The Dark. It's a KakaHinaSasu story. It has three chapters up so far, if you can feedback is much appreciated. x}

**Completely unrelated but if you happen to have a livejournal account please feel free to talk to me on there or maybe read my stories on there. I have two stories on there that aren't on FF. One Sasuke one-shot and one Shinichi, from NANA, one-shot. The link to my journal is on my profile here on FF. **


End file.
